Hermano mio
by Road1985J2
Summary: tras 5x02. Dean ha sido terriblemente herido, Castiel no ha podido evitarlo y Sam se enterá en un lejano hotel de carretera. Sam y Castiel se sienten culpables, Dean tiene que recuperarse, mientras su asesino trata de acabar el trabajo. Limp!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

La llamada despertó a Sam. Todavía era de noche, aunque no tardaría mucho en amanecer. Antes de contestar, necesitó unos segundos para orientarse; estaba en un nuevo hotel de carretera después de que aquellos demonios localizaran su posición y tuviera que huir. No había luchado con ellos; se le había pasado por la cabeza pero al final no lo había hecho; al no estar seguro e poder controlar su sed de sangre demoníaca. Ahora estaba a salvo, seguro de ser rastreado, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo le dudaría su nuevo escondite.

El teléfono seguía sonando ¿Cuántos tonos llevaba ya, veinte, más? desde luego quien le estuviera llamando, sabía que estaba allí y la llamada debía ser realmente importante para ser tan insistente. Pensó que tal vez sería su hermano; hacía días que no hablaban y a lo mejor quería verle o le echaba de menos; tanto tiempo juntos en la carretera no era tan fácil de olvidar.

"Sam." La voz que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, definitivamente no era la de su hermano, pero la conocía bien de todas formas.

"Castiel, hola, que sorpresa."

"Sam." Volvió a repetir el ángel con un tono de voz tenso que no le gustó nada al cazador. "Lo siento, pero tienes que venir." ¿Qué significaba eso y por que no le gustaba nada hacia donde iba la conversación? "Es tu hermano, los demonios lo han encontrado."

Mientras escuchaba hablar, Sam se preguntó si Castiel tenía algún tipo de sentimientos realmente o si siempre era capaz de hablar con aquella frialdad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo está Dean, que le ha ocurrido?"

"Será mejor que vengas."

Castiel le había dicho que estaban en un hospital, pero no le había dado detalles sobre el estado de Dean.

"No está bien." Era todo lo que le había dicho. "Los médicos no están todavía seguros." Después habían cortado. Una dirección y nada concluyente sobre su hermano era todo lo que le había dado y ahora tenía tres horas de coche para llegar allí. Tres horas para pensar, para asustarse y desesperarse un poco más a cada momento que pasaba.

¿Y si Dean estaba muerto cuando llegaba? ¿y si estaba poseído y al final tenía que matarlo? ¿y si en realidad ya estaba muerto? Finalmente dejó de pensar o de lo contrario iba a enloquecer.

En la entrada del hospital había dos ambulancias, parecía un accidente de tráfico. Nadie se fijó en Sam, al menos parecía que no lo tenía controlado ningún demonio. Sin embargo, eso no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto, no hasta que viera a su hermano, hasta que supiera lo que le había ocurrido.

Jamás se había dado cuenta de que los pasillos de un hospital fueran tal largos, casi interminables y hasta ese momento, nunca le había aterrado tanto, caminar por uno de ellos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le había dicho Castiel, Sam se quedó parado. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar dentro y por más que lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

No llegó a llamar a la puerta antes de que Castiel abriera.

"Sam lo siento." Volvió a repetir el ángel por segunda vez. "Creía que estaría protegido. Los demonios no podían dar con él; por eso usaron humanos con sus métodos tradicionales de rastreo."

"Cas, por favor, déjate de acertijos y frases a medio y déjame entrar en la habitación de Dean." Sin embargo, Castiel se quedó donde estaba, tenso, demasiado nervioso como para mover un solo músculo. "Antes, has de saber algo." Definitivamente aquello no podía ser nada bueno. "El otro humano, le disparó tres veces." Sam sintió que era su propio corazón el que recibía un disparo. "Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir, supongo que también tendría un hechizo que le hacía invisible a mi."

"¡Deja de dar rodeos y dime como está mi hermano de una maldita vez!" Una enfermera se giró al escuchar el grito de Sam, pero a él le daba igual. "Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero estoy muy nervioso desde que has llamado. Necesito saber al menos, si mi hermano está vivo."

"Dean está vivo y los médicos dice que con tiempo, se pondrá bien."

¿Con tiempo, como que con tiempo?"

"El primer disparo le alcanzó en la pierna." Castiel vio a Sam estremecerse pero no dijo nada. "Yo acababa de irme, como te he dicho no lo vi venir. Sentí el segundo y vine."

"¿Desde cuando sientes lo que le pasa a mi hermano?" Sam miró a la puerta de la habitación, Castiel seguía delante y por lo que parecía no le dejaría pasar hasta que no le explicara todo.

Sam se sentía fatal, el estómago se le había cerrado y el corazón no le podía latir más rápido. Estaba lejos de Dean cuando todo había ocurrido, cuando le habían disparado, cuando un tipo que trabajaba para algún demonio, había estado a punto de matarle. Todo había ocurrido y Sam no había estado allí para ayudarle. Se preguntó si Dean le odiaría por eso, por haberse marchado en un primer momento, por haberle dejado sólo en la lucha contra el Apocalipsis, por haber huido y por no haberle salvado la vida.

"Es otro hechizo, nunca le he dicho a Dean que lo llevé a cabo, se que se habría negado rotundamente, no le gusta nada eso de que lo tenga rastreado las veinticuatro horas del día." Contestó Castiel. "Dean no es el mismo desde que te fuiste, estaba muy distraído estos últimos días, no era la primera vez que intentaban matarle, pero si la primera que yo no estaba cerca para protegerle. Tendría que haber estado más atento, tal vez Dean no estaría ahora…"

"No me has dicho nada del segundo disparo." El gesto de Castiel se endureció todavía más. si no hubiera encontrado a Dean tirado en la calle, si aquel charco de sangre no hubiera estado brotando de su cabeza, si no hubiera tenido que llamar a urgencias él mismo por no tener ya el poder de sanación, si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por lo que no podía cambiar.

"Fue en la cabeza, aunque el doctor dice que su vida no corre peligro."

"¿Le disparo en la… cabeza?" Sam tardó un momento en reaccionar. "Dime quien lo hizo porque voy a encontrarlo y matarlo."

"Sam no se quien lo hizo, no lo vi, pero…"

"Entonces lo buscaré yo mismo, seguro que se estará vanagloriando delante del demonio para el que trabaje del trabajo que ha hecho. No tardará en dejarse ver y cuando eso pase… no importa lo que me cueste."

"Sam tu hermano está en coma y puede que haya perdido parte de su memoria, por no hablar de la movilidad. Lo que realmente necesita ahora es tenerte cerca cuando despierte, no que te dejes llevar por la venganza."

"¿Puedo entrar ahora?" Escuchar lo que Castiel le acababa de decir, había destrozado a Sam y toda la rabia , por no haber podido ayudar a Dean, todo el odio hacia la persona que le había disparado; todo acababa de desaparecer y tan sólo había una inmensa tristeza y desasosiego en su interior.

"Claro."

Las manos le temblaban, por lo que apenas pudo girar el pomo para entrar. La habitación estaba en penumbra, como si la luz proveniente del exterior por pudiera molestar a Dean.

"_Parece dormido." _Pensó Sam al entrar. Se acercó a la cama. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder despertarle; pero sabía que nada serviría, ni llamarle, ni decirle que estaban a punto de atacarles los demonios, ni siquiera decirle que estaba allí, que había vuelto por él, que estaba a su lado.

"Fue mi culpa, no pienses que tenías que haber estado allí con él. Los dos tomasteis una decisión para poder luchar contra Lucifer. Yo era el que tenía que haberle protegido y no lo hice." Castiel estaba en la puerta, no había entrado en la habitación, no podía hacerlo sin sentir que le había fallado a Dean.

"El médico dice que se recuperará ¿verdad? Dean es fuerte, ni siquiera los demonios lo pudieron retener en el infierno y no lo pudieron cambiar, no acabaron con él entonces, no lo van a conseguir ahora."

Sam se sentó junto a la cama, le costaba creerse sus propias palabras; pero era todo lo que tenía para convencerse de que su hermano podría superar aquello.

Se preguntó que sería lo último que Dean habría pensando de él antes de ser herido, si le odiaría, si lo echaba de menos o si por el contrario, había dejado de pensar en su hermano. Deseaba preguntarle, pero no quería encontrarse con el silencio como respuesta. Peor aún, volver a recordar la muerte de su hermano otra vez.

"De momento, he conseguido apartarlo de la vista de los demonios, pero no tardaran en saber que Dean está aquí. Haré lo que pueda para contenerlos mientras se recupera."

Sam no miró al ángel, no podía apartar la vista del rostro excesivamente tranquilo de su hermano. Dean no era así, ni cuando dormía; daba vueltas en la cama, a veces, hablaba en sueños, pero desde luego no estaba tan tranquilo.

"Yo te he hecho esto hermano. Yo tenía el problema con la sangre demonio y te dejé solo. Cas dice que te volviste despistado ¿Lo hiciste por mi? Por dios Dean, no podemos darles esa ventaja a los demonios, o a sus secuaces. Pero vas a salir de esta, como siempre lo has hacemos, porque no podrán con nosotros.

Sam se dio cuenta en ese momento que Castiel estaba hablando, pero no le había escuchado. Supuso que estaría hablando sobre demonios y no quería saberlo; no mientras Dean no estuviera bien.

"Me quedaré con él esta noche y las que me dejen las enfermeras." Dijo por fin Sam.

"Necesitarás protección contra posibles ataques de demonios."

"Me has arreglaré, no te preocupes, en cuanto a Bobby, tengo que decírselo pero tal y como está, no va a hacer más que destrozarlo aún más. Pero tiene que saberlo." Sam suspiró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Dean en coma, Bobby echo polvo y él completamente sólo frente al Apocalipsis.

Como si acabara de escuchar sus pensamientos, Castiel contestó al menor de los hermanos.

"Cuando les di la espalda a mis hermanos por ayudaros a vosotros, tome una decisión, fue mi elección y actuaré en consecuencia. Te debo la vida de tu hermano, tanto demonios como ángeles han estado a punto de matarle y no he sido capaz de frenarles. Así que Sam cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Podía no ser suficiente para solucionar todos los problemas que tenía, pero al menos ya era algo.

"Gracias, no vendrá mal una mano amiga."

"¿Qué tal dos más?" Sam miró a la puerta de la habitación y no fue capaz de decir nada ante la aparición de Helen y Jo. "Castiel nos llamó." Continuó diciendo Helen. "No estoy muy acostumbrada a las llamadas angelicales, pero me di cuenta que iba en serio."

Sam continuó en silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir sin romper a llorar. Helen era como su madre y la queíra como tal. Pero no podía decirle lo destrozado que estaba y las pocas fuerzas que tenía para seguir adelante sin Dean.

Helen fue hasta el cazador y puso las manos sobre sus hombros agarrotados.

"Dean saldrá adelante, volverá con nosotros. Jamás te dejaría tirado."

Sam tomó la mano de la veterana cazadora con la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Necesitaba apoyo y lo había encontrado, alguien que estuviera a su lado y estaba junto a él; el hombro de una madre en el que llorar… desconsolado, se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su amiga y permitió que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sostuvo el teléfono con fuerza. No quería hacer esa llamada, no con lo mal que lo estaba pasando Bobby aquellos días. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar ahora saber que Dean estaba en coma? El joven cazador sabía que aquella noticia lo iba a destrozar, los dos hermanos eran como sus propios hijos y sólo pensar que pudiera ocurrirles algo le hacía sufrir demasiado.

Los tonos del teléfono continuaron sonando, tal vez Bobby no estaba o estaba durmiendo, cualquier excusa era buena para no hablar con él, para poder retrasar unas horas más la fatídica noticia.

"¿Si?" Sam se quedó bloqueado, se había hecho ya a la idea de que Bobby no le iba a contestar y ahora no sabía que decirle. "¿Si, quien es? Si eres un gracioso, espero que no pueda ver tu número en mi teléfono porque…"

"Bobby soy Sam."

"Sam muchacho, ¿Qué te ocurre? Suenas raro." Sam se mordió lengua; por un momento había estado a punto decirle sin más a su amigo la realidad, tal vez fuera más fácil soltarlo sin más y dejar que se hiciera a la idea. Pero no pudo hacerlo. "Sam, vamos empiezas a asustarme."

"Bobby… Dean está en el hospital, ha habido un problema y…"

"¿Cómo que Dean está en el hospital? ¿Se puede saber que demonios ha ocurrido? A veces pienso que no os puedo dejar solos." A Sam le costaba mucho mantener la compostura, no romper a llorar y rogarle a Bobby que se callara. "¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?"

"Bobby, esto es…" De repente, Helen le quitó el teléfono de la mano a Sam, sabía que el muchacho no sería capaz de decirlo.

"Bobby soy Helen, Dean está en coma, los secuaces de un demonio le asaltaron y le hirieron." Sam miró a la mujer desconcertado.

Parecía tan dura al decir eso; pensó si se había comportado de la misma forma al morir su marido. Tal vez había tenido suficiente sufrimiento a lo largo de la vida como para poder aparentar normalidad ahora.

"¿Cómo? Oh dios mío."

Bobby había temido siempre recibir una llamada como aquella. Cada vez que escuchaba sonar el teléfono, rogaba para no escuchar una voz, bien la de uno de los hermanos o bien la de un médico, diciéndole que había habido un accidente y que uno de sus chicos o los dos, estaban muertos, o en coma en hospital.

Pero por fin había ocurrido y durante un momento no supo como reaccionar. Sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, desde que se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de Dean, Bobby estaba seguro que los hermanos estaban seguros, que con la protección de Castiel con ellos y otros ángeles que parecían tener planes para ellos, los demonios no podrían hacerles nada. Ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado al pensar que los hermanos estaban protegidos por algún tipo de dios omnipotente.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Se recuperara?" Consiguió decir el veterano cazador. Al fono del teléfono, creyó escuchar la voz de Sam, creyó escucharlo llorar. Si lo pensaba bien no lo había visto expresar su dolor muchas veces. Tan sólo, nada más morir su hermano antes de caer en el momento más oscuro de su vida, había llorado sobre la tumba de Dean. Desde entonces, el muchacho se había cerrado en si mismo, hasta ahora. "¿Cómo está Sam?"

"Los médicos no pueden estar seguros, no al menos hasta que recupere la consciencia. Una de las balas quedó alojada en el cerebro y no saben hasta que punto afecto a alguna de sus funciones. La otra le alcanzó en la pierna, no le impedirá andar, pero será una recuperación lenta."

"Siempre y cuando despierta." Dijo Bobby resignado. "¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan despistado? Se lo he dicho hace mucho tiempo, que no tiene cuidado, que cualquier día iba a pagar cara su falta de… maldita sea Dean."

"Bobby." Helen bajó el tono de la voz y se retiró un poco, comprobando que Sam no le escuchara, pues estaba siendo consolado por Jo. "Sam te necesita, su John estuviera vivo removería el cielo y la tierra para buscarlo, pero ahora tu eres lo más parecido que tienen estos chicos a un padre. No los dejes tirados ahora."

- o -

La primera noche cayó en el hospital, Jo y Helen se fueron a comer algo a la cafetería y pese a su ofrecimiento, Sam no fue con ellas. Si Dean despertaba mientras estaba fuera, seguramente preguntaría por él y se preocuparía. Necesitaba estar cerca de su hermano en todo momento.

Estaba agotado, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar sin probar bocado y sin descansar ni un momento, pero le daba igual. Dean estaba muy peor que él, Dean podía estar muriéndose en ese mismo momento y él a lo mejor no se daba ni cuenta. No, no iba a dejarlo solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Castiel también se había ido por petición expresa de Sam, a buscar información, el mejor de los hermanos necesitaba saber quien era el que había tratado de matar a su hermano y en cuanto supiera su nombre, lo buscaría y acabaría con él.

"Se que tu me dirías que eso sería simple venganza o tal vez intentarías quitarle hierro al asusto diciéndome que no tenía que molestarme por algo así, que no es para tanto." Sam se había sentado junto a la cama y hacía un buen rato que no soltaba la mano de su hermano. Estaba esperando el más mínimo movimiento para ir a buscar a un médico y decirle que su hermano había vuelto. "Pero no puedo hacerlo hermano. Alguien te ha hecho daño, creo que te han dado por muerto y si Castiel no hubiera aparecido en ese momento lo hubieran conseguido. Tienen que pagar por eso. Porque aunque yo ya no tenga sangre de demonio en mi interior… no se trata de que la sangre me hiciera distinto, es… se llama justicia."

Sam pensaba que diciéndole eso a Dean, hablándole de la sangre de demonio, provocándole con aquello que más miedo le daba que ocurriera si no estaba presente, Dean despertaría y le echaría la bronca.

"Se que es un comportamiento muy infantil por mi parte; yo no se tu, pero yo no todavía creo en las hadas y si hemos visto ángeles y demonios, ¿Por qué no van a existir los milagros después de todo?" Dejó de hablar y miró el rostro de su hermano. Realmente, Dean parecía dormido, nada más que dormido, viviendo en un mundo de sueños maravillosos, en lugar de estar, tal vez, muriéndose en ese mismo momento.

"Vamos Dean, hazlo por mi. Despiértate y diles a todos esos demonios que te quieren ver muerto que es más difícil acabar contigo de lo que parece. Que tardarás en andar, a mi no me importa que nos pasemos en este hospital unos cuantos meses. Que le den al Apocalipsis, a la guerra entre ángeles y demonio y que le den a todo. Lo único que me importa ahora mismo es tu bienestar y tu seguridad."

"Dime que soy un cursi por decir todo esto." Ahora ya, apenas podía mantener las lágrimas y sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta. Apenas podía tragar, apenas podía hablar y apenas podía respirar. "Dime que si me ves llorar te entrarán ganas de vomitar o que tendrás que olvidarlo viendo una de tus películas porno favoritas."

Pero nada ocurrió. Sam esperó en completo silencio ahora. Las palabras se le habían acabado, la necesidad de permanecer fuerte por Dean ya no estaba, porque Dean no volvía con él.

Sólo y derrotado en aquella habitación, se dejó llevar finalmente por el sufrimiento. Nadie le vería llorar, ni Helen, ni Jo y muchos Bobby, que lo que menos necesitaba cuando llegara allí, era a un hermano en coma y al otro con el corazón completamente destrozado.

"Vaya esto si que ha sido un duro revés para la causa." La voz, tan conocida como desagradable, llegó a los oídos de Sam. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se colocó entre el ángel que más odiaba y su hermano.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí Zacarías? ¿es que no has hecho bastante daño ya? Si pretendes hacerle algo a mi hermano, te aconsejo que te vayas."

"Te recuerdo que ya no tienes sangre demonio dentro de ti, no podrías hacerme nada." Zacarías dio un paso en el interior de la habitación, mientras Sam se planteaba la posibilidad de dispararle, porque aunque ya sabía que no iba a matarle, al menos descargaría energías. "Vamos Sam, se razonable, al fin y al cabo esto es un guerra y siempre hay bajas, incluso entre los mejores."

"Tienes razón, él no puede hacerte nada, pero sabes que para alguien sigo siendo importante en esta lucha y puedo hacerte mucho daño."

"Castiel, siempre tan oportuno y siempre en el bando equivocado." Los dos ángeles se miraron. "Sam siento lo de tu hermano, de verdad." Continuó diciendo Zacarias. "Pero hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos evitar."

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero por lo que se, ahora mismo te has quedado sin recipiente para Michael, así que parece ser que todos perdemos." Sam dejó de mirar al ángel, le daba igual lo que Zacarías pudiera decir o lo que pudiera hacer por muy cabreado que estuviera.

Tan sólo quería perderlo de vista y que les dejara tranquilos. Deseaba decirle que Dean necesitaba tranquilidad para poder descansar, pero también sabía que eso le importaba muy poco al ángel.

Escuchó el batir de las alas cuando sacaría se marchó y suspiró aliviado. "Ese maldito ángel es capaz de cualquier cosa ¿verdad?"

"Si, cuando quiere algo, puede usar todos sus propósito para conseguirlo."

"Gracias, por venir. Temía que Zacarias pudiera hacerle algo a mi hermano, no se, convertirlo en un zombi o algo así para que Michael pudiera entrar en él. Creo que me estoy volviendo todo un paranoico con todo esto."

"Zacarias es capaz de cualquier cosa y tiene un poder muy grande, tal vez pueda hacerse con el cuerpo de Dean si así lo desea." Sam dio la vuelta de golpe. Pensaba que tan sólo había hablado por hablar, no que realmente ese ángel fuera capaz de algo así. Se acercó, sin darse cuenta a Dean y volvió a sostener su mano, porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a hacer daño a su hermano nunca más.

"Cass." Dijo el joven cazador al ver que el ángel volvía marcharse. "Gracias, si no fuera por ti… no se, tu lo has dicho Zacarias es capaz de cualquier cosa y si podía llevarse a Dean no creo que hubiera dudado."

"Si no hubiera sido por mi descuido, seguramente tu hermano estaría bien, no tienes que darme las gracias por haber hecho mal mi trabajo." Castiel se fue inmediatamente, sin permitir a Sam contestar, pero de todas formas el cazador estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir."

- o -

"Gracias por venir tan rápido." Dijo Helen mientras abría la puerta para que Bobby pudiera entrar.

"Una cosa es que esté en una silla de ruedas y otra muy distinta que no acuda en seguida cuando se me necesita."

Pero los dos se quedaron callados al entrar. Apoyado sobre la cama, Sam se había quedado dormido, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, aunque apenas podían ver su rostro agotado, algo más pálido de lo normal, pero sobretodo absolutamente destrozado.

"Si su hermano no despierta pronto, no creo que pueda superarlo." Comenzó a decir Helen, pues apenas podía soportar el sufrimiento del joven cazador. "Estuvo a punto de destruirse a si mismo cuando Dean fue al infierno, no quiero ni imaginarle lo que puede hacer si tiene que ver a su hermano convertido en un vegetal."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se sobresaltó al encontrar el vaso de café delante de él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Jo que le sonreía cariñosamente. Se sentó junto al cazador y cogió su mano; apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y esperó a que Sam se tomara el café caliente para hablar.

"Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás. Dean es muy fuerte, no he visto otro cazador como es. No se rendirá tan fácilmente y cuando te quieras dar cuenta estará en pie otra vez." Sam rodeó el cuerpo de su amiga con el brazo y la apretó con fuerza para darle las gracias. "No lo digo por decir, de verdad. Tengo un buen presentimiento."

Ya no había nadie en el pasillo del hospital a aquellas horas, pero gracias a cierta conversación que había tenido la doctora Helen Harvelle con el doctor de Dean, les habían permitido quedarse por la noche.

"Pues yo ya no tengo ningún presentimiento. Antes tenía miedo que Dean no se despertara, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba como tu, que tenía que salir adelante, que no nos dejaría. Ahora después de tantos días, no se que pensar y creo que he dejado de tener esperanza. ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona o en un mal hermano?"

"No Sam claro que no, tienes miedo como todos nosotros, es normal. Pero ya verás como en cuanto Dean vuelva, se te pasa esa sensación."

"Si al menos supiera cuando va a ser eso." Sam se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no quería que nadie le viera llorar.

Por un lado quería estar sólo, que nadie le compadeciera por sentirse sólo, no quería que nadie sufriera por él y mucho menos quería que sus amigos sintieran ningún tipo de culpa por él. tenía que ser fuerte, su padre y Dean siempre se lo habían enseñado, no podía defraudarles de ese modo.

Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que sentirse útil de alguna forma mientras su hermano luchaba por sobrevivir en aquella cama de hospital. ¿Cómo iba a dejar marchar a los hombres que le habían hecho aquello a su hermano?

"Seguramente ahora se están regocijando por lo que han hecho. Seguro que dan por muerto a Dean y se alegran por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Si supiera quien es el demonio que los contrató, pagaría por esto sin dudarlo."

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba simplemente andar y sentir que estaba haciendo algo, aunque solo fuera pensar que no había forma de encontrar a ese demonio.

"¿Sabes las veces que Dean ha estado ahí por mi?" Jo le siguió en silencio, por nada del mundo le iba a dejar ahora sólo cuando Sam más necesitaba a alguien. "Cuando éramos pequeños acabé unas cuantas veces en una cama de hospital, la mayoría por imprudencias mías, aunque Dean siempre se sentirá culpable por todas. Papá me hablaba de todo lo que había en la oscuridad y yo, con mi inocencia, pensaba que todo era un juego."

Fuera todo estaba en silencio y el más imponente de los silencios reinaba en todo el hospital. Sam estaba casi seguro que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque a lo mejor sin darse cuenta.

La garganta le ardía por todas aquellas lágrimas que no iba a derramar, porque un demonio no le iba a hacer llorar, no cuando sabía, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer que su hermano iba a salir de esa, sobretodo después de todo lo habían pasado juntos a lo largo de sus vidas.

"¿Alguna vez te ha contado mi hermano las noches que pasó sin dormir cuando tuvo qu cuidarme en el hospital porque me rompí el brzo?"

"No, Dean casi no habla de vuestra infancia, es como si tuviera miedo de decir ciertas cosas, como si le diera vergüenza."

Sam sonrió. "Eso es cierto, pero no tiene vergüenza es algo así como que no encaja en su faceta de tipo duro hablar de cómo me cuidaba cuando éramos pequeños. Pero por mucho que me pueda quejar de él, fue el mejor hermano que podía haber deseado."

"Le quieres mucho."

"Daría mi vida por él. Ahora mismo, daría mi vida por él sin dudarlo, no puedo dejarlo en esa cama y esperar que algún día vuelva a ser él mismo. Ya oíste al médico, puede que no vuelva a ser el mismo y si eso pasa yo… no se si podría soportar algo así, despué sde todo lo que Dean ha hecho por mi. Se merece que yo haga algo más."

"Pero Sam, ya has hecho todo lo que puedes. ¿Te das cuenta los días que hace que no duermes y no te mueves de este hospital? No creo que Dean quisiera verte así." Durante un segundo, Jo creyó escuchar que Sam empezaba a llorar pero el muchacho se recompuso rápidamente.

"Lo se, por eso… dios no lo se. El problema es que no puedo dormir, no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo, siento que si le dejo aunque sólo sea por una hora, podría despertar y yo no estaría allí con él o peor aún, tal vez… no, no puedo pensar en eso o creo que voy a enloquecer."

Con un poco de persistencia, Jo consiguió llevar a Sam de nuevo hasta la habitación y lo sentó en el sofá que había frente a la cama de su hermano. Sam no dijo nada, se dejó caer sin más y permitió que su amiga acomodara su cabeza sobre una almohada y cubriera su cuerpo con una manta que le había dejado una de las enfermeras.

"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" Sam la miró confundido. "Ya sabes la historia que de la que me estabas hablando, cuando te rompiste el brazo."

"Dean me matará cuando se entere que te he hablado de ello." Casi sin fuerzas, Sam se echó a reír, pero al mirar a su hermano se quedó serio de repente. "Espero poder decirle que te lo he contado y que se enfade conmigo. Si quiero que se enfade conmigo y que me grite. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano."

"Lo harás ya lo verás."

- o -

Creo que yo tenía doce años, tal vez trece y nuestro padre se había marchado a una cacería, ya no recuerdo ni que era. Por aquella época y aunque te cueste creerlo yo era un niño algo rebelde y por mucho que mi hermano me dijera que debía o no debía hacer, apenas le hacía caso.

Dean estaba harto de mi, al menos eso decía, pero siempre he sabido que no lo decía en serio, porque al final siempre venía detrás de mi para asegurarse que no me ocurriera nada malo.

Un día me metí en una pelea, si me preguntas ahora, no sabría decirte porque la empecé, pero se que entonces necesitaba pegarme con alguien, sentir lo que Dean llamaba la emoción del momento.

Nunca me habían dejado pelearme y cuando papá o Dean me entrenaban, sabía que que los dos estaban siendo muy blandos conmigo. Por eso, yo quería algo más, sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo y poder decirle cuando volviera a donde estábamos hospedados lo que había hecho.

Soñaba con que me viera lleno de cardenales y poder decirle que le había dado una buena paliza a mi contrincante. Lo que no me imaginaba cuando empecé la pelea era que aquel muchacho que apenas era más alto que yo, tenía otros dos amigos, del tamaño de mi hermano.

No recuerdo cuanto tardó en venir Dean porque los golpes no tardaban llegarme y los tres chicos me tenían aprisionado contra el suelo. Sentía cada golpe como el más doloroso de mi vida, no sólo en el cuerpo, si no también en el alma y deseaba que todo aquello terminara pronto para volver a casa y darle una excusa creíble a Dean.

Pero no dejaron de golpearme, no dejaron que me levantara ni una sola vez, en el mismo momento en el que uno de los amigos de mi contrincante me tiró al suelo, no volví a levantarme y con cada golpe rezaba por quedarme inconsciente y que me dejaran tranquilo.

Entonces ocurrió. Primero escuché el crujido de mi brazo cuando aquel chico al menos dos años mayor que yo y de la misma estatura de mi hermano me pateó el brazo. En un principio no dije nada pues la emoción y el calor del momento no me dejaron pensar en nada, pero en cuanto me liberó el brazo herido e intenté moverme para protegerme la cara, grité como nunca lo había hecho.

El brazo me ardía y notaba que por mucho que me esforzara no podía moverlo, lo sentía ahí pero cada impulso que hacía por moverlo era una agonía todavía mayor.

De repente y aunque yo lo escuché mucho más lejos de lo que yo realmente lo había escuchado, oí la voz de mi hermano. Creo que estaba gritando algo a los otros chicos, pero yo, apunto de quedarme inconsciente, tan sólo escuché mi nombre.

"¡Sammy!" Seguro que me había estado buscando durante varias horas porque a la salida del colegio no le había dicho a donde iba.

Me había sentido tan importante al hacerme el misterioso, la conseguir que Dean me perdiera de vista, sentí cierto poder por poder llamarle para que viniera a buscarme y no hacerlo. Que tontos somos cuando somos de niños y que cerca estuve de pagar muy cara aquella travesura.

"¡Sammy por favor dime algo!"

Creo que volví en mi al notar las manos de mi hermano alrededor de mi cuerpo. Todo está tan borroso en mi mente que no se si lo soñé o realmente Dean me llevó en brazos hasta el hospital. Yo creo que lo hizo, no me dejaría en manos de médicos o en una ambulancia si podía llevarme él mismo.

"Vamos Sam, no me hagas esto. Imagina lo que dirá papá cuando vuelva, si te ve así me matará a mi."

Nunca se lo he preguntado directamente porque no le gusta hablar de eso, pero creo que estuvo llorando varias horas. Mientras esperaba que los médicos le dijeran algo; él estaba allí solo.

No puedo imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar durante aquella incertidumbre.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Jo al ver que Sam se quedaba callado y que había palidecido en menos de un segundo. "¿Sam?"

"Si que puedo imaginármelo, porque eso mismo es por lo que estoy pasando yo ahora mismo. Las mismas horas sin dormir, no poder comer, no poder pensar. Creo que estuve a punto de matar a mi hermano entonces por una absurda rabieta mía."

Se levantó de un salto y fue hasta la cama. Por más que lo intentó, ya no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas y se dejó llevar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y por un momento esperó que ocurriera algo tal vez un milagro, justo los que no existían en sus vidas y en los que casi había dejado de creer.

"Sam…"

Y por primera vez en muchos años, el milagro llegó.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Cómo que no me reconoce? ¿Doctor, está diciendo que mi hermano ha perdido la memoria?" Sam se dejó caer en la incómoda silla del pasillo. Aquel día se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla, una angustia de la que tan sólo quería escapar cuanto antes.

Sus amigos, su familia estaba con él, pero nunca se había sentido tan sólo, tan abatido como estaba en ese momento. Creía que podía con todo, estaba seguro que después de haberse enfrentado al mismísimo demonio, podría luchar contra todo y salir victorioso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Dean se había despertado y eso ya había sido una gran victoria desde luego. Después de los tres horribles días que había pasado allí, preguntándose si su hermano despertaría del coma en el que algún desgraciado le había dejado, por fin, Dean le miraba a los ojos.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado, por un momento creyó que las cosas podían volver a la normalidad, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que eso no era así, pues aquella mirada no era la de su hermano, no era el Dean el que el conocía el que le estaba observando, como si le estuviera observando, como si se preguntara quien era.

"Dean." Dijo por fin Sam, intentando quitarse ese miedo de la cabeza, intentando decirse a si mismo que no era cierto, que se trataba realmente de Dean, que tan sólo había pasado unos malos días. Pero su hermano no le contestó. "Dean, soy yo, Sam, tu hermano."

"Yo… yo no tengo ningún hermano."

Aquella frase cayó sobre el menos de los hermanos como un jarro de agua fría completamente helado. Quiso gritar, salir corriendo de la habitación y desahogarse, porque todo aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. No podía perder a su hermano, a su única familia, no ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Dean, mírame, soy Sam, soy tu hermano pequeño." Conteniendo las ganas de huir, se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, para demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello era la realidad y no un simple mal sueño.

El contacto con la mano de Dean era frío, el médico ya le había dicho que a causa del coma su temperatura corporal había bajado unos grados por debajo de lo que era normal. Pero no le importó apenas lo notó, pues tenía bastante con ver aquellos ojos verdes, tan conocidos, tan queridos durante toda su vida y darse cuenta, que ahora no le reconocían a él, que para Dean, Sam no era más que un extraño que había entrado en su habitación a visitarle.

Entonces se dio cuenta, seguramente Dean ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en el hospital, o peor aún, ni siquiera sabría que estaba en el hospital. Definitivamente tenía que armarse valor y quedarse allí, por mucho que Dean le pidiera que se marchara o en el mejor de los casos, por muchas preguntas difíciles de contestar que le hiciera, tenía que permanecer a su lado, porque eso era lo que un hermano hacía.

"Lo siento, pero no se quien eres y si de algo estoy seguro es que no tengo un hermano, nunca lo he tenido." Dean miró a su alrededor confundido. No reconoció el sitio, tal y como Sam había pensado, ni siquiera sabía que era un hospital. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

La puerta se abrió en aquel momento detrás de Sam y un médico entró en la habitación. "El paciente necesita descansar."

"_¿Por qué dice el paciente y no su hermano? Es como si yo estuviera mal de la cabeza y en realidad, fuera cierto que Dean no es mi hermano. Vale creo que estoy exagerando, necesito descansar."_

"Sam." Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Castiel. El ángel el hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara fuera. Al menos así podría despejarse un poco.

"Cass, dime que sabes lo que le pasa a mi hermano. No se si me alegraría más que me dijeras que es por culpa de la herida en la cabeza o porque algún demonio le ha hecho algo." Castiel no dijo nada y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Helen y Jo se acercaron junto con un doctor, Sam lo había visto durante los últimos días y sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermano. Las dos mostraban un semblante serio, seguramente el mismo que tenía él si se viera en un espejo.

"Cass puedes entrar en su mente, se que puedes aunque nunca lo hayas hecho y si se trata de algún tipo de pudor por ser nuestro amigo, olvídalo ¿vale? Entra en la cabeza de mi hermano averigua quien le ha hecho eso exactamente. Por mucho que el médico me diga que ha sido la bala, necesito que me lo asegures."

"Sam…"

"Por favor, Dean es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, si quieres que siga con esta guerra, necesito tenerlo a mi lado, no voy a seguir sólo." Castiel lo miró en silencio, mientras sus amigas se acercaban con el doctor a su lado, diciéndoles algo. De alguna forma que prefería no explicarse, Sam no quería saber lo que ese médico tenía que decirle. "Me conoces bien y sabes que no soy nada sin mi hermano y si tengo que continuar sin él, es muy probable que mi participación en esta guerra termine mucho antes de lo que nadie espera."

Castiel no llegó a decir nada, pero sabía que el muchacho decía la verdad, conocía aquella mirada profunda, en la que la tristeza y la desesperación se juntaban en un mismo punto, dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario, cuando todo estuviera perdido.

"Sam el doctor Sanders quiere hablar contigo sobre Dean." Le dijo Helen. Pero Sam no quería hablar con él, por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, no le gustaba aquel hombre y quería que se mantuviera lo más alejado de su hermano posible.

El doctor sonrió a Sam, parecía afable, por lo que todavía le molestaba más a Sam sentir aquella aversión por ese hombre. Rondaba los cincuenta y en cierta forma le recordaba a su padre. ¿Por qué entones lo odiaba más a cada segundo que pasaba?

Se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera un demonio, podía ser uno de los que perseguía a su hermano dispuesto a terminar el trabajo que habían dejado a medias. Ahora que Dean estaba recién salido del coma no sería ninguna amenaza y desde luego hacía días que Sam no pensaba con lógica, los dos serían una presa fácil para cualquier demonio que quisiera atacarles.

"Doctor." Le saludó Sam.

"Sam tu hermano ha estado cerca de morir y el disparo estuvo a punto de… podía no haber sobrevivido. Eso era lo que más temíamos. Pero por fin ha despertado y eso es una gran noticia."

"¿Por qué no me reconoce? ¿Ha perdido la memoria? Doctor…"

"Sam estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos porque tu hermano vuelva a ser el de siempre. Pero lo que quiero decirte es que posible que Dean nunca recupere los recuerdos que ha perdido."

"¡Como dice?" Varias de las enfermeras se volvieron al escuchar a Sam levantar la voz, pero al joven cazador le daba lo mismo; tan sólo necesitaba respuestas y la persona que mejor se las podía dar no estaba en ese momento con él, pues al darse la vuelta hacia Castiel, este había desaparecido.

El doctor se acercó a la puerta, pero suponiendo que el ángel estaba dentro de la habitación haciendo lo que el muchacho le había pedido, Sam se puso en medio y aunque no se fiaba de una sola palabra de lo que le decía aquel hombre, continuó preguntándole.

"¿Es posible que Dean recuerde perfectamente todo pero me haya borrado por completo de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido?" el médico se acercó a él, por lo que se aseguro de tener cerca el arma por sin tenía que defenderse el ataque del posible demonio que hubiera dentro de ese hombre.

"No sería la primera vez. pero eso no es muy habitual en casos en los que el paciente está muy unido a otra persona. Serían demasiados recuerdos juntos como borrarlos de un plumazo de su mente."

¿De un plumazo? ¿de verdad aquel _doctor_ había dicho de un plumazo? ¿Dónde había perdido la delicadeza con sus pacientes?

"Se que suena mal lo que estoy diciendo, pero el caso de tu hermano es bastante único. Tu mismo dijiste que lleváis años juntos, viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos… en una situación normal, tu serías la última persona a la que olvidaría."

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" El doctor se mantuvo un momento cayado. "No sabe lo que le ocurre a mi hermano en la cabeza ¿verdad doctor?"

"Lo siento Sam, pero lo que venía a decirte es que el caso de tu hermano es extremadamente raro, jamás había visto que alguien perdiera la memoria de una forma tan selectiva como la de Dean."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y para sorpresa del doctor, Castiel salió como si nada y se quedó junto a Sam. El médico no dijo nada, tan sólo se despidió de Sam diciendo que tenía que estar en una operación en unos minutos.

"Seguiremos haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestra mano por Dean, pero…"

"Lo se doctor, gracias por todo."

Sam no quería escucharlo, fuera un demonio o no, no quería escuchar a ese médico decirle que tal vez tendría que hacerse a la idea de no recuperara a Dean, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderle, no así, no por un disparo, no por no haber estado a su lado.

"Dios mío." Dijo para si mismo, aunque todos le escucharon. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, al darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor había comenzado a dar vueltas y que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones al descubrir que era lo que realmente le estaba atormentado.

"¿Qué ocurre Sam?" Helen se sentó a su lado, pero el mucho ni siquiera notó la mano de su amiga sobre la suya. Tan sólo sentía las más terribles ganas de llorar que hubiera sentido nunca. "Sam."

"Es mi culpa. Dean está aquí por mi culpa."

"Sam no digas eso."

"Pero es cierto. Llevo todo el día pensando que tenía que haber algún demonio por el hospital esperando para matarle y ahora me doy cuenta que he sido yo el que ha estado a punto de matarlo. Le dejé sólo, me fui porque tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer y sin tan siquiera darme cuenta lo convertí en la presa más fácil posible para los demonios."

"Sam." Pero el muchacho no escuchó a Castiel, pues seguía inmerso en su sufrimiento, en su terrible deducción de lo cerca que había estado de matar a su hermano sin darse cuenta.

"Yo puse esa pistola en su cabeza y ellos tan sólo tuvieron que apretar el gatillo. Si Dean estuviera ahora muerto sería por mi culpa, tan sólo por eso y si no recupera la memoria jamás, también sabré que he sido yo el que lo ha provocado."

"Sam tienes que escucharme." Repitió de nuevo el ángel, agachándose junto al cazador para tratar de captar su atención. "Tienes que oír esto."

"No hay demonios en este hospital y el doctor Sanders está ayudando a mi hermano. El único demonio que está amenazando a mi hermano soy yo." Concluyó resignadamente.

"Eso no es cierto Sam. La perdida de memoria de Dean no ha sido sólo causada por la bala que le hirió. Hay algo más, no se lo que es, no he podido identificarlo, pero no es en absoluto humano."

Sam miró por fin a Castiel. "¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Tenías razón para estar preocupado por tu hermano, hay algo detrás de él, pero no sabría decirte si es demoníaco o no. Es… es demasiado extraño."

- o -

Le habían dejado sólo para que pudiera descansar, eso le había dicho el que se hacía llamar Sam y que decía ser su hermano. Pero no tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, tan sólo aturdido y necesitado de demasiadas respuestas que nadie parecía dispuesto a darle.

Desconocía quien era Sam, jamás lo había visto. Conocía bien a Helen, a Jo y Castiel, como olvidar ese ángel que tantas veces le había salvado el cuello. Pero Sam, ¿Quién era ese tipo que decía ser su hermano y que cazaban juntos? Dean era un cazador solitario, siempre lo había sido desde la muerte de su padre.

"Hola Dean."

La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Cogió la mano de Dean y le dio un beso cariñoso mientras le sonreía. El pelo de la joven se movió como si un aire inexistente lo moviera, pero Dean no se preguntó nada, le gustaba demasiado verla como para decir nada.

"Mira que nos has dado un buen susto a todos. Pero ya estás aquí de vuelta con nosotros que es lo importante. Ahora tienes que recuperarte para que podamos llevarte a casa cuanto antes."

La chica se acercó a Dean y le besó en los labios. "Tengo que irme, alguien viene, pero tranquilo, a partir de ahora nunca te voy a dejar sólo." Sin más desapareció.

Aquel tipo entró otra vez en la habitación Sam y se sentó junto a él. ahora parecía más tranquilo de lo que estaba cuando había salido. Dean pensó que tal vez Castiel le hubiera hecho algo, tal vez para comprobar que no fuera un demonio ni nada parecido. Pero le daba igual, mientras no le hiciera daño y no fuera uno de esos predicadores, que dijera lo que quisiera.

"No me conoces, de acuerdo, pero Cass me ha dicho que hay formas, fuera de lo común para ayudarte a recordar. Me ha comentado ciertos rituales que hace siglos que nadie usa, que tal vez nos ayuden."

"Un momento." Le dolía la cabeza, no hacía ni dos horas que había despertado y ya le dolía todo el cuerpo, por no hablar de las heridas de bala, ¿Por qué tenía heridas de bala? "No me fío de ti tío. No se quien eres y ya me estás hablando de rituales. Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos alguien de quien fiarme. Así que antes de que los analgésicos me dejen inconsciente otra vez, dime un par de buenas razones por las que debería creer en tus palabras."


	5. Chapter 5

"_No me fío de ti tío. No se quien eres y ya me estás hablando de rituales. Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos alguien de quien fiarme. Así que antes de que los analgésicos me dejen inconsciente otra vez, dime un par de buenas razones por las que debería creer en tus palabras."_

Sam no conseguía olvidarse de aquellas palabras. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada tan dura que había puesto Dean en él y de no estar en esa casa, seguramente lo habría enganchado y lo habría lanzado contra la pared para hacerle hablar. Definitivamente ese era su hermano, no había ninguna duda.

Jamás podría nadie tener esos ojos tan fieros como su hermano, nadie podía aferrarse a la ropa de la cama con tanta brusquedad, como si tuviera un arma entre las manos y nadie podría hablar con tanto odio y atemorizar a nadie de esa forma como Dean.

Sin embargo, faltaba algo ahí, pues el Dean que él tan bien conocía, jamás le hablaría de esa forma, ni cuando más cabreado estaba con él, ni cuando había hecho las peores cosas, ni siquiera cuando se había ido por temor a usar sus poderes; ni siquiera entonces le había visto así.

Hacía días que no dormía, ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había conciliado el sueño y mucho menos era capaz de recordar cuando había estado en una cama. Sus amigos se turnaban para estar en la habitación con él y su hermano, aunque Sam no estaba seguro por quien de los dos estaban allí, si era por cuidar de Dean realmente o porque creían que Sam les necesitaba.

Él no había dicho nada, pero todos lo sabían y Sam lo agradecía, al menos así se sentía arropado, incluso por Castiel, que pese a estar siempre en silencio, con la mirada fija en Dean y sin que Sam pudiera saber lo que el ángel estaba pensando, le hacía sentir bien tenerlo a su lado.

"¿Por qué no te vas a descansar a un hotel Sam?" Dijo Bobby aquella mañana.

El muchacho ya no podía esconder por más tiempo las ojeras que cada vez eran más prominentes en su rostro, ni la desesperación que cada día era más acuciante en todo su cuerpo. Sam estaba tenso, todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo. Pero aún así no iba a moverse del lado de su hermano por muy agotado que estuviera.

"Estoy bien, gracias de todas formas Bobby." Cogió el vaso de plástico de la máquina de café y sintió que sus dedos se quemaban, pero no dijo nada, ya apenas sentía nada además de la impotencia por no poder ayudar a su hermano, pues eso ocupaba todo su mundo ese momento ya.

"No puedes seguir así y lo sabes. No tenemos ni idea de cuanto tiempo vamos a tardar en saber que es lo que le ocurre a tu hermano o que criatura es la que lo domina."

"¿Crees que no lo se?"

"Entonces, si no lo haces por ti mismo, hazlo por Dean. si no estás en plena forma, no vas a poder ayudarle y si nos encontramos ante alguna criatura poderosa, necesitamos que estés al cien por cien."

Durante un momento Sam se quedó pensativo. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, sabía que aquello podía ir para largo y que ahora que tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, apenas podía con su alma. Pero no, se había prometido no abandonar a Dean pasara lo que pasara, pues Dean jamás le abandonaría a él.

"No, lo siento, tengo que quedarme, además aquí me concentro mejor con los libros y algo me dice que estoy muy cerca de encontrar algo en el diario de papá."

"No pone nada de esto en el diario de tu padre. Se perfectamente que deseas que sea tu padre el que de alguna forma os siga ayudando, pero ahora estáis solos." Bobby se dio cuenta que el muchacho se ponía tenso, lo vio apretar la mano con fuerza y como los nudillos perdían completamente su color.

"¡No digas eso!" Sam se dio la vuelta, pero se quedó ahí, con la vista perdida en el pasillo vacío; pues así se sentía él en realidad, vacío, silencioso y lleno seguramente de demasiados fantasmas. "No estamos solos, Bobby, papá nunca nos dejó y de alguna forma siempre nos ha estado ayudando."

Al menos tenía que creer en algo, tenía que haber algo, más allá de toda aquella locura, algo que tuviera sentido y que fuera bueno para ellos, algo que le diera esperanzas de que toda aquel sinsentido merecía realmente la pena. ¿Qué sentido tenía sino luchar contra lo imposible?

Agotado y sin rumbo, Sam se sentía como si fuera un barco a la deriva, en constante lucha con la marea y el viento que trataban de hacerle encallar. Los demonios, todas las criaturas sobrenaturales con las que luchaban y las circunstancias que los rodeaban, trataban de demostrarle que estaba luchando contra un imposible.

Pero él no lo iba a permitir, no mientras su hermano estuviera con vida, no mientras mirara a Dean mientras dormía y supiera que su protector de la infancia, su héroe durante años, la única persona que siempre parecía comprenderle, a pesar de sus diferencias, todavía estaba allí, en alguna parte de la mente de Dean.

"Sam, por favor."

"No Bobby, sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a hacerlo. Dime una cosa y se sincero ¿Dean lo haría? ¿Dean se iría a dormir si algo así me ocurriera a mi?" Bobby guardó silencio, pues ambos sabían perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. "Si Dean estuviera en mi lugar, estaría donde estoy yo ahora y no descansaría hasta devolverme a la normalidad."

"Pero tu…"

"¿Qué ahora vas a decirme que yo no soy Dean? ¿Por qué? Ya se que no soy como mi hermano, que yo he hecho cosas que Dean jamás haría y por las que a veces dudo que pueda perdonarme. Pero Dean sigue siendo mi hermano y no voy a dejar de luchar por mucho que tenga que sufrir."

Bobby no quería ver a Sam convertido en un mártir, pero sabía que si era necesario lo haría. Ya había visto a Dean vender su alma a cambio de la vida de su hermano y estaba totalmente seguro que Sam sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. Podían ser dos hermanos distintos, dos formas de ser completamente diferentes, pero cuando se trataba de hacer algo por el otro, eran exactamente iguales.

"Estaré por aquí si me necesitas y si no ya sabes que siempre puedes llamarme por teléfono." Sam tan sólo asintió y esperó a que su viejo amigo se marchara para suspirar con fuerza. Por mucho que tratara de negarlo, estaba completamente echo polvo.

La chica se metió en la habitación tras haber escuchado la conversación y cerró la puerta con cuidado para que Sam no se percatara de su presencia.

"Has tardado mucho." La muchacha se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito para no alarmar a nadie fuera.

"No mas dicho que tuviera que venir a ninguna hora. Además estaba trabajando, estaba consiguiendo la información que tu querías." La otra persona, que no era más que una sombra en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, sonrió.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sam se está derrumbando, no creo que aguante mucho más así. No se todavía porque no dejamos que su hermano muriera directamente. Eso lo hubiera destrozado al instante."

"No eres más que una niña sin experiencia. Si podíamos haber dejado a Dean morir sin más y si tienes razón, eso habría destrozado a Sam, pero con el timepo, tal vez no en un día, tal vez no en un mes, pero al final Sam habría vuelto a ser un cazador y hubiera movido cielo y tierra para dar con los asesinos de su hermano y te puedo asegurar que nos habría encontrado."

"Fueron simples humanos los que lo hicieron, no tendría porque saber…"

"No conoces a los Winchester niña." La chica refunfuñó, no le gustaba que le llamara así, como si fuera un demonio recién nacido, que el tuviera un par de milenios, no le daba derecho a tratarla así. "Son tenaces, muy persistentes y si tocas a uno de los hermanos, el otro removerá cielo y tierra para llegar a ti. No te recomiendo que los ataques cara a cara, seguramente saldrás perdiendo."

"Parece que les tengas miedo." Dijo ella con cierto tono burlesco en su voz.

"No es miedo, tan sólo es respeto a dos cazadores que han acabado mucha de nuestra gente, además esta es una buena forma de hacerles pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho. Cuando llegue el momento, Dean odiara a su hermano y será el mismo quien se enfrente a Sam."

"¿Entones a permitir que Dean vuelva a caminar?"

"Mmm… no había pensado en eso. ¿sabes? Me gusta tener el mismo poder que ese maldito de Gabriel, poder hacer sanar a la gente a mi antojo. Al principio creía que no era más que no era más que un don inútil para un demonio. Ahora me dio cuenta que voy a usarlo con mucho gusto."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tal vez no al principio. Sería una buena tortura para Sam y sobretodo para Dean. Un cazador en silla de ruedas, parece que se lleva mucho últimamente. Eso matará a Dean y le volverá susceptible, irritable, por lo que las discusiones con Sam estarán a la orden del día."

"¿Podrían llegar a matarse?" El tono de la chica era cada vez más animado, como a un niño le estuvieran dando los regalos del día de Navidad.

"Tal vez… pero dejemos que sea el destino quien decida por nosotros."

- o -

Dean no podía creer que aquel extraño que decía ser su hermano, todavía estuviera en la habitación. No le gustaba ser vigilado por alguien, como si de un policía se tratara. Se preguntó si no podía ser un policía de verdad, si estaban esperando a que se recuperara para encarcelarlo, pero luego llegó a la conclusión que eso era algo retorcido hasta para él mismo.

"Vamos vete a casa, no se quien eres y si me salvaste la vida te lo agradezco mucho, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir no quiero que estés aquí."

"Y yo te vuelvo a repetir, que como tu hermano que soy no me voy a ningún lado. ¿Y si un demonio decide atacarte?" Dean estaba a punto de contestar cuando su médico entró en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos lo había visto nunca sonreír y ahora tampoco lo hacía, por lo que definitivamente, aquello no iban a ser tampoco buenas noticias. Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados, aunque Dean no quitaba la vista de encima Sam, quería comprobar si en algún momento los ojos le brillaban o le cambiaban de color o algo que le indicara que se trataba de un demonio o algo parecido.

"Buenos días Dean, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Si no cuenta con tener aquí a un tío que dice ser mi hermano y al cual no conozco de nada, perfectamente de Doc." Sam lo fulminó con la mirada pero dijo nada. "Aunque supongo que usted sabrá mejor que yo como me encuentro."

"Si, es cierto y tengo algo que decirte." Dean por fin se olvidó de Sam, no le gustaba el tono de voz del médico. "Tengo los resultados de las últimas pruebas que te hicimos. Siento decirte que no han sido tan buenos como esperábamos."

"Usted dijo que la movilidad en las piernas la recuperaría poco a poco, pero no siento nada más debajo de mi cintura." Dean se estaba poniendo tenso, necesitaba caminar, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que tarde o temprano volvería a estar en pie y que podría volver al trabajo sin estar atascado en una silla de ruedas.

"Si es cierto, se lo que dije, pero desde el principio dije que tu caso era de los más extraños que he tenido nunca y por el momento no estás respondiendo como debes, tus piernas no lo están haciendo."

"¿Qué quiera decir con eso?" Dean levantó la voz.

"Dean…"

"Y tu, no se te ocurra decirme que me calme, porque te repito que no se quien eres." Sam se quedó callado, no era el momento de molestarle más."

"Quiero decir, que de momento no hay ningún progreso, pero no tiene sentido porque todo en ti está bien, ya deberías poder mover las piernas." No había mucho más que el médico pudiera decir, pues estaba tan perdido como Dean y Sam. "Tal vez tengas que darte un poco más de tiempo, teniendo cuenta que has estado en coma."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?"

Pero el médico no contestó, no había nada que pudiera decir. "Lo siento Dean, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento, en cuanto sepa algo más, te lo haré saber."

"Si claro." El doctor se fue y de nuevo los dos hermanos se quedaron solos.

"Dean…"

"Cállate por favor."

"Dean…"

"Cállate, por favor."

"Dean sólo quiero decirte…"

"¡Vete de esta habitación de una maldita vez! ¡No se quien eres! Dices que eres mi hermano pero se perfectamente que no tengo ninguno, porque el único hermano que tuve, murió en el incendio de mi casa. No pude salvarle, lo tuve casi en mis brazos, sólo era un bebé y no pude salvarle. Así que deja de torturarme con tus mierdas de que eres mi hermano y vete de esta jodida habitación."

Sam no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decir ante todo eso? Alguien estaba jugando con la mente de su hermano, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero lo que no sabía era como iba a poder devolverlo a la normalidad, si no sabía quien le había hecho eso.

Por eso salió de la habitación y una vez en el pasillo, se deslizó por la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo. allí se hizo un ovillo, se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y allí en la soledad del pasillo, se dejó llevar por la desesperación, llorando en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

Intentando no pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Dean, Sam entró en la habitación. Ya se lo imaginaba echándolo con cajas destempladas o gritándole, se lo imaginaba llamando a Bobby para que sacara de la habitación al que él creía que era un completo desconocido; pero eso ya no le importaba, no cuando se encontraba tan mal, cuando dormir se había convertido en todo un lujo en el que ni siquiera pensaba y cuando el diario de su padre se había convertido en su libro de cabecera.

Así lo hizo, entró en la habitación, sin hacer ruido pues Dean parecía estar dormido y se sentó en el mismo sillón de siempre, esperando a que su hermano despertara y poder hablar con él, tenía que convencerle de la realidad, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que Dean se negara a creerle, lo que ahora les sobraba era tiempo y aunque le doliera, Dean no tenía a donde ir y tendría que escucharle.

Lo miró durante un momento. Siempre lo hacía conocido como el hermano mayor, como el que cuidaba de él, como el que le protegía cuando su padre no estaba. Pocas veces había tenido Sam que preocuparse por Dean y se le hacía raro hacerlo ahora.

Parecía tan desvalido. Sonrió con tristeza, pues todavía le costaba aceptar que Dean no parecía desvalido, sino que lo estaba, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, su hermano le necesitaba más que nunca.

"¿Se puede saber que estás mirando? Te dije que no te quería en esta habitación, no se porque has vuelto." No soportaba que Dean le hablara así, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba e un completo extraño para su hermano, no le podía decir nada.

"Y yo te dije que no me iba a marchar, soy tu hermano Dean, por mucho que te cueste creer, soy Sam."

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque si hubiera podido levantarse de la cama se hubiera lanzado contra él por decir algo. Se quedó en completo silencio, observándole, como si estuviera buscando el mejor momento para atacarle.

"No me mires así, que no soy un demonio ni nada parecido, soy tu hermano y alguna criatura te ha hecho algo, te ha hecho creer que no existo o algo así."

"Callate por favor."

"Dean."

"Lo digo en serio. Ya tengo bastante con estar en esta cama o con saber que seguramente me voy a quedar en una silla de ruedas para el resto de mi vida, como para tener a un pesado como tu detrás de mi intentando convencerme que es mi hermano."

"No intento hacerte creer nada, porque te estoy diciendo la verdad Dean y puedo decirte todo lo que quieras para demostrártelo."

"No quiero que me digas nada, no quiero que me demuestres nada, porque se lo que ve vi hace veinticinco años, podía haber salvado a mi verdadero hermano de ese incendio y si ahora tendría tu edad, pero murió allí, murió en Lawrence y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar mis recuerdos."

Con mucho esfuerzo, Dean se movió y consiguió volverse para no ver a Sam, pero el muchacho, terco como lo había sido siempre se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y esperó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres atormentarme? Pues lo siento pero hace mucho que lo se hacer yo solo perfectamente. No hace falta ayuda para eso." Sam puso su mano sobre la de su hermano y la apretó en silencio.

"¿Recuerdas aquella gripe que tuviste cuando tenías doce años?" Dean se giró de golpe, al escucharle decir eso. "Papá nos había dejado solos, estaba de cacería."

"Estaba yo solo."

"No, Dean estabamos juntos y tu enfermaste, mucho, tenías mucha fiebre y llamabas a mamá. A mi me puso triste no recordarla como tu, porque ella había muerto en el incendio de casa, pero no me importaba porque tenía que cuidar de ti."

"Cállate, porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Estuve solo esos dos días, enfermo, si pero estuve completamente sólo hasta que volvió papá."

Sam apretó con más fuerza todavía la mano de su hermano, aunque sintió que este intentaba soltarse, no le iba a dejar, no hasta que le escuchara, hasta que le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle y sobretodo, que le creyera por fin y que comprendiera que pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, todavía tenía un hermano que le quería y que siempre cuidaría de él.

"Vale, muy bien acepto que no creas en mi, porque no tienes ningún recuerdo de mi existencia, entonces como se que te caíste de un arbol cuando tenías catorce años mientras espiabas a papá en una de sus cacerías. O dime como se que durante un tiempo, muy corto eso si te planteaste ir a la universidad porque te encantaba veterinaria. No se lo dijiste a nadie, menos a mi."

"No te dicho nada, porque no te conozco de nada. Además puedes ser un demonio cualquiera u otra criatura y tal vez estés leyendo dentro de mi mente." Dean tan testarudo como siempre, se negaba a creer, lo que una pequeña parte de su corazón empezaba a decirle.

"Claro que puedo serlo, pero se que confías en tu propio instinto más que en ninguna otra cosa. Así que dime sinceramente, ¿Qué es lo que tu instinto te dice sobre mi?"

Los dos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, Sam esperando conocer suficientemente bien a Dean como para saber que su instinto le dijera que lo conocía, que sabía que al menos era una persona de confianza si no su propio hermano y Dean observando a aquel desconocido como si en realidad, fuera alguien que hubiera estado a su lado durante toda su vida.

¿Por qué conocía a un extraño al que no había visto nunca? ¿Por qué sentía en su interior que aquel muchacho que no le dejaba en paz le quería más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo cuando estaba seguro que jamás se habían cruzado sus caminos?

Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la espalda, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero sobretodo le dolía el corazón, pues en su interior, sentía que faltaba algo, una parte muy importante de si mismo que el contacto con la mano de aquel desconocido le daba como nada podía hacerle sentir.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

Sam sonrió, eso era mucho más de lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento, pues por lo menos ahora, su expresión dura y fría de los últimos días, había desaparecido y se había convertido en una mirada dolorosa, llena de temor, de sentirse perdido en un mundo que le resultaba demasiado extraño, pero sobretodo era una mirada en la que parecía estar pidiéndole perdón por no haber creído en él.

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu hermano."

"Pero… pero eso no es posible, mi hermano murió siendo sólo un bebé. No pude salvarlo, lo se, sueño con eso casi cada noche y no puedo perdonarme por lo que pasó." Dean volvió el rostro, no el gustaba que nadie le viera llorar, en realidad, no recordaba a nadie que le hubiera visto llorar más que su padre.

"Veo que aún creyendo estar sólo, como si hubieras sido hijo único, sigues sin querer mostrar tus sentimientos. Pero aunque no lo creas, ya te he visto llorar y no una vez. no te gusta que nadie te vea como una persona sensible, pero lo eres, sobretodo cuando se refiere a mi y en cuanto a las mujeres, bueno, te gusta ir de tipo duro, pero cuando te enamoras, eres capaz de decirle a una chica con la que llevas saliendo tres semanas el gran secreto de la familia."

Dean sonrió, se le hacía tan raro que un completo extraño le conociera mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo. Pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, Sam para él no era más que la ilusión de lo que podría haber sido su pequeño Sammy de haber crecido, pues por mucho que confiara en las palabras de aquel tipo, Sam había muerto, lo había perdido siendo tan sólo un bebé igual que había perdido aquella noche a su madre.

Tan sólo suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba agotado, cada vez le dolía más la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro si era por toda la información que le estaba dando Sam o si era por la bala que había estado a punto de matarle.

"Necesitas descansar, dormir un poco."

"¿Eso lo dices porque me conoces y sabes que cara pongo?"

"No, eso lo digo porque estás muy pálido, aunque si sólo suspiras así cuando estás agotado, tampoco te gusta nada que la gente vea que estás cansado. Siempre te empeñas en demostrar que eres algo parecido a un superhombre. Además, podría asegurar que te encantaría ser Batman."

Dean sonrió, parecía que acababa de leerle la mente al decir aquello, pero en lugar decir algo, tan sólo asintió. Era cierto, estaba agotado y ya no podía disimularlo por más tiempo, había sido un día muy intenso y se iba a poner todavía peor cuando llegara el día siguiente y comenzara la rehabilitación.

"Te dejo, pero te aseguro que no me voy a marchar. Eres mi hermano e igual que se que tu estarías a mi lado en todo momento, yo voy a hacerlo por ti, sobretodo a partir de mañana."

"Vamos…" No se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre y mucho menos pensando que aquel hombre intentaba decirle que realmente se trataba de su hermano.

"Sam."

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Dean confundido.

"Que ibas a decir algo así como "vamos Sam que no es para tanto." ¿Me equivoco?"

Dean no contestó, pero su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que ocultó enseguida, fueron todo lo que Sam necesitó para saber que era cierto.

"Tal vez me conozcas y tal vez no me acuerde de ti por algún tipo de sortilegio o simplemente por el disparo en la cabeza, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a arroparte por las noches y que vigile por si el monstruo del armario."

"Más bien podría hacerlo yo por ti." Sam se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que había dicho, pero para entonces ya no había tiempo para retirar sus palabras. "Dios lo siento, creo que no dormir no me ayuda a tener mis sentidos al cien por cien, no debería haber dicho algo así."

"No pasa nada está bien."

"No, no está bien."

"Sam, está bien." Los dos se miraron y el menor de los hermanos se preguntó si realmente había escuchado eso, si Dean por primera vez desde que había despertado del coma; el había llamado por su nombre real. "Vaya, no resulta tan incómodo decirlo."

Mentía, porque si que lo era, si que era difícil tratar a ese hombre de veintitantos años como el hermano que nunca había llegado a conocer más que como un bebé, pero era bueno haciendo creer a la gente lo contrario a lo que realmente sentía.

"Entonces, mañana empiezas la rehabilitación." Dean sintió, si había algo que realmente le daba miedo, no era saber que tenía realmente un hermano o que su cerebro no funcionaba como era debido, sino pensar que al día siguiente iba a ser uno de los más duros de toda su vida. "Como te he dicho antes de meter la pata hasta en fondo, estaré aquí a primera hora."

"Gracias." Dijo por fin Dean, por primera vez desde que su vida se había dado la vuelta.

"Jamás te dejaría solo. Tal vez ahora te cueste creerlo, pero hemos pasado por mucho juntos y siempre he estado a tu lado. Bueno tal vez te fallé un poco cuando estaba colocado con la sangre de demonio." Dean lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. "El caso es que voy a estar contigo en todo momento."

De nuevo, Dean no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió y un momento más tarde cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama. No era fácil moverse cuando no podía sentir las piernas más allá de su cintura, pero se movió y pretendía volver a caminar, estaba decidido a volver a nadar, costara lo que costara y ningún demonio o criatura de ningún tipo se lo iba a impedir.

Sam se despidió de él y salió de la habitación, mucho más tranquilo esta vez y dispuesto a pasar, aunque sólo fuera una noche, en un motel y descansar un poco durante unas horas.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío a esas horas, excepto por una enfermera que vio entrar aprisa en un cuarto. La siguió, pues por algún motivo que no conseguía saber, su propio instinto le decía, mezclado con la misma sensación extraña que se colocaba en su estómago antes de una cacería, que algo estaba ocurriendo.

La habitación en la que había entrado estaba a oscuras, pero escuchó dos voces y supuso que una pertenecía a la enfermera. Se quedó pegado a la pared escuchando, pues de alguna forma sabía, y tal vez se tratara de sus años de cazador, que una conversación en una sala a oscuras a esas horas de la noche no era normal.

"Creo que los hermanos han estado hablando."

"Te dije que lo impidieras. Maldita niña. Debería haberlo hecho yo mismo, en lugar de…."

"Lo haré bien, lo prometo. Mañana es el primer día de rehabilitación, puedo hacer que ocurra algo. Van a pasar muchas horas juntos y Dean, se que no está todavía convencido de que Sam sea su hermano. Todavía podemos evitar que recupere sus recuerdos."

"Eso espero. Quiero llegar a lo más alto y sólo lo conseguiré si tengo en mis manos la cabeza de los Winchester. Nadie podría superar eso. ya ves lo que los que lo intentaron otros, Lilith, Azazel y ya ves que están muertos. Es mi oportunidad."

"Nuestra oportunidad."

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Vamos maldita niña, sal de aquí o te juro que te mandaré de vuelta al infierno yo mismo."

Sam miró a su alrededor, pese a lo nervioso y fuera de si que estaba por lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que refugiarse en algún sitio para que no lo descubrieran, o de lo contrario matarían a su hermano sin dudarlo. Pero no había forma de entrar en ninguna sala antes de que la chica saliera, le iban a descubrir.

"Sam. Vamos te sacaré de aquí." Sam miro a Castiel, justo había aparecido en el momento apropiado.

La enfermera salió de la sala. Estaba asustada por lo que su jefe le acababa de decir, pero podía hacerlo, podía hacer que los hermanos se enfrentaran, al fin y al cabo Dean seguía siendo el más débil de los dos y más que lo estaría cuando empezara la rehabilitación, eso le iba a agotar. Entonces ella tendría su oportunidad.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y miró a su alrededor. No soportaba el olor a ángel y aquel olía muy cerca, como si estuviera a su lado. Lo había sentido en la habitación de Dean y ahora aquí.

"Así que estás aquí Castiel. Voy a cazarte y cuando lo haga, colgaré tus alas donde todo el mundo pueda ver mi hermoso trofeo.


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Se puede saber que demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué me has sacado del hospital así?" Protestó Sam, pues nunca le había gustado la forma en la que los ángeles se desplazaban, siempre le daba ganas de vomitar.

"Era necesario. Hay demonios y otras criaturas en ese hospital, creo que han seguido el olor de Dean. quieren acabar con vosotros ahora que estáis débiles." Sam escuchaba con atención, casi sin poder creer lo que el ángel le estaba diciendo.

Se sentó en la cama del motel que casi no había pisado en los últimos días.

"¿Cómo que han seguido el olor de Dean? Además yo no estoy débil, puedo proteger a mi hermano, siempre lo he hecho y ningún demonio o lo que quiera que haya en este hospital, me lo va a impedir."

Se tumbó en la cama. Estaba realmente cansado, los suficiente para poder quedarse dormido en cuanto Castiel se marchara de la habitación. Pero sabía que había algo más, conocía perfectamente esa mirad del ángel y esperaba que continuara diciéndole lo que ocurría.

"Vamos suéltalo."

"Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta después de todo por lo que tu hermano y tu habéis pasado." Sam lo observó en silencio, definitivamente no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. "Dean y tu sois un equipo, es la única forma de que seáis realmente fuertes. Tenéis que estar juntos, luchar juntos y sobretodo estar los dos en condiciones para hacerlo."

"¿Qué estás intentando decirme? ¿Qué somos dos caras de una misma moneda o algo así? ¿Algo así como el Ying y el Yang?"

"Si, es una forma de decirlo."

"Y si debilitan a uno de los dos, nos debilitan a los dos." Castiel asintió con la misma frialdad y serenidad a la que les tenía acostumbrados siempre. "Entonces tenemos que proteger a Dean. No tendrías que haberme sacado del hospital. Dean puede estar en peligro ahora mismo y que yo sepa no está en condiciones de luchar."

Sam se levantó de golpe de la cama, por mucho que Castiel quisiera impedirle salir de allí y volver al lado de su hermano, no lo iba a conseguir. Sin embargo el ángel se puso delante de él.

"Espero que no vayas a dejarle inconsciente, porque deberías haberme dicho esto mismo allí, no esperar a estar aquí, para decirme que el hospital está poblado de demonios que quieren hacerle daño a mi hermano." Al ver que Castiel no reaccionaba, se dio cuenta que el ángel le estaba escondiendo algo. "Ya estás protegiendo a Dean ¿verdad?"

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Castiel, aunque desapareció enseguida, para volver a convertirse en su expresión serena de siempre.

"Su habitación está protegida contra la mayor parte de demonio y se que los que están en el hospital no son de un alto rango. Las otras criaturas, como la enfermera de Dean, está trabajando para los demonios, por lo que no harán nada por su cuenta. No se atreverán a matarlo."

"¿Estás seguro que no desobedecerán las órdenes de los demonios?"

"Si aprecian su vida no lo harán. Los demonios quieren personalmente a Dean." Castiel bajó la mirada, no estaba muy acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, incluso hasta haber conocido a los Winchester, apenas sabía lo que realmente eran los sentimientos, en el sentido más humano de la palabra. "Además, prometí cuidar de tu hermano y ya fallé una vez, no voy a permitir que ocurra otra vez lo mismo."

"Lo se, confío en ti para ayudar a mi hermano."

Los dos se miraron un momento, ambos se sentían culpables porque Dean estuviera en el hospital, ambos eran incapaces de olvidarlo y perdonarse a ellos mismos. Deseaban regresar en el tiempo y cambiar lo que había ocurrido y aunque Castiel podría hacerlo, también sabía que eso cambiaría demasiadas cosas del presente, por lo que tenía las manos atadas. Ahora tan sólo podían proteger a Dean para que no volvieran a hacerle daño otra vez y para eso, Sam sería capaz de matar a todo el demonio que se le pusiera por delante.

"Descansa ahora, mañana será un día muy largo para Dean y para ti. Yo volveré al hospital, si alguien se acerca a la habitación de tu hermano lo detendré." Sam asintió y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

A esas alturas, por mucho que hubiera intentado llevarle la contraria a Castiel, ya estaba demasiado agotado como para intentarlo o como para salir de la habitación. Se preguntó si el ángel le había hecho algo para que se durmiera tan rápido, pues antes casi de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada ya se había quedado dormido.

CAstiel lo observó un momento. Cuando había conocido por primera vez a los hermanos, se trataba casi de los primeros seres humanos con los que entablaba algún tipo de relación. Los veía como seres inferiores, seres que se dejaban llevar de forma excesiva por sus sentimientos y entonces había visto esas reacciones como carencias para ser unos buenos soldados como lo eran los ángeles. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado, que el amor que Dean y Sam tenían por el otro, por su hermano, era suficiente para cruzar el infierno mismo si era necesario para ayudar a su hermano.

Sam no iba a quedarse quieto aquella noche en la habitación si no le obligaba él. no es que le gustara excesivamente drogar a sus amigos, pero Sam necesitaba descansar si quería enfrentarse a los demonio que intentaban matar a su hermano, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento no contaba con ellas.

Por eso, le había obligado a dormir y al menos eso le tendría fuera de combate unas ocho horas, las suficientes para que Castiel se pudiera asegurar que Dean estaba seguro con todos los hechizos y sortilegios que había colocado en la habitación y alrededor de ella.

- o -

"Lo he intentado señor, pero nos han puesto trampas para entrar en la habitación." La chica bajó la mirada, sabía como se ponía su jefe cuando se enfadaba y sabía como lo podía pagar con ella si no conseguía lo que deseaba. "Además, creo que hay un ángel por aquí, lo he olido."

El otro hombre, enfundado en su gabardina negra, dio un par de pasos por la habitación. Se preguntó porque tenía a alguien como aquella chica trabajando para él, no era más que un parásito, una criatura tan inferior, que cualquier demonio de último nível podría ser mejor que ella.

La miró y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba asustada, que le temía, como si de un dio omnipotente se tratara, como si con un solo chasquido pudiera matarla. Eso le gustaba, por eso la tenía, porque alguien como ella, tan inocente y que no sabía nada sobre los demonios, jamás le llevaría la contraria, jamás intentaría traicionarle, por el simple hecho de tenerle miedo.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, para luego darle un beso en los labios. Ella se resistió al principio, pero puro miedo y desesperación porque pudiera matarla, hizo que no opusiera más resistencia.

"Se que hay un ángel con ellos, Castiel es su nombre y es un renegado de sus hermanos. Se oculta de los demás ángeles por miedo a que lo maten." El hombre sonrió, mostrando una terrible sonrisa. "Eso está muy bien, porque si le hacemos algo, si ese Castiel muere, a lo mejor sus hermanos me dan las gracias por ello después de todo. Un ángel muerto menos para nosotros y un traidor menos para ellos. Hasta les estaremos haciendo un favor."

Volvió a reír, esta vez más ampliamente, con el único pensamiento de lo divertido que sería matar a un ángel justo antes de matar a los Winchester. Podía ser la mejor semana de su vida si todo le salía bien y sin duda alguna, pretendía conseguir que todo le saliera bien.

"Tu sigue con lo que estás haciendo, sigue cerca de Dean, evita que recuerde quien es su hermano."

"Pero si ya saben quien soy podrían matarme." Dijo la chica muerta de miedo.

"¿Vas a atreverte a llevarme la contraría?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces haz lo que te digo y no me repliques."

La joven enfermera tan sólo asintió mientras salía del cuarto. Estaba seguro que ese plan no contaba con que ella saliera viva, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, porque si no hacía lo que se le ordenaba, entonces también moriría, así al menos, si hacía un buen trabajo y los hermanos acababan muertos, tal vez entonces aquel demonio, le perdonaría la vida.

- o -

Dean ya llevaba varias horas cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación, sonriente, como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo.

"Buenos días Dean, ¿Qué, listo para comenzar la rehabilitación?"

Dean miró a la puerta. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender y que achacaba a su falta de memoria, una parte de si mismo esperaba que Sam estuviera en ese momento con él en la habitación tal y como le había prometido la noche anterior. Sentía que le necesitaba, como si por el simple hecho de tener a Sam con él, fuera a ser más capaz de volver a caminar.

"¿Podríamos esperar a que llegara mi… a que llegara Sam?"

"Dean, hay mucha gente en rehabilitación y los horarios son muy estrictos al respecto. Si no vamos ahora, entonces habrá que esperar a mañana y cuanto antes comencemos antes volverás a caminar."

La sonrisa en el rostro de la enfermera era dulce y parecía realmente sincera, pero había algo que a Dean no le gustaba, como si se tratara de un olor extraño en el ambiente, algo que no debería estar allí.

"Entonces ¿Qué, empezamos?"

Tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que alejar a Dean de su hermano, tenía que conseguir que Dean pasara por todo aquel dolor, aquel sufrimiento en solitario. Sin embargo, antes de volver a presionar a Dean todavía más, Sam entró en la habitación.

"Siento el retraso, me he dormido, no me había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba hasta que me tumbé por fin en la cama."

Al ver al que decía ser su hermano y pese a no estar completamente convencido de que realmente lo fuera, Dean se sintió bien, sentía que las fuerzas volvían a él, como si nunca se hubiera marchado y los dos hermanos sonrieron.

"Lo siento, pero no vas a poder estar en la rehabilitación con tu hermano, son normas del hospital."

"Por favor, mira después de lo que ha pasado mi hermano, creo que sería mejor tener a alguien cercano con él." Mientras dijo eso, Sam miró a su hermano, temía que Dean le dijera que no eran realmente cercanos, que no era su hermano, algo que le impidiera estar con él pero en lugar d eso, no lo hizo, se quedó en silencio. "Por favor, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mi, creo yo necesito estar con él más que él conmigo."

"Lo siento Sam, además el propio Dean no te reconoce como hermano, así que a lo mejor no es tan buena idea que te tenga cerca, creo que si trabajas en solitario con el médico, tu recuperación podría ser más rápida." La sonrisa de la enfermera continuaba siendo cálida, extremadamente cálida pensó Sam al mirarla a los ojos. "¿Tu que dices Dean?"

De nuevo le dolía la cabeza y estaba empezando a pensar que no se trataba de algo natural, sino más bien de alguien que trataba de jugar con su mente, de hacerle pensar algo en concreto. Por eso tuvo que concentrarse en saber lo que realmente quería. Sin embargo, un momento después, cuando Castiel entró en la habitación, todo estaba mucho más claro y Dean se preguntó si aquel otro hombre también tenía algún tipo de poder sobre él.

"Creo que me gustaría tener a Sam cerca. ¿podrías preguntar si hay alguna posibilidad de que esté conmigo?"

"Claro." Dijo ella resignada. "Ire a preguntar."

"Gracias Cass, se que has tenido algo ver." Le dijo Sam al ángel una vez que la enfermera los había dejado solos.

"Dije que cuidaría de tu hermano y es lo que estoy haciendo."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam se quedó dormido aquella noche en el sofá de la habitación en la que estaba su hermano, con la sonrisa de Dean en su mente; esa sonrisa que hacía días que no había visto y que ahora le recordaba que Dean estaba volviendo a ser él mismo. Se trataba de una sonrisa sincera, la más sincera en realidad, que Sam hubiera visto en su hermano desde que estaba en hospital.

No era para menos, pues aquellos primeros pasos en la hora de la rehabilitación, esos pasos que parecían provenir de un niño que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, pero que en su caso significaban, acercarse un poco más a volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Había sido realmente agotador, pero todo aquel esfuerzo usado durante casi dos horas, finalmente había reservado para los dos hermanos y verdadero éxito. Un paso y luego otro por parte de Dean moviendo unas piernas que el mayor de los hermanos podría haber dicho que eran inservibles.

Había caminado, sin que Sam se apartara de él ni un segundo, apoyándose en su hermano, sintiendo la fuerza de Sam para matenerlo en pie, pero lo había hecho, había conseguido mover los pies, había hecho que las piernas sostuvieran todo su cuerpo durante un momento y había conseguido demostrarse que todo aquel esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

"Supongo que no lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda." Dijo Dean una vez que volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de ruedas.

"Yo no he hecho nada, me pediste que estuviera aquí contigo en tu primera hora de rehabilitación y eso he hecho."

Sam sonrió, aunque en su interior, lo que más deseaba era decir que estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano, que lo habían conseguido juntos y que jamás le dejaría. Pero no lo hizo, Dean todavía no estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que Sam sentía por él y la necesidad de estar con él.

"Venga no seas tan modesto, los dos sabemos que de no ser por ti, todavía estaría tumbado en esa cama, con la única intención de quitarme de en medio en cuanto fuera posible."

"No querías suicidarte." Sam volvió a sonreír, pero al percatarse que Dean lo miraba con total seriedad, sin inmutarse, su semblante cambió radicalmente. "Tu no eres así, no eres de los que pierde la esperanza y decide suicidarse."

Sam comenzó a empujar la silla de su hermano de vuelta a la habitación, sin querer pensar en esa posibilidad. No estaba dispuesto a creer que Dean pudiera darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Dean era fuerte, estaba seguro que era el más fuerte de los dos y que ante las peores circunstancias podía salir adelante sin problemas.

"No lo se Sam. No se lo que quería hacer. Si me conoces tan bien como dices, sabrás que no soy de los que acepta quedarse atado a una silla de ruedas como si nada. No soy como Bobby, no podría sobrevivir a algo así. Y no voy a negar que había pensado en…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo." El sólo pensamiento de esa posibilidad, le hacía daño a Sam. "Lo importante es lo que has conseguido hoy. Esos pasos han sido demasiado importantes como para estropearlos con algún mal pensamiento."

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano y dijo de nuevo sonriente, como si los últimos momentos no hubieran existido en realidad. "¿Siempre has sido tan cursi?"

"La verdad es que si."

"Eres una nenaza."

"Lo se y si te soy sincero, echaba de menos tu sentido del humor y lo mucho que disfrutas metiéndote conmigo. Ahora es cuando se que estás volviendo a ser el Dean que yo conozco."

Un momento alegre, distendido, sin miedos y sin preocuparse por los demonios que pudieran intentar atacarles dentro del hospital. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos, de vuelta a la habitación, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin contar la silla de ruedas que Sam empujaba y a la que estaba atado Dean.

Pero aún así, fue un momento para recordar la relación que tenían antes del comienzo del Apocalipsis, antes de saber lo que eran los recipientes, tanto para Michael como para Lucifer, antes de que separaran y antes de que alguien disparara a Dean.

Eran Dean y Sam, de nuevo juntos, otra vez peleando uno al lado del otro, Sam al lado de Dean, para ayudarle a pasar por los que podían estar siendo los peores momentos de su vida. Lo demás no importaba.

- o -

Así, Sam se quedó dormido; pese a que el esfuerzo de aquel día no había sido suyo, estaba agotado. Dean se había dormido muy pronto, pues él si que estaba real y físicamente cansado. Había cenado, pues para sorpresa de Sam, le encantaba la comida del hospital, por no hablar de las enfermeras, en las que esa misma noche volvió a fijarse y menos de una hora más tarde había cerrado los ojos, con la excusa de descansar un poco y sin decir nada más; había quedado profundamente dormido.

Sam no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había soñado, siempre y cuando por sueño no se entendiera, las horribles pesadillas en las que se veía sólo en el mundo por haber perdido a su hermano a causa de aquellos dos disparos, o en las que el fantasma de Dean le perseguía durante toda su vida acusándole de haber sido el culpable de su muerte.

Pero aquella noche, había vuelto a soñar. Lo había hecho con la sonrisa de su hermano al caminar, al darse cuenta que sus piernas volvían a estar vivas. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de aquel sueño con Dean, pues entonces volvería con sus bromas sobre sus gustos sexuales; eso era algo que esperaba tardar en volver a ver en su hermano.

También soñó con el Impala, que llevaba días aparcado en el desguace, esperando a que su dueño y compañero volviera a sentarse delante de su volante. Soñó con los dos cruzando de nuevo el país, lejos de Lucifer y sus guerras, buscando gente a la que ayudar y eso le hizo sentir bien, totalmente reconfortado.

De repente, un ruido en la habitación, llamó su atención haciendo que despertara. No abrió los ojos, no quería volver al mundo real en el que todavía estaría cansado, en el que a su hermano le quedaba un largo camino por delante antes de recuperarse completamente y en el que todo parecía más complicado que en los sueños.

"Sam…" Dijo una voz, pronunciando su nombre. "Sam."

El cazador murmuró algo, quería seguir durmiendo, estaba seguro que sería todavía de madrugada, que no era hora despertarse, por mucho que le llamara una enfermera. Estaba cansado y dormir era todo lo que tenía en la mente.

"Sam, vamos tengo que hablar contigo."

"Muy bien, ¿que es lo que ocurre?" Contestó finalmente Sam con poco más que un gruñido e irritado abrió los ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar de Dean." Aquello si que llamó realmente su atención e hizo que se despertara por completo de golpe. Intentó incorporarse, pero unas manos sobre su pecho apretando con fuerza, no se lo permitieron e hicieron que volviera a caer sobre el sofá. "Lo siento, no me fío de lo que puedas hacer."

Al darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando, también se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido durante todo el día. Había bajado la guardia, había estado tan concentrado en Dean, que se había olvidado por completo que había demonios en el hospital y que querían algo de Dean.

"Los humanos me gustáis mucho la verdad. Siempre os dejáis llevar por vuestros sentimientos, si tu hermano está en problemas, todo lo demás deja de importar, si a Dean le ocurre algo, ni el Apocalipsis mismo tendrá sentido para ti."

La enfermera, la misma a la que había escuchado hablar con aquel demonio gracias a Castiel, se había sentado sobre él y le acariciaba el rostro, sonriéndole con cierto cariño extraño; como si de su mascota se tratara.

"Deja en paz a mi hermano."

"Vamos Sam, ¿De verdad te crees que íbamos a dejar vivir a Dean si no quisiéramos algo de él? Podríamos haberlo matado hace muchos días y tu ni te hubieras enterado. Pero en lugar de eso, ahí lo tienes, durmiendo como un bebé y a punto de volver a caminar, ¿no te parece genial?"

Con un movimiento rápido, Sam consiguió agarrar a la muchacha del cuello y apretar un poco, lo suficiente para escucharla protestar.

"He dicho que te alejes de mi hermano y dile a tu jefe que se puede ir olvidando de lo que sea que quiera de mi hermano."

"Sammy, Sammy, no entiendes nada. Podría matarte ahora mismo."

"Ya basta." Sam empujó el cuerpo de la enfermera al suelo; había mejorado lo suficiente en controlar sus poderes con los demonios que ya apenas le afectaban cuando trataban de hacerle algo. "No he oído más que amenazas y fanfarronería por tu parte. Así que déjate de tanta tontería y dime que los que pretendéis con Dean."

"No puedo decírtelo será una sorpresa que sin duda te va a encantar. Bueno tal vez y a ti no pero yo estoy deseando ver tu cara cuando ocurra."

De nuevo, con otro movimiento veloz, Sam cogió la chica y la llevó contra la pared. Sabía que le había hecho algo a Dean para que no se despertara con las voces y el ruido y Sam casi lo prefirió, pues de lo contrario, su hermano hubiera intentado cualquier cosa para ayudarle.

"Quiero respuestas."

"No sabes lo mucho que me gustas cuando te pones agresivo."

Sam empujó su cuerpo de nuevo contra la pared. Lo sentía por la chica inocente a la que estaba lastimando, pero en algo tenía razón el demonio que la dominaba, Dean era lo más importante para él y ahora lo que fuera para evitar que nadie le hiciera daño. Lo demás, tan sólo era secundario.

"Sam, para."

El cazador miró a la puerta, sin soltar al demonio y vio a Castiel ahí parado.

"Espero que no quieras que la deje suelta."

"Quiero evitar que cometas una estupidez de la que te arrepentirás. Hay un ser humano inocente, atrapado en ese cuerpo al que estás a punto de lastimar. Si lo haces harás justo lo que ella quiere."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el cazador a Castiel, pero el ángel no le contestó, por mucho que deseaba saberlo, no había dado todavía con eso. "¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros?" Volvió a preguntar, esta vez al demonio.

La chica se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Sam la dejaba caer al suelo. Quedó sentada, algo dolorida por el golpe, pero realmente feliz. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre los Winchester, que había esperado alguien mucho más inteligente por parte de Sam, en lugar de ese muchacho asustado y temeroso de que alguien le hiciera daño a su hermano.

"¿Acaso todavía no lo sabes Sam? Todos queremos lo mismo, todos deseamos que nuestro padre gane esta guerra y para eso os necesitamos a los dos con vida, aunque no estuvo mal ver como aquel humano estúpido le disparaba a Dea, se portó bien la verdad, fue una auténtica pena, tener que matarlo al final ."

Sam se quedó parado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Él que tan sólo creía que se trataba de una facción más de demonio y al final siempre era lo mismo, Michael, Lucifer y su eterna lucha y ellos por supuesto, siempre en medio.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de aquella noche Sam no había vuelto a pegar ojo. Lo había intentado, había hecho todo lo posible por dormir, pero no había forma. Tras el ataque de aquel demonio, no había vuelto a dormir bien. Ya habían pasado tres días y ningún demonio había vuelto a molestarles, aunque Sam estaba seguro que tarde o temprano volvería alguno. Todas las noches miraba a su hermano, lo contemplaba en silencio, tan sólo por estar seguro que Dean estaba bien.

El mayor de los hermanos en cambio, caía rendido después de las sesiones de rehabilitación. Dean era un hombre fuerte, había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida, demasiadas dirían algunos, si conociera el tipo de vida de los Winchester. Pero nada tenía comparación con aquello; con el dolor por mover unas piernas que en ocasiones parecían ser troncos de madera, por tener que luchar contra su propio cerebro que tras varias horas de terapia le decía que todo aquello era en vano, que jamás lograría volver a caminar con normalidad.

Por eso, cada noche, después de cenar y tras pasar pequeños ratos hablando con Sam, el hombre que decía ser su hermano, aunque Dean no lo tuviera muy claro todavía, el cazador se quedaba profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente.

No se había enterado del ataque de la enfermera, ni siquiera sabía que había demonios en el hospital, pues entonces querría luchar. Sam y Castiel se lo habían mantenido en secreto y de momento, ese secretismo estaba funcionando.

Castiel hacía guardia permanente en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo pequeñas rondas por los pasillos en busca de rastros de demonios que ya no habían vuelto a aparecer. Parecí haber sido un aviso, una forma de decir que estaban ahí, esperando a que le Apocalipsis terminara por desatarse. Pero desde aquella noche, nada, ningún demonio, ni una sola fuerza sobrenatural. El ángel estaba seguro que la cosa no podía terminar ahí, los demonios no hacían eso y que tarde o temprano volverían a ver alguno rondando la habitación de Dean.

Sin embargo había decidido no decirle nada a Sam.

"Dean deberías dormir, has tenido uno de los días más agotadores, desde que estás aquí en el hospital."

Sam ayudó a su hermano a tumbarse en la cama desde la silla de ruedas. Dean lo miró, con ganas de decirle que podía hacerlo solo, que no necesitaba su ayuda para hacer las cosas.

Había terminado por aceptar que tal vez Sam tenía razón y era su hermano, que tal vez el disparo en la cabeza o algún tipo de fuerza externa, le habían hecho olvidarle; pero Dean seguía siendo el mismo hombre orgulloso que ante todo, odiaba tener que pedir ayuda a nadie para hacer las cosas por si mismo. Pero no dijo nada, pues al fijarse en sus piernas, que a veces le parecían completamente inútiles, sabía que no podía quedarse solo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, por mucho que reconocerlo fuera hacerse de menos, necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano.

"Estoy bien Sam, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que puedo quedarse sólo por la noche? No tienes porque dormir de mala manera en ese sofá, cuando puedes ir a una habitación de motel."

"Claro, como si pudiera dejarte solo." Sam deseaba tanto contarle el incidente con el demonio y decirle porque no podía quedarse sólo. Pero se había prometido no hacerlo, por el bien de su hermano, aunque tuviera que mentirle. "Si te dejo solo empezarás a tontear con todas las enfermeras y al final ninguna querrá acercarse a ti."

"¿De verdad piensas que estoy en condiciones de ligar con nadie? Sam por favor, si no puedo mover las piernas, no creas que otras cosas también me van a funcionar."

"Dean, hay cosas que preferiría no saberlas." Sam sonrió, pero su hermano no hizo lo mismo en respuesta, volvió la mirada hacia la pared y se quedó en silencio. "Lo siento no pretendía decir eso."

"No pasa nada, es normal, tu no lo entiendes."

La última vez que Sam recordaba haber escuchado a su hermano hablar así, con ese tono de voz tan apagado y falto de energía había sido cuando había estado a punto de morir por el ataque al corazón. Entonces se había resignado a creer que iba a morir, que no había nada que pudieran hacer para salvarle la vida. Dean era el perfecto ejemplo de mártir, siempre lo había aceptado, siempre y cuando fuera por salvar a un ser querido o simplemente por salvar a un inocente. Pero ahora no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pues ahora estaban los dos solos y si alguien tenía que dar la vida por alguien, sería Sam; pues no podía sentirse más culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano.

"Claro que no lo entiendo y preferiría estar en tu lugar a tener que verte a así."

"No digas tonterías."

"Lo digo muy en serio Dean, lo que te ocurrió fue por mi culpa, tal vez no te acuerdes, tal vez un demonio te borró esos recuerdos, pero debería haber estado contigo cuando ese tipo de disparó, en lugar de estar pensando en la mierda de hermano que tenías por abandonarte."

"Sam, déjalo ya por favor. Esto no tiene ningún sentido." Dean intentó acomodarse en la cama, pero no era nada fácil hacerlo con las piernas casi inamovibles. "Vete a dormir ¿quieres?"

"Pero Dean…"

"¡Sam, vete a dormir! Vete a un motel y duerme en una cama de verdad. Déjame sólo, al menos esta noche, no voy a caerme de la cama porque no estés y si necesito ir al baño, están las enfermeras."

Sam se quedó sin palabras. Dean le había gritado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, tantas que era difícil recordarlas todas, pero nunca había sido así; nunca lo había escuchado con tanta desesperación en la voz. Al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta que su mirada color verde no tenía ningún tipo de brillo, estaban completamente vacíos.

"Dean ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada Sam, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo y como tu has dicho, si estoy agotado."

"No me lo trago Dean." Sam se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano. "Tal todavía no lo recuerdes, pero sigo siendo tu hermano y te conozco, puede que mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo. Se cuando estás mal y ahora estás hecho una mierda."

Dean suspiró. Si conociera a ese hombre, si pudiera estar seguro que decirle la verdad le ayudaría, pero Sam parecía sincero, sus palabras parecían ser reales. Pero no lo sabía, lo veía y no veía más que a un hombre que llevaba visitándole unos cuantos días.

Si había descubierto que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ese extraño, seguramente se trataría por ser hermanos, aunque él no lo supiera. Algo aparecía en su interior cuando Sam lo sostenía durante las horas de rehabilitación y le gustaba tenerlo cerca como apoyo; pero todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para ser completamente sincero con él.

"Sam por favor, no estoy de humor para volverme sentimental contigo, así que te agradecería que me dejaras sólo."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo."

"¡Maldita sea Sam! Tengo treinta años, se cuidar de mi mismo, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca, no necesito que seas mi jodida babysitter otra noche más, sinceramente Sam, Vete de una puñetera vez."

Dean clavó la mirada en los ojos de su hermano, quería hacerle daño, si quería hacerle daño a conciencia, aunque no supiera con exactitud las palabras que más podían dolerle. Esperó, sin decir nada, hasta que Sam por fin se levantó de la cama.

"Como quieras, pero mañana por la mañana volveré, supongo que para entonces estarás de mejor humor."

Sam salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. no quería demostrar lo mucho que le había disgustado aquello, pues al fin y al cabo Dean no era el mismo. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, luchando por no derrumbarse. Tuvo que respirar con fuerza, cerrar los ojos y pensar en que todo se arreglaría.

"¿Cómo está?"

"No lo se Cass, hoy está muy raro, está hecho polvo y no se porque. Lleva tres días en la terapia y ya empieza a dar sus primeros pasos. El médico ha dicho que en unos meses, volverá a caminar con normalidad."

"Puede que ese sea el problema. Dean no va a querer estar en una cama postrado durante meses y menos con lo que se nos viene encima." Sam se sorprendió de lo mucho que Castiel parecía conocer a su hermano, tal vez fuera la mente fría del ángel o verlo desde fuera, pero la verdad era que Sam no había pensado en ello.

"¿Por qué no hablas con él? Después de todo a ti si que te conoce, no eres un extraño que dice ser un amigo." Sam suspiró; no poder ayudar a su hermano de verdad, le estaba destrozando y más cuando tenía que pedir ayuda a otra persona para hacerlo. "Cass, por favor, eres su amigo, ahora mismo, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, eres alguien mucho más importante para él que yo."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero tu hermano es demasiado orgulloso."

"Tu sólo inténtalo por favor."

El ángel asintió, no sabía que palabras usar para hablar con Dean, pues al fin y al cabo no era un experto en lo que se refería a los sentimientos humanos. Entró en la habitación pensando que decirle para, al menos, reconfortarle, pero al ver al cazador, se quedó sin palabras.

Tan sólo lo había visto llorar un par de veces, pero nunca como en ese momento. Dean se secó las lágrimas en cuanto vio entrar a su amigo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar todos sus sentimientos y sobretodo, no como para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

"Dean."

"¿Qué? ¿Te ha enviado Sam para que te cuente lo que me pasa? Pensaba que ya se lo había dejado claro."

Castiel se acercó a la cama, pero se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a Dean en silencio. El cazador sintió que aquellos ojos le estaban traspasando y que podían leerle la mente y eso no le gustaba.

"Tienes miedo, es normal."

"No tengo miedo. No es eso, ¿es que no puedo estar cansado sin más?"

"Tienes miedo a no volver a andar, a que te ocurra lo mismo que a Bobby y quedarte para siempre en una silla de ruedas." Dean abrió la boca, pero el ángel continuó hablando. "No crees poder ser tan fuerte como él para aguantar y no pegarte un tiro primero. Pues lo siento, Dean pero sería un acto cobarde, sobretodo para alguien como tu."

"¿Cobarde dices? ¿Qué sabes tu de cobardía, si fuiste el primero que escapó de sus hermanos para enfrentarse a Uriel? El cobarde eres tu, Castiel, un cobarde y un maldito traidor."

Castiel dio un paso atrás, pues aunque demasiado tarde, acababa de descubrir de que iba todo aquello.

"¿Cuánto llevas metido en el cuerpo de Dean?"

El demonio sonrió, deformando la expresión de Dean.

"El suficiente para haber destrozado el corazón del pobrecito Sam, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando he hecho que Dean le echara de la habitación. Ha sido muy divertido."

"Sal de su cuerpo."

"¿O qué?"

"Yo mismo te expulsaré y no será divertido." Castiel apretó con fuerza los puños.

Si, Dean era uno de sus mejores amigos, el primer humano por el que había sentido algo que no fuera verlo como alguien inferior. Tenían sus diferencias, pero eran buenos amigos y por nada del mundo quería que un demonio le hiciera daño.

"Me gustaría ver como intentas sacarme de este cuerpo, que por cierto me gusta mucho." El demonio voy a sonreír, de una forma horrible, casi despiadada, que afeaba de una forma terrible, el rostro del cazador.

Castiel alargó la mano, sacar a un demonio el cuerpo de un inocente no era nada difícil pues lo había hecho cientos, miles de veces incluso. Se concentró, no creía tener que usar una gran cantidad de energía para sacar del cuerpo de su amigo un demonio menor, pero aún así no quería que lo cogiera de improviso. El demonio no se inmutó y Castiel se preguntó el motivo, aunque no tardó en averiguarlo.

"¿Debería tener miedo?" Dijo el demonio alegremente.

"Vas a volver al infierno demonio."

"Yo no estaría tan segura."

El demonio levantó la mano de la misma forma que lo había hecho Castiel, pero ella, con mucho menos fuerza que el ángel y una gran sonrisa en los labios lo empujó contra la pared. Castiel protestó por el golpe, pero se quedó mirando al demonio, que se estaba levantando de la cama.

"Sabes que al cuerpo del cazador le está sentando bien levantarse y caminar, podría quedarme un tiempo con él. No veas el mal humor que gasta des que no anda."

"Sal de su cuerpo. Otro demonio dijo hace tres noches que queríais a los hermanos vivos."

El demonio se acercó a Castiel y colocó la mano sobre su pecho.

"Y así es. Por si no te has dado cuenta no le hecho nada malo. Gracias a mi está caminando, gracias a mi vuelve a ser un hombre completo otra vez y gracias a mi le ha dicho a su hermano todo lo que él mismo no se atrevía a decirle. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?" Castiel no contestó, pues comenzaba a sentir un tremendo calor, proveniente de la mano del demonio que lo aprisionaba contra la pared. "Sin embargo, tu no eres tan valioso como ellos, en realidad, tu verdadero valor, está en entregar tu cabeza a mis jefes y la verdad, Cass, es que me apetece mucho divertirme contigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dominar ninguno de sus movimientos y lo que era peor todavía, no podía evitar que aquel demonio hiciera daño a Castiel. Usó todas sus fuerzas, que por culpa de la fuerza del demonio no eran muchas, para tomar el control; pero no había forma, se sentía encerrado, encadenado y su única posibilidad parecía ver a través de unos ojos que ahora no reconocía como suyos y unas manos que pese a sus muchos esfuerzos, producían un calor extrahumano.

Miró a Castiel, le dolía tanto lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. Castiel llevaba mucho tiempo ayudándole a enfrentarse a los demonios, en aquella guerra entre el bien y el mal en la que tan sólo se había sentido siempre.

Durante un segundo, mientras trataba de recuperar las fuerzas, se preguntó si Sam le había dicho la verdad, si en realidad se trataba de su hermano o por el contrario era algún tipo de demonio, o alguien que trataba de hacerle daño.

No iba a negar que Sam le había caído bien y en cierto modo le recordaba a su padre y a él mismo. Tal vez era su forma de hablar o la forma en la que se movía, tal vez fuera lo testarudo que parecía ser; pero había algo muy familiar en Sam.

"_Basta" _Creyó decir en voz alta, pero un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho, que su voz no había salido de su cuerpo, que posiblemente tan sólo el demonio había escuchado eso. _"Deja en paz a Castiel. Dices que nos quieres a nosotros, aunque todavía no se porque quieres a Sam. Así deja en paz a Castiel; él no tiene nada que ver con esto."_

"Que pena que no puedas oírlo." El demonio acercó su boca al oído de Castiel y comenzó a reír. "El bueno de Dean está intentando convencerme de que te deje vivir, que tu no tienes nada que ver con esto. ¿Tu también crees eso Cass?"

La mano del demonio apretó con más fuerza todavía el pecho de Castiel, produciendo un calor tan grande, que le estaba lastimando. No dijo nada, sabía lo que el demonio quería escuchar, al fin y al cabo, después de tantos meses juntos, Castiel apenas era capaz de esconder nada a Dean; aunque no le dijera nada, el cazador podía leer sus miradas y seguramente el demonio estaba haciendo ahora lo mismo.

"¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato Cass? Dime, ¿Crees que no tienes nada que ver con esto? Porque yo creo que si Dean está en el hospital y si le ha ocurrido todo esto es por tu culpa, porque no supiste cuidar de él como debías. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Castiel miró al demonio, aunque sabía que dentro también estaba Dean. podría quitárselo de encima usando tan sólo un pequeño esfuerzo, pero entonces seguramente lastimaría a Dean. Entonces no lo vio, no fue más que un segundo, un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Dean, un brillo que pertenecía al cazador y no al demonio que lo estaba dominando. El ángel sonrió, tal vez después de todo había una posibilidad.

"Tienes razón, fue mi culpa, no cuidé de Dean y ahora está aquí. ¿Pero sabes cual es la mayor diferencia entre él y tu?" El demonio lo miró. Castiel tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de volver a hablar, pues el dolor en el pecho era cada vez mayor y poco a poco se estaba haciendo insoportable. "En cuanto me deshaga de ti, volverás al infierno a lamerte las heridas, mientras que Dean nunca se da por vencido."

El brillo en los ojos de Dean todavía estaba allí y la forma en la que el demonio le miraba. Castiel lo supo en ese preciso momento, aquella mirada, incluso la sonrisa en los labios de la persona que le estaba atacando, formaban parte de la personalidad de Dean; durante un breve momento, Castiel cayó en la cuenta de que no era el demonio el que dominaba en ese momento.

"¿De que estás hablando?" El demonio se separó un poco de Castiel, aunque el ángel estaba seguro que era cosa de Dean, porque le había dejado el espacio suficiente para poder deshacerse de él y poder lanzarlo al suelo.

"Conozco a Dean mejor que tu." Castiel fue hasta el demonio y lo levantó, agarrándolo el cuello de la camiseta. "Tu no eres nada, tan sólo demonio más, uno de tantos que hemos matado en este tiempo."

Desde el interior de su cuerpo, Dean gritó, el dolor era terrible, la forma en la que el demonio lo estaba encarcelando, parecía que lo comprimía, como si en realidad dispusiera de cuerpo al que lastimar. Se imaginaba a si mismo doblado en el suelo, descompuesto por el dolor que le estaba produciendo el demonio, sin poder hacer nada para volver a tomar el control sobre si mismo. Notaba unas cadenas aprisionaba su cuello, su corazón, todo él. Ya no podía aguantar más y lo peor de todo era que estaba a punto de poner en un serio peligro a Castiel.

"En eso, Cass, estás muy equivocado."

Castiel se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el que hablaba ahora, ya no era su amigo, si no el demonio. El ángel no vio venir el golpe, por lo que no pudo evitar que el demonio lo lanzara al suelo y de un salto se pusiera en pie. Caminó lentamente hacía Castiel, sonriendo; todo estaba volviendo a su sitio y mientras Sam estuviera fuera, dolido por las palabras que creía que le había dicho su hermano, el demonio tendría tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera con Castiel.

- o -

Sam llegó a la recepción del hospital, sin poder creer que Dean le hubiera echado de la habitación con aquellos humos. Comprendía perfectamente, que para su hermano, ahora él no era más que un extraño que le contaba historias sin sentido; pero su hermano nunca había sido así, ni en los peores momentos, ni cuando habían discutido por su marcha a Stanford. Dean nunca le había tratado así.

"Eh, Rebeca ¿estás bien?"

Sam se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz. Vio a la enfermera de su hermano, estaba pálida y se movía lentamente, como si estuviera mareada. Al cazador le sorprendió el terrible cambio en la chica. Un compañero se acercó a ella e hizo que detuviera su camino.

"¿Rebeca?"

"No lo se. No se ni como he llegado hoy al hospital, ni estos últimos días. No lo entiendo." La enfermera se frotó la frente, estaba todo tan confuso en su mente. Los días pasados se habían convertido una nube densa en la que no podía ver nada. "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

Sam se acercó a ella, reconocía muy bien ese comportamiento, pero esperaba estar equivocado, por el bien de su hermano. La chica lo miró, de alguna manera, como si lo hubiera visto en algún sueño, lo reconoció, pero no estaba en absoluto segura donde lo había visto.

"¿Nos conocemos?"

"Llevas unos días siendo la enfermera de mi hermano." La miró a los ojos, estaba perdida, sin duda, y al acercarse disimuladamente a su cabello, pudo notar el olor tan característico de los demonios, sulfuro. "¿De verdad no te acuerdas?"

"¿Tu hermano?" Protestó, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. "Lo siento, me siento fatal y no me acuerdo de nada, es como si hubiera estado bebiendo durante estos últimos días ya hora despertara con un resaca horrible."

La chica todavía estaba diciendo algo cuando Sam echó a correr pasillo adelante, de vuelta otra vez a la habitación de su hermano. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había demonios en el hospital que iban tras su hermano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían estado jugando con él.

"_Soy tu debilidad y tu eres la mía. Hasta el demonio más estúpido lo sabría después de tanto."_

¿Cuántas veces habían tenido aquella conversación? ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido que poner en peligro la vida del otro por acabar con un demonio? ¿Cuántas veces habían dejado marchar al demonio, fantasma, o lo que fuera por el bien de su hermano?

"_Dean tiene que estar bien, Dean tiene que estarlo." _Pensaba Sam mientras corría por el pasillo.

No fue más que un minuto apenas, lo que le costó llegar a la habitación, pero él lo sentía como si hubieran sido horas. Tal vez Dean estuviera muerto por su despiste, eso si que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Se detuvo delante la puerta, cerrada como la había dejado él. Sacó el arma que siempre tenía guardada, al mismo tiempo que intentó escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación.

Un ruido desde dentro le sobresaltó, parecía el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared.

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Castiel? ¿Vas a atreverte a hacerme un exorcismo? En cuanto me marché de su cuerpo, Dean volverá a estar débil y si fuerzas su cuerpo, podrías matarlo."

Sam apretó con fuerza el arma que sostenía entre las manos y abrió con decisión la puerta.

"¡Sammy! Me alegra ver que tu también has venido." Dijo el demonio, apartando durante un momento la mirada de Castiel y fijándose en el menor de los hermanos. "Pensaba que estabas tan deprimido que te habrías marchado al hotel. Veo que estaba equivocado, eres más testarudo de lo que yo creía"

El demonio levantó la mano, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Sam Winchester, pero ahora que lo veía, ahora que lo tenía cerca, no parecía nada del otro mundo y mucho menos parecía capaz de acabar con tantos demonios. El demonio se mantuvo seguro de si mismo y vio que Sam daba un paso atrás. Sonrió satisfecho, mientras escuchaba a Dean en el interior del cuerpo gritando para intentar evitar lo que iba hacer.

"Pobrecito Dean, incluso ahora que no te conoce está intentando protegerte. Pero no le va a servir de nada."

Lanzó con más energía todavía la mano contra Sam, podría con él, en menos de lo que hubiera esperado, Sam estaría a su merced, podría acabar de una vez por todas con Castiel y el cuerpo de Dean sería para él. Había que mantener a los dos hermanos con vida, aunque nadie decía que no pudiera jugar con ellos y divertirse todo lo que quisiera.

"_Déjales en paz."_

"_Lo siento Dean, pero es una pena que no sepas porque quiero que tu hermano sufra. Porque por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, Sam es tu hermano y si, ha sido cosa mía que no te acuerdes de él." Dean escuchó reír al demonio, tanto desde dentro del cuerpo como desde fuera. "Mi jefe te quiere con vida, a ti a tu hermano, pero teníais que dejar de ser un problema de una vez por todas. No ha sido tan difícil después de todo."_

Desde el interior de su cuerpo, Dean vio a Sam dar un paso atrás, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Si lo conociera, diría que Sam no quería usar sus poderes con el demonio que Dean tenía dentro, por no lastimarle a él. Dean respiró profundamente, si a lo que estaba haciendo en el interior de su cuerpo y se esforzó por concentrar las pocas fuerzas con las contaba para enfrentarse al demonio.

"Vamos Sam ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

Sam dio un paso atrás otra vez. No podía atacar a Dean, no en su estado, no cuando en el mismo momento en que el demonio dejara su cuerpo, podía morir. No podía ponerle las cosas peor de lo que estaban. Pero si dejaba que el demonio siguiera haciendo aquello, seguramente podría con él.

Castiel avanzó unos pasos hacia el demonio, aunque todavía estaba aturdido por el dolor. El demonio se dio la vuelta, movió con rapidez el cuerpo de Dean, levantó la otra mano y lanzó al ángel contra la pared.

"¿Y esto es lo mejor con lo que cuenta tu dios? Un ángel que no es enemigo para mi y un cazador, que no se atreve a lastimar a su hermano, por mucho que sea más que un cuerpo sin sentido, ocupado por un demonio como yo. Entonces veo que el Apocalipsis va a terminar antes de lo que me imaginaba."

No lo vio venir, no se dio cuenta cuando Sam se lanzó a por él, pero el menor de los hermanos no podía soportar que un demonio hablara así de Castiel y mucho menos de su propio hermano. Lo cogió del cuello y lo llevó hasta la pared. Una vez que el demonio quedó aturdido, se separó de él y levantó la mano, dejó clavado al demonio contra la pared, con una fuerza que Sam no había sentido nunca.

Supuso que no había fuerza mayor que las ganas de proteger a su hermano y librar de aquel demonio. Concentró toda su fuerza en no lastimarle demasiado, pero si en mantenerlo allí y agotarlo poco a poco.

"Sam, por favor no lo hagas." El cazador se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hermano, sonando tan ahogada y atormentada. Incluso aquellos ojos que lo miraban desesperados no correspondían con los de su hermano.

"Sam, no le creas." Dijo Castiel una vez que el demonio le había dejado libre.

El cazador le miró, sin dejar de hacer presión en el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras evitaba que el demonio hiciera nada.

"Sam, sabes que soy yo, mírame a los ojos, lo sabes muy bien, reconoces mis ojos ¿verdad que si?"

"Dean no te reconoce." Castiel se acercó a él, comprendía que a Sam le costara tanto aceptar aquello, pero viéndolo desde fuera, no como hermano, sino como amigo, Castiel estaba completamente seguro que aquellos ojos que miraban, no eran los de Dean. "¿Alguna vez tu hermano ha rogado por su vida?"

El cazador miró a su amigo. Castiel tenía razón. Dean nunca le hablaría así. Se volvió a concentrar en el demonio, tenía que sacar de una vez aquella criatura de su hermano, pero tenía que evitar hacerle daño. cerró un momento los ojos y un segundo más tarde escuchó gritar a Dean.

"¡Sam!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sam no supo en que momento dejó de estar el demonio dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, pues ya se odiaba bastante por oírlo gritar y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo en realidad, le estaba destrozando. Pero lo vio en sus ojos, un momento eran negros, faltos de vida, por completo y sobretodo inhumanos y cuando volvió a mirarlos, allí estaba otra vez su hermano; agotado, muerto de miedo incluso ya que por culpa de su pérdida de memoria no conocía los poderes de Sam y tan sólo se mantenía en pie por la fuerza que Sam mantenía en él; en cuanto le liberara, caería al suelo irremediablemente.

"Sam…" Murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, la cabeza baja y los ojos casi cerrados.

No lo reconocía, de eso estaba seguro el otro cazador, pero al menos el demonio ya no estaba dentro de él. Sabía que no lo había matado, simplemente había salido de su cuerpo, había escapado como un rata; sin pararse a luchar, una vez que había visto que Sam era más fuerte que él, dejando a Dean apenas sin fuerzas.

Castiel corrió hasta él, una vez recuperado y lo sostuvo para que cuando Sam lo dejara caer no llegar a darse contra el suelo. Dean se dejó coger y llevar hasta la cama, algo muy poco propio de él en circunstancias normales. Pero no dijo nada, como si de un niño que dejaba que su padre en enseñara a caminar.

Pocos segundos después de conseguir sentarse en la cama, las piernas le fallaron de nuevo por completo, aunque podía moverlas; las sentía como si de dos piedras grandes y pesadas se trataran.

Gimió dolorosamente al conseguir tumbarse y volvió la mirada hacia a ventana. Algo había cambiado en él, algo que ni Sam ni Castiel podían interpretar pero que los dos sentían el rostro del mayor de los hermanos.

"Dean ¿Estás bien?" el cazador no contestó a su hermano, tan sólo mantuvo la vista fija en la ventana, a través de la cual tan sólo se veía el cielo. Por eso Sam, se sentó en la cama y tocó el hombro de su hermano. "¿Dean?"

"Déjame ¿quieres?"

"Pero Dean…" La mano de Castiel sobre su hombro, hizo que Sam dejara de hablar. miró al ángel, buscando una respuesta que él no conseguía encontrar por mucho que buscaba en la expresión de su hermano.

Algo había cambiado, algo mucho mayor que el simple y a la vez tremendo hecho de haber sido poseído por un demonio. Tal vez aquella criatura le hubiera mostrado algo de su pasado, algo que no había recordado por si mismo. Tal vez incluso, pensó Sam hubiera decidido trastocar alguno de esos sentimientos.

"Dean, dime lo que ocurre, puedo ayudarte."

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano y la fría mirada que le mostró, le dejó sin palabras. antes no lo miraba así, aun cuando no le recordaba, no le miraba con tanto odio.

"Sam, tal vez deberíamos dejarle descansar, mañana tiene rehabilitación a primera hora y debería dormir."

"No voy a ir a la maldita rehabilitación."

De nuevo volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya había tenido bastante, aquel demonio, le había mostrado cosas que no quería volver a recordar, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido su hermano por haber estado a su lado cuando lo había necesitado.

"No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que ir a las sesiones o de lo contrario…"

"¿De lo contrario que Sam? ¿No volveré a caminar? ¿No volveré a estar en una cacería? ¿O tendrás que ocuparte de mi?" Dejó de hablar un momento, mientras las imágenes que le había mostrado el demonio de su hermano alimentándose de la sangre de otros demonios se apoderaban de su mente. "Tal vez no tengas tiempo para ocuparte de tu hermano inválido cuando tengas que tomar más sangre de demonio."

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?"

"Lo he visto hermanito. Se quien eres de verdad, por una vez un demonio ha hecho algo bueno y me ha enseñado la realidad." Sam dio un paso adelante hasta la cama, pero se detuvo cuando Dean volvió a hablar. "Dime una cosa Sam, antes de que me ocurriera esto, antes de convertirme en un maldito inútil, ¿Sabía en lo que se había convertido mi hermano o habías conseguido ocultarlo?"

"Dean no hagas esto." Dijo por fin Castiel acercándose a la cama. "Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas y se que tu no eres así."

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Sam se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"Volveré esta noche y mañana iré contigo a la rehabilitación." Pese a lo confuso que estaba, Dean notó la desesperación y la tristeza total en el tono de voz de su hermano, que ahora, no era siquiera capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Dean tenía razón en parte; por mucho que las palabras le hubiera destrozado el corazón, Sam no podía cambiar lo que había hecho y en lo que había estado a punto de convertirse por culpa de la sangre de demonio.

Al fin y al cabo esa misma sangre había sido la que había llevado a su hermano al hospital. Si hubiera estado con él, si no se hubieran separado aquel fatídico día, seguramente aquellos humanos no hubieran podido dispararle.

Cogió con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, hasta hacerse daño en la mano, pero no le importaba, aquel dolor era minúsculo comparado con el que sentía en su corazón.

"Dean, se que no quieres hablar y bueno, también imagino que me odias, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, se que todo esto es por mi culpa y si pudiera, ahora mismo me cambiaría por ti, yo me merezco más que tu, pasar por lo que estás pasando tu ahora."

No esperó a recibir contestación de Dean, pues no quería saber lo que pensaba de él. Salió de la habitación y se desplomó en la primera silla que encontró en el pasillo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pues estaba tan desesperado que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y no quería que nadie le viera en ese momento.

Se preguntó si había perdido a Dean para siempre, si después de todo, el demonio había conseguido su propósito haciendo que Dean le odiara para siempre. Si al menos recordara todo por lo que habían pasado juntos y no solo lo que le había hecho ver ese maldito demonio.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La voz le devolvió a la realidad y levantó la cabeza rápidamente. "Lo siento no quería asustarte, simplemente es que te he visto ahí, salir de la habitación de tu hermano. Es duro lo se."

Sam miró a Rebeca, la joven enfermera que había sido poseída ese mismo día. Ella le miraba sonriendo y se arrodilló frente a él. Le acarició el rostro de la forma más cariñosa que habían tratado a Sam en días y tomó su mano.

"Ojalá lo supieras." Rebeca volvió la mirada. "Lo siento, parece que hoy solo se decir las cosas en el momento menos apropiado." Suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza como si de un robot sin energía se tratara.

"No pasa nada, me he oído cosas mucho peores y en casos como el tuyo, creo que te lo podría perdonar." La chica volvió a sonreírle. "Quieres tomar un café, estoy segura que te hace falta algo como eso."

Se levantó y le dio la mano al cazador, para luego tirar de él. Sam se levantó, aunque lo hizo sin muchas ganas. Pero no tenía donde ir, no quería volver al motel, pues no deseaba por nada del mundo estar solo, pues entonces comenzaría a pensar a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.

"Vamos no me mires con esa carita de perrito abandonado, que solo te estoy invitando a tomar un café."

El cabello rubio y largo de la chica se enredó ligeramente cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Era realmente bonita y hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado ni cuenta. la miró por primera vez, no como una víctima y no como la enfermera de su hermano, sino como la mujer joven y hermosa que era.

- o -

"Podrías contarme al menos a mi que es lo que has visto." Dijo Castiel deteniéndose frente a Dean, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

"No han sido más que recuerdos sueltos, pero muy reveladores." Se giró con dificultad en la cama, pues tal y como había notado antes, las piernas volvían ser uno de sus enemigos. "Supongo que ahora se porque mi cerebro había olvidado la existencia de Sam y tal vez fuera mejor así."

"No piensas eso realmente."

Un pequeño brillo apareció en la mirada de Dean, pero se fue pronto. Castiel reconocía ese gesto en el cazador. Todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos le había ayudado a reconocer cada gesto en su amigo. Por eso, cuando vio ese brillo, aunque solo había durado un segundo, que los recuerdos de Sam no solo habían sido malos.

"¿Has visto a Sam cuando era un niño?" Dean dejó de mirarle rápidamente; a veces se preguntaba si era capaz de leer su mente. "Has visto al niño al que salvaste del incendio en Lawrence ¿verdad? Al que enseñaste a caminar porque tu padre no estaba y por el que lo dejaste todo siendo un adolescente."

"Cállate, no comprendes nada." Dean agarró con fuerza la sábana. "Lo he visto todo, no como recuerdos, porque miro a Sam y no se quien es, sino como una película, una jodida película de nuestras vidas en la que no se siquiera que soy el protagonista."

Castiel se sorprendió, al ver que una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del cazador. Pocas veces lo había visto llorar, pero siempre había sido por motivos más allá de lo que Dean podía controlar, motivos que le superaban; incluso cuando lo había visto sin estar presente en su vida, al morir su padre, al ver morir a Sam… siempre le había roto el corazón verlo tan abatido y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No hagas eso Cass, no me trates como si fuera un pobre desgraciado. Somos amigos pero eso no te da derecho a sentir lástima por mi." Dean apretó los puños.

Aquello era casi demasiado para él, las visiones de su hermano de un pasado que no recordaba, aquel niño por el que hubiera dado su vida, aquel niño que se había quedado dormido con sus nanas, tantas navidades en las que había tenido que poner excusas por su padre. Dean había sido mucho más un padre para él que el propio John y ahora mismo Dean no se acordaba.

Tan sólo veía con claridad los momentos en los que Sam le había hecho daño o le había decepcionado, los momentos en los que le había dicho que le odiaba o cuando le había pillado con la sangre de demonio. Eso era lo único que le dejaba algún sentimiento en el corazón.

"No siento pena por ti. Ahora mismo pienso que eres un absoluto imbécil."

Dean contempló a su amigo con ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero no lo hizo, pues realmente sentía como tal imbécil.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¿Vas a dejarte vencer por un demonio? Te conozco Dean y se que jamás harías tal cosa. Sam ha cometido errores terribles, lo se, pero no merece que le hagas esto."

"Dime entonces Cass, ¿qué quieres que haga?"


	12. Chapter 12

Al final se había dejado convencer por Castiel y después de todo había decidido ir a la rehabilitación. No estaba seguro que fuera a servir de algo, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, pero el tiempo al lado del ángel le había ayudado a confiar en él. Estaba totalmente agotado después del día anterior; pocas veces había sido poseído por demonios, pero su padre le había contado muchas veces como quedaba el cuerpo del ser humano después. Era como una terrible resaca, incluso peor, pero si además pensaba en lo débil que él mismo estaba de por si, todavía era mucho peor.

Castiel había estado con él toda la noche. Cuando Dean le había dicho que podía quedarse solo, el ángel le había dicho que quería cuidar de él, pero los dos sabían muy bien sus verdaderos motivos. Castiel le conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz, no quería ver como dejaba el hospital, como desaparecería para siempre; pues tenía muy claro que sus problemas de salud no lo iban a detener.

Por la noche, Dean se despertó con pesadillas, los ojos muy abiertos mirando al techo, preguntándose si lo que había visto no era más que fruto de su imaginación o si por el contrario los recuerdos que el demonio le había hecho ver, era completamente reales. Se mantuvo en silencio, miró a Castiel, parecía dormido, con los ojos cerrados, sentado junto a él, inmóvil en aquel sillón incómodo.

Ahora que lo miraba parecía mucho más humano, cuidando de él, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba ejerciendo del que se preocupaba que no fuera a ninguna parte; pero era su amigo, su mejor amigo en ese momento, el único, junto con Bobby en el que realmente podía confiar.

Pero los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que el demonio había implantado en su cabeza y que no tenía forma de saber si eran reales o no, aquel Sam al que no reconocía como su hermano; lo había visto tomando sangre demonio, haciendo cosas horribles… ese no podía ser la misma persona de la que el propio Sam le había hablado, el niño que Dean había cuidado toda su vida, aquel por el que había dado su vida. Algo estaba mal, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era, o bien lo que Sam le había contado o bien lo que le había mostrado el demonio.

"Deberías dormir un poco más, el día que tienes por delante va a ser realmente intenso."

Dean se volvió hacia Castiel, que ahora lo miraba a los ojos directamente, como si de un perro fiel se tratara.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que he visto. No se lo que es real de lo que no." Intentó acomodarse en la cama, aunque no era fácil por la falta de movilidad en sus piernas. Protestó, pero antes de poder decir nada, Castiel ya estaba a su lado, ayudándole a acomodarse.

"Esto lo podría hacer Sam, estaría encantado de ayudarte. Es tu hermano."

"Cass, vamos no me hagas esto. Se supone que estoy enfermo, me han disparado, deberías cuidarme en lugar de estar dándome sermones." Dean sonrió, tratando de ocultar lo que realmente sentía. De todas formas, sabía que no habría forma de engañar a alguien como Castiel, pues en el peor de los casos leería su mente y vería lo que realmente pensaba. "Además, no conozco a Sam y por mucho que tu o él me digáis lo contrario no va a hacer más fácil que me lo crea."

Castiel le ofreció un vaso de agua, que Dean vio de un solo trago.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad."

"¿Y la sangre de demonio? ¿También tengo que darle una oportunidad a eso?"

Los dos amigos se miraron, Castiel sabía que en eso Dean llevaba razón, durante mucho tiempo había luchado por sacar a su hermano de aquella horrible situación y lo malo era que ahora no recordaba que lo había conseguido. Por su parte Dean estaba cansado, apenas lo decía pero el dolor en la espalda y las piernas se estaba haciendo cada día peor, la rehabilitación estaba acabando poco a poco con él y no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

"Dean… Sam es tu hermano, confía en mi." Castiel puso su mano sobre la Dean, no era algo que hiciera habitualmente, apenas había contacto físico entre los dos amigos, pero el ángel sabía que en ese preciso momento, eso era lo que Dean más necesitaba, un amigo cerca, alguien en quien realmente pudiera confiar. "Lo está pasando fatal y necesita recuperar a su hermano."

"¿Y si su hermano no lo reconoce?"

Dean volvió el rostro, pero no lo hizo a tiempo como para que Castiel no viera las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Aquello deshizo el corazón del ángel, pese a no tener sentimientos como un ser humano más, pero ver sufrir a un buen amigo, tal vez el único que tenía de verdad, era algo que le hacía daño.

"Ya no se quien soy Cass. Cuando desperté en este hospital y vi a Sam, creí que era un pirado, alguien que había escuchado hablar sobre los cazadores y quería hacerse mi mejor amigo." Miró sus manos que estaban a punto de comenzar a temblar, las apretó con fuerza y consiguió mantenerse firme. "Cuando dijo mi hermano, no lo recordaba, no podía ser; no tenía ningún hermano, ni siquiera ahora estoy seguro de que diga la verdad. Pero ahora ya no se que creer."

Por más que lo intentó, la voz se le quebró, todo estaba demasiado confuso en su cabeza, su mente estaba hecha un lio y parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

"¿Y si confías en mi?" Deal volvió a mirar a su amigo, con los ojos ahora enrojecidos y la mirada difusa. "Se que no he sido completamente sincero contigo en el pasado, pues creía que era lo mejor para mi causa. Pero tienes que creer que ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sam es tu hermano y habéis hecho más el uno por el otro de lo que cualquier otro ser humano podría hacer. Habla con él, escúchale y verás que algo cambia dentro de ti."

"¿Es cierto lo de la sangre de demonio?"

Castiel tan sólo asintió, no tenía sentido continuar mintiendo a su mejor amigo, cuando tarde o temprano, Dean descubriría la verdad. Se volvió a sentar a su lado y puso una mano sobre su frente.

"Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso."

"Pero tienes que dormir y no vas a hacerlo si continuas teniendo esas pesadillas en tus sueños."

"Pero…"

Dean no fue capaz de decir nada más, pues un segundo más tarde, estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño, lejos de pesadillas al menos, lejos de malos sueños o recuerdos que le demonio había dejado en su cabeza. tan sólo era él, descubriendo de nuevo a su hermano, viendo todo aquello que su mente no era capaz de mostrarle, lo que el demonio había aparatado.

Si había algo que Castiel podía hacer por él, era precisamente eso, devolverle a Sam, al niño al que había querido más que a nada en el mundo, al muchacho por el que había dejado apartada su propia vida, por el que lo demás no tenía sentido si Sam no era feliz.

- o -

"¿De verdad que no vas a contarme lo que ha ocurrido estas últimas veinticuatro horas?" Rebeca, dio un largo trago de café, sin quitar la vista de encima a Sam. "Es como si hubiera desaparecido durante un día entero; pero la gente dice que he hablado con ellos, que he estado trabajando. Y tu sabes algo."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Llevo todo el día con mi hermano."

Rebeca sonrió con picardía.

"Tengo un don, bueno mi madre lo llamaba así, para mi es más como ver a través de la gente. Los ojos de las personas son con grandes ventanas e incluso a veces van acompañados de carteles en los que puedo leer como se sienten o que es lo que están escondiendo."

"¿Y en los míos que es lo que ves?" Rebeca suspiró, había algo que le hacía desconfiar sobre decir lo que veía en Sam, pero aún así decidió tomar ese riesgo. "Vamos que no te voy a comer."

"En tus ojos hay una gran tristeza, cosa que es muy natural teniendo en cuenta por lo que tu hermano y tu estáis pasando estos días. Pero hay más, mucho más que quieres esconder, que te da miedo que tu hermano sepa. Quieres estar cerca de Dean, pero él no te lo permite. Además, temes decirme lo que sabes sobre mi, sobre las horas que no recuerdo."

"Eso lo estás usando para que te diga que lo has hecho estas horas."

"¿Lo sabes, sabes lo que he hecho estas últimas horas?" Rebeca se acercó un poco más a Sam, hablando en voz baja, como si temiera quien pudiera escucharle. "Siento que he hecho cosas horribles y por algún motivo que no puedo explicar, creo que tengo que disculparme contigo y con tu hermano."

"Rebeca."

"Sam, por favor, no quiero seguir mirándote a los ojos y ver que te sientes mal por mi. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Y porque no puedo recordarlo?"

Sin darse cuenta, Rebeca cogió la mano de Sam y la apretó con fuerza, pese a aparentar ser una chica fuerte y decidida, una chica llena de carácter, lo cierto era que Rebeca estaba muerta de miedo. Había perdido un día entero de su vida, sin saber lo que había hecho, sintiéndose terriblemente mal sin saber porque y cada vez que miraba a Sam, sabía que había algo que el muchacho no le había dicho.

"Necesito saberlo Sam. Por favor, se que me estás ocultando algo."

"El problema es que no te lo puedo explicar porque no lo entenderías." Sam bajó la mirada, no podía decir que había sido poseía por un demonio así como así, la gente solía pensar que estaba loco cuando alguien hablaba del tema.

"No me trates como si fuera una niña." Protestó Rebeca. "Dime que es lo que he hecho."

Sorprendida, Rebeca dejó que Sam tomara su mano y sin decir nada la sacara de la cafetería, fueron hasta el ascensor, entraron y Sam lo paró en seco. La joven enfermera lo miró sin saber si echarse a gritar o esperar a ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Si pretendes meterme miedo, la verdad es que lo estás consiguiendo muy bien."

"No se trata de eso. Lo que ha pasado estas últimas horas… no quiero que te rías porque no se trata de ninguna broma y tampoco quiero que salgas corriendo pensando que estoy completamente loco."

"Sam, he visto muchas cosas en este hospital, no creas que me vas a impresionar con facilidad."

Rebeca ahogó un grito cuando Sam la agarró con fuerza de los hombros. Lo miró a los ojos, ahora su mirada había cambiado, ya no parecía temeroso del secreto que estaba guardando si no que más bien temía por la reacción de Rebeca.

"Sam, estás empezando a darme miedo."

"Lo siento, pero esto es serio y temo que vuelva a ocurrirte a ti o cualquier otra persona del hospital. Pero no se como luchar exactamente contra él. estoy tan preocupado por mi hermano, que no soy capaz de pensar con tranquilidad."

"Sam, por favor."

"Estuviste poseída por un demonio que estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermano y a mi amigo Castiel."

En otras circunstancias, Rebeca hubiera comenzado a reír, por haberse dejado tomar el pelo de una manera tan estúpida, pero al mirar de nuevo aquella mirada dura y fuerte que tenía delante de sus ojos, se dio cuenta que Sam iba completamente en serio, no se estaba burlando de ella.

"¿Has dicho un demonio?"

"Si, un demonio te estuvo dominando, por eso no lo recuerdas."

"Pero…"

El ascensor comenzó a oscilar como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Los dos se miraron, aquello no era normal.

"¿Y dices que ese demonio todavía está aquí?"


	13. Chapter 13

El ascensor se detuvo en seco y los dos se miraron, Rebeca respirando de forma agitada y nerviosa, Sam pensando como salir de allí, pues el ascensor se podía convertir en la cárcel perfecta para que le demonio o lo que fuera les diera caza.

"Creo que no te había dicho todavía que no soy una buena compañía. Al menos no una muy segura." Rebeca miró al cazador y sonrió débilmente, más por nerviosismo que por estar feliz ni nada parecido. "No deberías estar aquí conmigo."

"Un poco tarde para decirme eso ¿no te parece? ¿qué tal si primero salimos de aquí con vida y luego me pones al día sobre tu vida?"

Sam asintió en silencio y comprobó que seguía llevando el arma en el mismo sitio en que la había dejado al salir de la habitación de su hermano. Rebeca abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada al verla.

"¿llevas siempre un arma?" Como respuesta, el ascensor comenzó a oscilar de nuevo y a emitir terribles sonidos, como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratara. "Bueno tal vez no nos venga mal después de todo. ¿Y como piensas conseguir que salgamos de aquí sin que esa cosa, lo que quiera que sea, nos mate?"

"Ahora mismo se que no nos va a dejar salir, así que lo mejor será dejarle entrar y ocuparnos de él."

"¿Te has vuelto loco? Sea lo que sea eso nos matará en cuanto nos tenga a tiro."

Sam ya no le estaba escuchando, tenía la vista puesta en el techo del ascensor y en como hacer para coger a la criatura por sorpresa, antes de que los sorprendidos fueran ellos. podía dispararle, y así llamar su atención, pero si conseguía herirle, seguramente eso le enfadaría todavía más.

"Sam…" Sorprendidos, Sam y Rebeca escucharon la voz proveniente del techo del ascensor. Al menos ya sabían que lo que le estaba atacando era suficientemente inteligente como para comunicarse con ellos. "Se que estás ahí y se que no estás solo. ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Vas a intentar impresionarla matándome? Pero quien sabe, tal vez te impresione ella a ti. No todo el mundo somos lo que parecemos y si no fíjate en nosotros los demonios."

"¿De que está hablando?" Preguntó Sam a Rebeca, pero ella se mantuvo en completo silencio, apoyada contra la pared, mirando alternativamente a Sam y al techo del ascensor.

El ruido en la parte superior del ascensor era constante, pasos que iban de un lado para otro, como si de un perro tratando de atrapar a su presa se tratara. Sam sabía perfectamente que el demonio quería ponerles nerviosos y para alguien sin experiencia como Rebeca, eso sería algo fácil de conseguir.

La chica ya estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de apretar las manos y su respiración se hacía cada vez más audible. Deseaba tanto ayudarla a que se calmara, decirle que todo, estaba bien y que no se trataba más que de un juego por parte del demonio para asustarlos.

Pero no podía estar completamente seguro que lo que el demonio quisiera fuera tan solo amedrentarlos. ¿Y sus órdenes habían cambiado? ¿Y si prefería hacer sus propias leyes? Los demonios nunca eran de fiar ni para conseguir información ni para estar seguros de lo que iban a hacer.

"Rebeca, necesito que confíes en mi en esto. ¿podrás hacerlo?"

"No veo que tenga muchas opciones." Contestó ella con una sonrisa, ligeramente forzada, pues los nervios y el miedo comenzaban a hacerse visibles en su rostro. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Disparar al demonio, con un poco de suerte podré herirle y se marchará."

"¿Eso no significaba que también dejarás herido al ser humano al que está dominando? ¿Podría morir?"

Sam tardó unos momentos en contestar, se acababa de dar cuenta que Rebeca parecía tener dos personalidades al mismo tiempo, una asustadiza y como cualquier persona en esa circunstancia pensando en lo que el demonio podría hacerles; pero al mismo tiempo parecía saber tanto sobre demonios. Pero no era el momento de ser suspicaz; lo importante era salir con vida de allí, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle después.

"¿Eso nos salvará la vida?" Preguntó de nuevo ella, volviendo a su estado más inocente.

"Espero que al menos ahuyente al demonio el timepo suficiente."

"¿Qué ocurre allí abajo Sam?" La voz del demonio sonó con más fuerza todavía. "¿No te estarás escondiendo de mi? Mira que se lo digo a tu hermano, aunque ahora que lo pienso igual no le importa saber que te he matado. ¿Crees que le importará saber una noticia así?"

Sam aferró con más fuerza todavía su arma, hasta casi hacerse daño con el caño en la palma. No dijo nada, no iba a caer en la trampa de un demonio, ya tenía demasiada experiencia con esas despreciables criaturas.

"Sam no le escuches, se que tienes problemas con tu hermano, pero Dean te quiere y nada de lo que diga un demonio va a cambiar eso." Rebeca se levantó y lentamente se acercó al cazador, colocó su mano sobre el hombro tenso de Sam.

Entonces Sam sintió la corriente eléctrica recorriendo los cuerpos de los dos. Se dio la vuelta y la miró con fuerza. Desconocía lo que era esa sensación, pero no le gustaba nada no saber quien era realmente aquella chica que compartía el ascensor con él.

"Pégate a la pared todo lo que puedas." Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo. "Si ese demonio ataca y se decide a bajar no quiero que salgas herida por un descuido mío."

"Sólo quiero ayudar."

"Gracias, pero no creo que sepas como hacerlo. No eres una cazadora como yo y por lo que recuerdo ese demonio consiguió atraparte pronto. eres una presa fácil y tal vez te metes en problemas con demasiada facilidad."

"Sam ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo?"

Sam no pudo contestar en ese momento, pues una mano atravesó el techo del ascensor. El cazador disparó hacia arriba sin pensarlo dos veces y por un momento la mano desapareció. Los dos guardaron silencio, esperando escuchar un nuevo ruido, más pasos sobre sus cabezas, incluso de nuevo, aquella horrible voz. Pero no llego nada, tal vez el demonio se había ido y los dejaba en paz.

"¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas ahora así conmigo?" Rebeca caminó de nuevo los dos pasos que le separaban de Sam. "¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?"

"Solo me fío de dos cosas a estás alturas de mi vida, mi hermano y mi instinto y ahora mismo, mi instinto me dice que no eres de fiar, me das mala espina eso es lo que me ocurre."

Rebeca abrió la boca para reprocharle que no tenía derecho a decirle algo así, cuando de pronto, no solo una mano cruzó a través del techo de la cabina del ascensor, sino medio cuerpo del demonio, que Rebeca reconoció en seguida como uno de los médicos del hospital.

"Hola Sam, Me echabas de menos." Los dos se fijaron en la mancha roja de su pecho, donde había impactado el disparo de Sam.

Si el demonio no estuviera en el interior de su cuerpo, un disparo como ese, tan certero, seguramente lo habría matado, pero ahora tan sólo lo mantenía con vida, como si de un muñeco que funcionara con electricidad se tratara, el demonio que estaba dentro de él.

Se metió en la cabina, Sam disparó pero estaba vez erró en el tiro. El demonio, mucho más fuerte que él, le dio un golpe en las costillas que le hizo quedar sin respiración durante un momento. Así, el demonio aprovechó para quitarle el arma y hacerla desaparecer por el hueco por el que había entrado él.

Empujó a Sam contra la pared y sonriendo fue hacia él.

"Pensaba que me lo ibas a poner más difícil, pero será toda una delicia poder ver la cara de tu hermano, cuando le diga que han encontrado tu cadáver, con el corazón arrancado. Tal vez entonces recuerde quien eres y posiblemente, eso acabe con él definitivamente."

"Eres un maldito bastardo."

Sam intentó dar un paso adelante, pero el demonio le golpeó con una sola mano y lo lanzó de nuevo contra la pared. Anduvo los pasos que le separaban del cazador, con la misma sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

Sam sabía que no podía hacer nada, pues en el enfrentamiento mano a mano contra un demonio, siempre tenía todas las de perder, sobretodo cuando había donde esconderse y a donde huir. Nunca hubiera esperado que su final fuera así, en un ascensor, a manos de un demonio y teniendo que dejar solo a un Dean completamente desvalido. Tan sólo esperaba que Castiel y Bobby cuidaran de él.

De repente, sonó un disparo y el demonio cayó hacia un lado, al suelo, muerto, como si de un muñeco sin pilas se tratara. Hubo un fogonazo, el demonio había sido destruido. Aturdido y anonadado, Sam buscó una respuesta y la encontró en seguida.

Ahí estaba Rebeca, empuñando un arma todavía humeante.

- o -

Dean se despertó dando un alarido y Castiel tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se hiciera daño. abrió los ojos aturdido, sin saber donde se encontraba, pero con tantos recuerdos agolpados en su cabeza, que casi le hacía daño.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Decidí tomar el camino rápido y más doloroso para devolverte tus recuerdos."

La respiración de Dean agitada y muy alterada, se fue calmando muy poco a poco. Tenía la sensación de haber estado en una montaña rusa durante horas, redescubriendo su pasado, incluso viendo recuerdos que creía olvidados hacia muchos años. En todos ellos estaba Sam, de niño, jugando con él, siguiéndolo cuando Dean tan sólo quería que le dejara solo; aprendiendo de su hermano mayor, como Bobby siempre había dicho cuando los veía juntos.

"Sammy."

También estaban entre esos recuerdos, los últimos días, con todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a su hermano, incluso las que había dicho el demonio y no él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando serenarse, aunque con aquella revolución de recuerdos, todo lo que estaba consiguiendo era ponerse más nervioso todavía.

"Dean tienes que calmarte."

"¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi propio hermano? ¿Cómo pude decirle todo aquello? Jamás podría ser tan desagradable con él. Seguro que ahora no quiere ni verme ¿Dónde está? Cass por favor, tienes que traer a Sam, tengo que hablar con él para que no me odie."

La mano de Castiel sobre su hombro, le hizo dejar de hablar. la mirada del ángel solía calmarle, hacerle ver que las cosas casi siempre tenían una solución. Se obligó a respirar más pausadamente y a pensar con mayor tranquilidad.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Sam, tienes razón, ahora tienes mucho de lo que hablar con él. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa." Dean le escuchó en silencio, estaba agotado y demasiado nervioso para decir nada en contra. "Vas a dejar que te ayudemos y mañana estarás en la rehabilitación, sin protestar y dispuesto a trabajar, lo que más haría feliz a Sam sería verte caminar de nuevo."

Tras pensar un par de segundos, Dean asintió. El camino que tenía por delante no iba a ser facil, pero en su vida nada lo había sido, porque esto tenía que ser una excepción. Al menos ahora, Sam estaría a su lado.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean estaba solo en su habitación. Castiel le había devuelto todos sus recuerdos, pero no había sido para nada agradable. Todavía se sentía como si hubiera estado subido en una enorme montaña rusa, había visto pasar toda su vida por delante de sus ojos en unos pocos segundos, lo buenos momentos, pero también lo malos, la muerte de sus padres, las lágrimas que Sam había derramado de niño, las que él había derramado de adulto, todo absolutamente todo, había pasado por delante de él, sin darle tiempo para estar preparado para reaccionar a tiempo.

No podía sentirse peor por haber olvidado a su hermano, por todo lo que le había dicho a Sam y que sin lugar a dudas no se merecía. Había estado a su lado, junto a su cama de hospital durante días, sin importar las malas contestaciones de Dean, sus malos modales.

"¿Cómo he podido tan estúpido?" Cubrió su rostro con las manos, como si así pudiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. "No soy más que un maldito miserable."

Entonces vio la imagen de Sam, la primera que había visto al abrir los ojos en el hospital. Su hermano estaba aterrado, como no lo había visto nunca y lo cierto era que estaba aterrado por él; por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano mayor, por no haber podido protegerlo. Y en respuesta, Dean le había olvidado.

Si encontraba al demonio le había hecho algo así, se lo haría pagar muy caro, por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Sam, por lo cerca que había estado de separarlos. Le mataría, sin lugar a dudas terminaría con él. lo malo era que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Apenas podía caminar, no podía hacerlo durante más de unos pocos segundos y el resto de su cuerpo, no estaba mucho mejor. La rehabilitación iba a ser larga y muy dura, pero al menos ahora tendría a Sam a su lado, ahora sabía que lo tenía. Pero no podría enfrentarse al demonio, no sin que lo matara definitivamente esta vez.

Miró sus piernas, parecían tan inútiles, dos rocas que de vez en cuando era capaz de elevar unos pocos centímetros por encima de la cama. Se golpeó ligeramente sobre la pierna izquierda, tenía que comprobar que todavía la sentía. Si, se hizo daño, justo lo que necesitaba y suspiró algo alivado. Si tan sólo pudiera bajarla al suelo, bajar las dos piernas al suelo y dar un par de pasos.

Siempre había sido un completo temerario y un disparo no le iba a detener ahora. Tenía que hacerlo por si mismo, de la misma forma que había conseguido mantenerse vivo durante toda su vida, ahora tenía que conseguir volver a caminar, con un poco de suerte, cuando Sam y Castiel volvieran a entrar en la habitación, lo encontraran de pie. Sam, sin duda, se alegraría, podría verlo sonreír, sobretodo desde que Castiel le dijera que Dean había recuperado la memoria. Tenía que hacerlo por él.

Movió las dos piernas, una detrás de otra, lentamente, sintiendo el dolor de unos miembros que hacía días que no usaba. Pero no le importaba. Tocó el suelo con los pies descalzos; fue una sensación extraña, se preguntó si eso era lo que los niños pequeños sienten cuando dan sus primeros pasos con los piececitos desnudos.

Sonrió al recordar a ese pequeño y prematuro Sam, que con poco más de un año ya estaba dando sus primeros pasitos hacia él. John como de costumbre, no estaba, Dean no recordaba donde, pero supuso que se trataría de alguna cacería. Así que ese momento fue suyo, tan sólo suyo y de su hermanito, que con paso realmente vacilante, fue lentamente hasta él, mirándole, sonriendo y balbuceando su nombre sin parar de caminar. Dean alargó las manos y tras un camino que había parecido una auténtica odisea, el niño, que casi era un bebé todavía, se dejó caer entre sus brazos y lo dos rieron felices.

Ahora estaba solo, aunque sabía perfectamente que Sam estaba en alguna parte del hospital, pero iba a convertirse en ese pequeño Sam y lo iba a hacer solo, con el mismo miedo que había tenido su hermanito a perder el equilibrio, pero también con la misma decisión de encontrar a su hermano.

Respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a moverse, pero por fin lo hizo, de un solo movimiento, lento, pero tan sólo uno. Quedó de pie, como no había estado en días. Si, estaba asustado, aterrorizado incluso, pero seguro de que ante cualquier problema, Sam aparecería para ayudarle.

El médico le había dicho que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo más allá de la terapia, pero tenía que hacerlo solo, tenía que demostrarse a si mismo que seguía siendo el mismo cazador de siempre; el luchador que había sido capaz dar su vida y su alma por su hermano.

"Vamos, vamos." Se dijo a si mismo, un momento antes de intentar dar ese primer y definitivo. "Vas a conseguirlo, por Sam, por el daño que le has hecho, está destrozado por tu culpa y no se merece algo así." Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que se hizo daño.

Era el momento, ya había esperado bastante. Respiró profundamente y concentró toda la fuerza que tenía y la que no tenía también en sus piernas. Como si de un marionetista, tirando de los hilos de su criatura, Dean elevó lentamente el pie derecho y dio un paso adelante. Abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado y observó su pie adelantado, realmente lo había hecho.

Listo para seguir adelante, levantó el pie izquierdo, aquel paso era el definitivo, si lo conseguía dar, no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo ya de conseguir recuperarse cuanto antes.

Pero algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo, algo estaba realmente mal. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, como si estuviera teniendo un terrible ataque y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo. sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le hacía temblar y le impedía cualquier otro tipo de movimiento.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, completamente avergonzado, si Sam entraba en ese momento, no quería saber lo que pensaría de él. se sentía como un pez que acababa de ser pescado, muriendo lentamente, agonizando poco a poco, pues el aire ya no entra en sus pulmones, mientras se retuerce para intentar llegar al agua aún cuando sabe que es imposible.

Ahora no sentía las piernas, no había nada por debajo de su cintura, por más que intentara, no habría forma, jamás podría ponerse en pie. Se arrastró como pudo hasta la cama; jamás se había sentido tan ridículo. Agotado, consiguió agarrarse a la sábana y tirando de ella, consiguió quedar sentado en el suelo. Pero tenía que llegar a la cama, si Sam lo veía ahí, se asustaría. Tenía que conseguirlo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

"¡Dean!"

Justo como había temido, Sam acababa de entrar en la habitación, seguido de Castiel y ya casi estaba arrodillado a su lado, su rostro completamente pálido y sus manos, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, no hacían más que temblar.

- o -

Castiel no había tenido que usar ninguna habilidad especial para encontrar a Sam. Tan sólo siguiendo los murmullos de la gente, había llegado al ascensor del que habían salido Sam y Rebeca. La cabina estaba destrozada y nadie se explicaba el motivo. Castiel los vio escabullirse a los dos hasta una habitación, sin que nadie los viera y hasta allí los siguió.

"¿Cómo has hecho?" Preguntó Sam a Rebeca, observando el revolver que había guardado ella entre la ropa para que nadie lo viera. "Has matado a un demonio."

"Eres cazador no me digas que nunca lo habías hecho." Poco tenía que ver aquella chica, con la enfermera que Sam había conocido unos pocos días antes.

"Enseñame el revolver."

"No tengo porque hacer tal cosa." Rebeca dio un paso atrás pero su espalda fue a dar con Castiel, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sacó el arma con total soltura. "¿Y tu quien eres? Se que no eres humano, así que serás un demonio."

"Rebeca, tranquila, Castiel es amigo y no es demonio."

El ángel no dijo nada, tan sólo movió la mano y el arma salió disparada de la mano de la chica.

"¿Qué eres?"

Castiel no contestó, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, tocó la frente de la enfermera y esta cayó en sus brazos, inconsciente."

"No hacía falta que hicieras eso."

"Sam, no sabemos quien es, podría ser una amenaza." Sam no sabía que decir, había visto lo que la chica había hecho y no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Tal vez fuera una cazadora, pero desconocía la existencia de los ángeles. "Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de tu hermano. Ha recuperado la memoria, yo le he ayudado."

"¿Cómo…? Supongo que habrás usado tu delicadeza habitual."

Castiel no contestó, se cargó la chica al hombro y tras decir que volvía en un minuto, desapareció de la habitación. Sam estaba desconcertado, todo estaba pasando muy rápidamente y apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntar nada. pero no importaba, si Castiel tenía razón, Dean le necesitaba más que otra persona en ese momento.

- o -

"Dean, Cass me ha contado lo que ha hecho, se que eres tu otra vez, ¿pero que coño a pasado?"

Dean casi tenía el rostro oculto con la sábana, pues no quería mirar a Sam y sentir que había fracasado por completo. Pero la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro no ayudó nada. Comenzó a temblar, como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, desde la noche en la que había muerto su madre. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, no había forma de que entrara en sus pulmones.

"Dean, vamos, cálmate. Lo estás pasando mal, lo se, pero todo se va a solucionar." Sam no se podía creer que estuviera diciendo las mismas palabras que tantas veces le había dicho su hermano cuando no era más que un niño asustado y que quería a su padre de vuelta de una cacería. "Ni Cass, ni yo íbamos a permitir que te pase nada malo. Vamos te ayudaré a llegar hasta la cama."

Dean observó a su hermano. ¿Cómo había podido un simple demonio borrarle a su pequeño Sammy de la mente? sonrió, algo más tranquilo, pero todavía muy alterado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso, asustado… muerto de miedo en realidad, incapaz de pensar, de ser el fuerte, el hermano mayor.

"Lo siento Sammy."

Sam se arrodilló junto a él y le ofreció la mano para levantarlo. Siempre había podido con él, no sería un problema esta vez. Sonrió y se volvió hacia Castiel, que esperaba en la puerta. No quería entrometerse en aquel momento que no era más que de los hermanos y no quería hacer que Dean se sintiera más violento todavía.

"No tienes porque, no eras tu mismo."

"Si que lo era y deje que me usara un maldito demonio."

Sam y Castiel se miraron, aunque Dean, en su estado de nervioso, no comprendía nada.

"No era un demonio cualquiera Dean."

Sam lo aupó hasta la cama y le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo, sin que Dean pusiera resistencia alguna.

"No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así. Por si no te acuerdas el médico dijo que podrías no volver a andar, que tenías que ser muy precavido con tus movimientos o podías quedar en una silla para siempre."

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Sam?"

"Nada Dean, no es nada. Después del esfuerzo tienes que descansar."

Era cierto, todavía estaba muy alterado y su respiración no había vuelto a la normalidad, pero había demasiadas cosas que desconocía, podía verlo en la mirada de su hermano. Sam jamás había sido capaz de mentirle durante mucho tiempo.

"Sam, dímelo."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean deja de comportarte como un crío." Sam sabía que sus palabras no servirían de mucho con su hermano, pues Dean era un completo testarudo, en eso se parecían mucho realmente. "No tengo nada que decirte, no ha pasado nada."

Dean miró a Castiel, si había algo que el cazador sabía, era que el ángel no podía mentirle; por mucho que fuera un ser superior, superior a los seres humanos, se trataba de su mejor amigo y aquellos ojos azules, no eran capaces de metirle por mucho que lo intentara.

"Cass."

"Dean déjalo ya, tienes que descansar, ¿te das cuenta que has estado a punto de jugarte tu oportunidad de volver a caminar?" Sam se interpuso delante de la vista de su hermano. Sus ojos lo miraban con dureza, aunque su corazón seguía destrozado por todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su hermano. "¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?"

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sam no se lo permitió, lo conocía demasiado como para saber lo que iba a decir.

"Me da igual que seas el hermano mayor y me da igual que te sientas fatal por lo que me has dicho durante estos días. Estás mal, en una cama de hospital y apenas puedes caminar. ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo me ocupe de ti por una vez?"

Los dos hermanos se miraron Dean sabía perfectamente que su hermano tenía razón, pero había algo en él que no le permitía decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez fuera la vergüenza por lo ocurrido esos días, tal vez la rabia por verse atascado en esa cama sin poder hacer nada por su hermano o tal vez la sola idea de haber hecho daño a su hermano, dejando que un demonio se apoderara de él.

El caso era que Dean no estaba dispuesto a luchar, nada le iba a quitar de la cabeza la idea de que tanto su hermano como Castiel le estaban ocultando algo, algo que les preocupaba de verdad, algo para lo que no tenían respuesta, algo que no podían quitarse de la cabeza.

"Muy bien, Sam, tu ganas, me quedaré aquí tumbado, descansando y no volveré a preguntarte que es lo que ocurre…"

"Menos mal que de vez en cuando sabes entrar en razón."

"Si me dices que es lo que está pasando." Sam enarcó las cejas y suspiró con fuerza, tenía que haberlo visto venir. "Lo digo en serio, dime lo que está pasando y prometo no volver a hablar del tema. Se que hay algo que no va bien y no me lo queréis decir, ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?"

Castiel se acercó a la cama y puso el revolver de Rebeca sobre las piernas de Dean. el cazador lo miró como si estuviera viendo una aparición, pues al fin y al cabo, eso era precisamente que era para él; la aparición de un arma que creía perdida y el retorno de demasiados recuerdos, muchos de ellos a los que esperaba no tener que volver a enfrentarse nunca más, tantas muertes, su padre, Sam, él mismo y todo alrededor de ese Colt.

"No puede ser el mismo."

De haber podido, Dean se hubiera levantado de un salto al sentir el peso de aquel revolver en sus manos.

"Lo es Dean, lo he comprobado, es el mismo Colt que fabricó Samuel Colt." Castiel levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos azules en Dean. siempre le hacía daño lastimar a Dean como fuera que lo hiciera.

"¿De donde demonios ha salido?"

"Lo tenía…" Sam no sabía como decir aquello, pues ni él mismo sabía quien o que era Rebeca, con un poco de suerte sería una cazadora, siempre y cuando no fuera una fanática como Gordon, en el peor de los casos sería un demonio o algo peor y tendría que matarla.

"¿Sam?"

"La verdad es que no lo se todavía."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? El revolver no ha caído en tus manos como si nada ¿verdad?" De algún sitio habrá salido. ¿O es que lo tenía alguien? Sam…"

"Es una de las enfermeras, nos quedamos atascados en un ascensor, el demonio que te atacó o uno de ellos, de los que vino a por ti, intentó matarnos pero ella sacó el revolver y acabó con él primero. ¿Contento?"

Dean no dijo una sola palabra. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien todo lo que acababa de decir su hermano; la escena en su cabeza se veía demasiado extraña como para tener sentido.

"¿Mi enfermera es una cazadora?"

"No estamos seguro, tan sólo sabemos que tenía el Colt." Dean estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el médico entró en la habitación.

"Bien, señor Winchester, después de las últimas pruebas que hicimos tras las sesiones iniciales de rehabilitación, puedo decirle, casi con total seguridad, que su recuperación será total, lenta, pero completa."

Sam sonrió y apretó el hombro de su hermano con una mano. Hacía tantos días que esperaba escuchar algo así. ahora que Dean tenía de vuelta todos sus recuerdos, aunque hubiera sido de una forma dolorosa y después de lo que acababa de decir, por fin podía empezar a respirar algo más tranquilo. Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar quien era Rebeca y como había llegado el Colt a sus manos.

"Mañana a primera hora continuaremos con los ejercicios y si todo va bien, en dos semanas podremos comenzar los pequeños paseos por los jardines de las instalaciones del hospital."

Dean y Sam le dieron las gracias al médico, después de que les dijera las instrucciones que tenían que seguir para que todo saliera bien durante los siguientes días, mientras Castiel permanecía en silencio, como si en realidad no estuviera en la habitación. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Dean decidió que era el momento de volver al tema del Colt, pero Sam, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le detuvo.

"Es muy tarde y tienes que descansar. Volveré mañana para tu hora de rehabilitación y si quieres seguimos hablando."

"Sam, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme cuando hemos llegado a la parte más interesante de la historia."

Sin embargo, usar los ojos cachorrillo abandonado que tan útiles le resultaban a Sam con él, no sirvió de nada, pues Sam, que se estaba comportando como si fuera el hermano mayor durante esos días, tenía las cosas muy claras.

"Lo siento, pero ya has oído al médico; nada de esfuerzos físicos o mentales durante los días que vienen. Tienes que estar al cien por cien para tus sesione de rehabilitación. Además, no se nada más, te he dicho todo lo que Cass y yo ya sabemos por el momento."

"Sam…"

"Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar de idea, descansar es lo único que te conviene ahora, además ya es muy tarde y la hora de visitas está a punto de terminar. Duerme y mañana a primera hora estaré aquí."

"Estaremos." Dean miró a Castiel, su seriedad habitual, que siempre ocultaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento, parecía haber desaparecido ligeramente, como si le estuviera dejando ver una parte de él, que jamás permitía ver a nadie. "Las cosas están bien por el momento en el cielo y me gustaría estar aquí apoyándote."

Dean asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Te dijo la verdad Dean, no se nada sobre Rebeca, no tengo la más remota idea de quien es o que es lo que quiere. Castiel la dejó…"

Castiel se volvió hacia la puerta, al mirarlo Dean, le recordó un perro que hubiera sentido que algo no estaba bien. Sin decir nada, el ángel salió y Sam le siguió, tras decirle a Dean, que volvía en un momento. Dean odiaba eso, quedarse solo, sin saber lo que ocurría, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, como si fuera una de esas víctimas, de esos civiles, como su padre siempre decía, a los que tenían que salvar, porque no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sam corrió por el pasillo tras Castiel y entró en la misma sala que lo hizo el ángel, no tuvo que preguntar que era lo que ocurría, pues en seguida se dio cuenta que Rebeca no estaba donde Castiel la había dejado.

"Creía que lo que tu hacías era más duradero."

"Siempre y cuando se trate de un ser humano, es duradero."

"¿Estas diciendo entonces…"

"No estoy diciendo nada Sam, porque no se a lo que nos estamos enfretando, tan sólo digo que no se trata de una humana, al menos no una como tu o tu hermano."

Sam no tenía más que preguntas en su mente, pero no era el momento, no al menos, hasta que encontraron a Rebeca; sin duda esa chica era peligrosa; lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era si era peligrosa tan sólo para demonios o podía ser un peligro para los cazadores.

"¿Puedes sentir a donde ha ido?"

"No puedo sentir nada."

"Eso quiere decir que todavía está en el hospital."

Castiel se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en Sam.

"Se que necesitas respuestas, te puedo asegurar que quiero ayudar a Dean tanto como tu y me siento igual de culpable por lo que le pasó. Tu hermano terminó en este hospital por mi culpa, no supe vigilar a sus enemigos, no supe protegerlo; supongo que eso es a lo que llamáis remordimientos de conciencia."

"Te estás humanizando más de lo que pensaba."

"Es muy probable, porque aprecio a tu hermano, jamás me había sentido así por un ser humano; siento que tengo que protegerlo a toda costa. Ya he entregado mi vida dos veces por ayudarle, ¿No crees que daría lo que fuera por saber que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí."

"Lo siento no sabía…"

"No tengo todas las respuestas que me gustaría pero te puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a Dean."

De nuevo aquella expresión de atención, Castiel había sentido algo que no estaba bien y de nuevo salió corriendo de aquella sala, se chocaba con dos enfermeras y un médico, pero siguió a delante sin decir nada. Sam trató de seguirle el paso, pero que el ángel estaba corriendo más rápido que un ser humano.

Como Sam temía, llegaron a la habitación de Dean y Castiel abrió la puerta de golpe, Sam se quedó en la puerta por la señal del ángel. Dean estaba en la cama, pero no estaba solo y tampoco estaba tranquilo, Rebeca bloqueaba la vista de Sam, que deseaba cruzar una mirada con Dean, pero lo que si que pudo ver fue que llevaba el revolver en la mano y apuntaba a su hermano.

"No sabes el tiempo que hace que llevo esperando esto. Tanto sacrificio al final va a merecer la pena."

La chica dio un paso adelante hacia Dean y Sam buscó en Castiel, saber lo que podía hacer, de alguna manera, la postura tranquila y segura del ángel le hacía sentir que su amigo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y que era lo mejor que podían hacer para que Dean no saliera herido.

"No se de lo que estás hablando pero si he hecho algo…"

"¡Cállate!" Rebeca quitó el seguro al revolver y se acercó todavía más a la cama. "No gastas saliva, no te va a servir de nada, tan sólo quiero hacer una cosa ahora mismo y es verte muerto de una vez por todas, Dean Winchester."


	16. Chapter 16

"Así que no me reconoces, ¿eh Dean?" Rebeca mantuvo el arma apuntando al cazador. La mano le temblaba, pero ni Sam ni su hermano estaban seguros que fuera porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin duda lo estaba, parecía mucho más que segura, pero aún así, había algo en su mirada, algo que no sabían como denominar a lo que les hacía dudar.

"Lo siento, pero si eres alguien con quien he pasado la noche, siento decirte que no recuerdo el nombre de todas vosotras."

"Dean, creo que eso no está ayudando nada." Dijo Sam tratando de dar un paso adelante. Tenía que conseguir quitarle el arma a la chica o de lo contrario, al final podía terminar ocurriendo algo terrible

Rebeca se echó a reír.

"Jamás nos hemos acostado. No podrías haber estado con alguien como yo." Su sonrisa se amplió, al mismo tiempo que se había más diabólica, como si se tratara de alguien que acababa de perder la cabeza. "Estoy segura que no siquiera tu padre podría reconocerme."

Dean se incorporó, de haber podido se habría levantado de un salto y se habría enfrentado a ella. Nadie hablaba de su padre y mucho menos con un tono semejante. De alguna forma pensó que Rebeca se estaba burlando de él y del recuerdo de su padre. No lo permitiría.

"No me mires así Dean, es cierto, estuve mucho tiempo cerca de tu padre y si hoy estuviera vivo y me viera, no creo que pudiera decir si quiera cual es mi nombre."

Por más que la miraban, Dean y Sam no encontraban ninguna relación entre ellos y la chica. No lo habían visto nunca antes de entrar en el hospital; tal vez y después de todo, ella se estuviera confundiendo de persona. De repente Castiel, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido aparatado y en silencio, dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se acercó a ella.

"¿Cass que estás haciendo? No es el mejor momento de usar tu psicología de ángel con ella, no parece estar muy en sus cabales."

"Dean, tu no sabes nada, creo que ni siquiera conoces a tu propio padre." Sujetó con más fuerza todavía el arma y clavó la mirada una vez más en Dean, por alguna razón, que ninguno de los hermanos habían conseguido averiguar todavía, se trataba de algo personal.

"Deja de hablar de mi padre. John Winchester…"

"John Winchester, siempre John Winchester. ¿Por qué nunca has visto la realidad Dean? Has estado tan cegado por el amor que le profesas, que nunca te has planteado hasta que punto se trataba más de un mito, que de la realidad."

Dean miró a su hermano en busca de una ayuda. No comprendía ni una sola palabra de aquella chica, que no era más que una extraña para él, alguien que hasta hacía menos de un día había estado poseída por un demonio. Pero la expresión de Sam era igualmente atónita. Había visto varias facetas de Rebeca, pero no una como esa. Parecía ser una persona completamente distinta a la que había estado junto a él en el ascensor o a la que le había ayudado a pasar mejor los primeros días de Dean en el hospital. Por eso, ahora se preguntaba, quien era en realidad.

"Rebeca. Se quien era tu padre y se vuestra relación con los Winchester." Castiel se acercó todavía más a ella y cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta, el ángel bloqueaba su vista hacia Dean. "Pero ellos no tienen la culpa, ni siquiera su padre la tiene."

"¡Apártate!" Gritó ella que poco a poco estaba empezando a perder definitivamente el control.

"No voy a permitir que les hagas daño."

"Entonces tendré que acabar contigo primero."

"¿De verdad crees que puedes matar a un ángel disparándole? Hace muchos años vi el trabajo de tu padre, era un gran cazador, pero no te enseñó nada." La chica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "No eres una cazadora y lo poco que puedes saber sobre este mundo no te permitirá acabar con un ángel."

Mientras escuchaba aquella conversación que le parecía realmente absurda, Dean se sentó en la cama. Tuvo que colocar las piernas bien con sus propias manos, que inútil se sentía, si ocurría algo, si su hermano o Castiel le necesitaban, no podría hacer nada, apenas podía moverse e intentar levantarse un rato antes, había significado acabar con todas las fuerzas con las que disponía para los siguientes días. Si al menos tuviera algún arma cerca… Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que esperar que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Castiel funcionara de verdad.

"No sabéis nada de mi, ninguno de vosotros sabéis una mierda sobre mi. Le prometí a mi padre que acabaría lo que él empezó. Vuestro padre fue muy listo, si chicos, Dean, Sam, vuestro padre fue tan listo que se libró de mi padre para evitar que le matara. Y vosotros le consideráis un héroe. Menudo héroe."

"Ya está bien, no consiento que sigas hablando así de nuestro padre."

Sin saber como lo había conseguido, Dean se puso en pie, notó todo el peso de su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo firme. Tal vez fuera la necesidad de acallar a aquella chica que hablaba mal de su padre o simplemente el hecho de haber estado demasiado cerca de morir hacía muy poco tiempo como para volverse a ver encañonado por una pistola.

Sam se fijó en su hermano, atento al momento en que fuera necesario ir a por su hermano y evitar que se hiciera daño otra vez. se quedó donde estaba, había tantas cosas a las que prestar atención, su hermano, Castiel que parecía estar tentando demasiado a la suerte con una chica a la que no conocía ninguno de ellos y a la propia Rebeca, que por la forma de moverse y respirar agitadamente, parecía a punto de estallar.

"¿Quién era tu padre y porque demonios conocía al nuestro?"

Dean dio un paso adelante, aunque tanto Sam como Castiel se dieron cuenta que se tambaleaba demasiado y que en cualquier momento las piernas podían fallarle y caer al suelo. Pero sentía que las fuerzas estaban creciendo.

Una risa ahogada salió de Rebeca. La chica dio una vuelta rápida a la habitación y volvió a apuntar a Dean. Por un momento todos pensaron que estaba a punto de disparar, pero se quedó quieta, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua allí mismo.

"Rebeca, se que no quieres hacernos daño, porque aunque no lo creas, se como eres." La chica se dio la vuelta sin dejar de apuntar, esta vez a Sam. "Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes? Yo era como tu, también perdí a alguien muy importante y todo lo que quería era venganza." Sam estaba usando la psicología que había aprendido durante toda su vida, sin estar del todo seguro si serviría de algo. "No se lo que le ocurrió a tu padre ni porque odias tanto al nuestro. Pero mi hermano…" Miró rápidamente a Dean, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, pero aún seguía, con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mezcla de dolor y miedo en ellos. "Sabes muy bien por lo que ha pasado. Acaba de salir de un coma, del que creía que no se recuperaría y ahora la rehabilitación. No está siendo fácil para ninguno de nosotros."

"Pobrecitos. Lo estáis pasando mal, que pena… ¿Pero podrías explicarme porque tu padre mató al mío?"

"Mi padre no…"

"Dean, tu padre, mató a mi padre, igual que hizo con otros cazadores. ¿No lo sabías? ¿O tan sólo te han contado la historia de un tal Harvell?"

Dean y Sam se estremecieron a un mismo tiempo, parecía que después de todo Rebeca si que conocía algo de historia sobre su padre. Dean miró a su hermano, aquello estaba empezando a asustarle, ya había descubierto que su padre les había escondido muchas más cosas de las que les había contado. Tuvieron que conocer a Jo y a Ellen, para saber lo que había ocurrido tantos años atrás con su compañero.

Tal vez esto fuera lo mismo.

"El padre de Rebeca era cazador, igual que vosotros, igual que vuestro padre. Pero un día hubo un accidnete. Algo que ni vuestro padre ni el suyo pudieron prever."

"Mentira, esa es la mentira que John Winchester contó siempre. No fue un accidente mi padre jamás tenía accidentes. Se que era un cazador muy meticuloso. Hasta que apareció vuestro padre. Maldito suicida estaba hecho."

Dean apretó los dientes con fuerza para no decir algo que pudiera enfadar más todavía a Rebeca. Con paso vacilante, llegó hasta donde estaba Castiel, pero el ángel le detuvo con una mano en el hombro; conocía demasiado bien al cazador, como para estar seguro que estaba a punto de meter la pata.

"John no tuvo nada que ver." Dijo el ángel antes de que Dean tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

"¡Mientes! Serás un ángel pero no haces más que mentir, se lo que le pasó a mi padre y se que John Winchester estaba allí cuando esa cosa, ese vampiro acabó con mi padre… Bueno, siento decir esto chicos… No, no lo siento… porque he venido hasta aquí buscándoos para desahogar mi dolor y lo primero será deciros que fue vuestro padre el que puso la bala en la cabeza de mi padre antes de que el vampiro terminara de alimentarse de él. No lo se salvó, ni se le pasó por la cabeza, simplemente apretó el gatillos y sabéis que, al coger este arma que le perteneció, me siento capaz de cualquier cosa y eso es lo que he venido ha hacer ahora."

De repente todo pasó muy rápido, Rebeca se quedó callada unos segundos, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero en seguida levantó la mirada de nuevo y los tres se dieron cuenta que había verdadero odio en su mirada. Se movió rápido, tal vez no había sido entrenada por un cazador, pero lo cierto era que se movía como uno.

Levantó el arma y apuntó a Dean. disparó y el terrible sonido retumbó en todo el pasillo. Dean cayó al suelo y quedó allí tendido.

"¡Dean!" Gritó Sam, tan sólo pendiente de su hermano por lo que Rebeca salió corriendo de la habitación. Catiel tampoco se movió, tan sólo la dejó marchar, sin apartar la vista de la chica. "Cass, Cass no te quedes ahí parado, acababa de disparar a Dean"

"Dean está bien." Dijo el ángel con total tranquilidad.

"Pero, Rebeca, le ha disparado."

Castiel le mostró lo que guardaba en su mano, era una bala. Sam levanto la mirada, esperando que Castiel dijera lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando Dean protestó ligeramente y comenzó a moverse, dejó de importarlo lo que su amigo pudiera decirle.

"¡Dean!"

"Esa… maldita Rebeca ¿me ha disparado?"

"Si pero… bueno no se lo que ha pasado, pero Castiel te ha salvado la vida, eso es de lo único de lo que estoy seguro."

Desde el suelo Dean miró a Castiel en busca de respuestas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si realmente le hubieran disparado.

"Tenía que parecer real para que ella lo creyera." Dijo por fin su amigo. "Te golpeé para dejarte inconsciente un momento, no estaba seguro cuando duraría."

"Pues creo que ha sido muy duro, Sam, ayúdame a levantarme."

El menor de los hermanos no tardó en hacerlo, en cuanto lo puso en pie, comenzó a hacer un rápido reconocimiento de su hermano. Pese a lo que Castiel había dicho, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba en su sitio, que no había sangre, que no le había ocurrido nada.

"Sam, estoy bien. A parte de que me han disparado demasiadas veces este último mes y que me gustaría estar tranquilo por un día, estoy realmente bien." Sam le ayudó a llegar a la cama justo cuando varias enfermeras y médicos entraban en la habitación.

"Todo está bien, gracias." Dijo Castiel, los hermanos observaron lo que hacía con las manos, como si estuviera…

"Por supuesto agente." Los médicos y las enfermeras se marcharon como si nada, dejando a los hermanos pasmados.

"Eso ha sido muy Jedi." Dijo Dean más que sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No reconozco esa habilidad de control metal. ¿Podrías explicarme como funciona?"

"Definitivamente tienes que ver Star Wars."

Dean comenzó a mover los pies lentamente. Todo aquello había sido duro para él le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo las piernas su parte más débil en ese momento parecía que le que ardían, pero no dijo nada, Sam y Castiel ya habían tenido bastante por un día. Por hablar de todo lo que había dicho Rebeca, seguramente no era verdad y su padre no había tenido nada que ver con al muerte de ese otro cazador, pero aún así, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a nadie hablar de esa forma de su padre.

Por eso, tan sólo se tumbó en la cama.

"Voy a dormir un poco, creo que necesito descansar."

"Claro."

Sam se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, ahora si que definitivamente, no se iba a separar de él por nada del mundo. No podía engañarle, lo leía perfectamente en su rostro, a su hermano le ocurría algo, no estaba bien, aunque no se lo dijera, no le hacía falta, le conocía demasiado bien y que Dean quisiera dormir a si como así, no le ayudaba nada.

Se fijó en Castiel, su amigo pensaba exactamente lo mismo y se lo dijo con una mirada rápida. Tal vez Rebeca no hubiera conseguido causarle un daño físico propiamente, pero había algo, Sam lo notaba, había algo totalmente invisible, que había quedado dentro de su hermano.


	17. Chapter 17

"Le noto extraño, se que le ocurre algo, pero no me lo quiere decir." Sam esperó la respuesta de Castiel, porque después de mucho pensar no había conseguido averiguar lo que le pasaba a su hermano. "¿Sabes tu algo? Eres su mejor amigo y supongo que no querrá contarme todo lo que le ronda la cabeza a mi, porque soy su hermano, así que si tu…"

"Lo siento Sam, pero Dean no me ha dicho nada. También me he dado cuenta que no es él mismo, pero no consigo que me diga nada."

Los dos sabían que Dean se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy testaruda y utilizaba todos los esfuerzos necesarios para no contar a nadie sus sentimientos. Pero aquella vez era distinto; estaba siendo desde el ataque de Rebeca, algo había cambiado en el cazador, pero ninguno sabía decir todavía lo que era exactamente.

"Ya no se que hacer Cass, lo he intentado todo, pero en su estado y con la rehabilitación en medio, no creí que fuera el mejor momento para sacarle el tema." Sam suspiró y se preguntó si encontraría el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

"Eres su hermano, lo conoces mejor que nadie, encontrarás el momento, pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer eso que se recupere, porque lo que me asusta a mi, es que no quiera seguir con la rehabilitación."

Sam se fijó en Castiel, parecía tan distinto ahora, casi parecía un ser humano, aunque su expresión fría seguía demostrando que estaba más allá de cualquier emoción. Pero si algo tenía claro el menor de los hermanos, era que Castiel apreciaba a Dean, no sabía hasta que punto, pero sin duda era un verdadero amigo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Sam no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que su hermano pudiera decidir no ir a la rehabilitación.

"Rebeca dijo muchas cosas y se que algunas le hicieron mucho daño a tu hermano."

"Las que tenían que ver con nuestro padre." Castiel asintió en silencio. "¿Crees que es cierto eso que dijo sobre su padre, eso de que nuestro padre vio… y no hizo nada?"

"No lo se, pero conozco más del trabajo de vuestro padre que vosotros mismos. Hay muchas cosas que no os quiso contar para no hacernos daño, porque John hizo cosas terribles y algunos cazadores salieron mal parados."

Sam terminó de beber el café que tenía entre las manos y tiró el vaso de plástico a la basura. Dean dormía en su habitación y aunque Sam no había querido dejarle solo, Castiel le había convencido, asegurándole que podía sentir si le ocurría algo, como si de un sentido arácnido se tratara. La verdad era que Sam estaba agotado. Había pasado todo el día con su hermano, hablando con él o intentando averiguar que era lo que no le estaba contando, pero siempre preocupado de que no le diera el bajón y comenzara a pensar más de la cuenta.

"¿Qué más podemos hacer por él?"

"No hay mucho que puedas hacer Sam. Estás cuidando de él, llevas dos días sin salir del hospital y le has prometido cuidarle todo el tiempo que sea necesario. El resto lo tiene que hacer Dean."

"Pero… Dean no lo dirá nunca, pero está aterrado, lleva aterrado desde los cuatro años, siempre cuidando que no me ocurra nada, que no me convierta en el anticristo, la desaparición de papá, su paso por el infierno. Han sido muchas cosas en esta vida para mi hermano. No se si podrá salir de esta."

"Para eso te tiene a ti."

"Nos tiene a nosotros."

Castiel y Sam se miraron en silencio, había muchas cosas que los habían separado en el pasado, cosas en las que no estaban en absoluto de acuerdo, pero si había algo que los había mantenido trabajando en el mismo bando siempre, había sido Dean y ahora tenían que devolverle todo eso.

"Mañana es la primera sesión de rehabilitación después de Rebeca." Sam miró al pasillo, como si temiera ver de nuevo aparecer a esa chica.

Había estado tan cerca de matar a su hermano; todavía no había conseguido superar el motivo por el que estaba en el hospital y como no había sido capaz de salvarle, que si ahora llegaba a ocurrirle de nuevo, si Rebeca hubiera podido dispararle, no era capaz de pensar que habría hecho.

No era de los que salían corriendo pero empezaba a sentir que era una mala influencia estando alrededor Dean, un atrayente de la mala suerte, si eso era posible y tal vez Dean estuviera mejor con su hermano lejos. Pero no lo iba a dejar, por mucho que Rebeca volviera, por mucho que tuviera que hacer algo con ella para alejarla, por mucho que tuviera que interponerse entre la bala y Dean. Daba igual, su hermano se iba a recuperar pasara lo que pasara.

"Los médicos han dicho que Dean está bien, que la caída y el disparo, del cual no tienen constancia, claro, no le hizo nada."

"Dean es fuerte."

"Eso espero." Contestó Sam en lo que parecía más un lamento que otra cosa.

- o -

"Muy bien Dean, eso es. Vamos, solo un poco más."

Con el cuerpo totalmente dolorido por culpa de la rehabilitación, Dean se preguntó como era posible aquella fisioterapeuta, que no pasaría casi de los veinte años, pudiera estar tan feliz con todos sus pacientes. Tal vez él no fuera el más agobiante de todos, pero desde luego no estaba del mejor humor posible.

La volvió a mirar a los ojos, era guapa, realmente guapa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, por lo que el cazador pudo ver con mayor detenimiento su color azul cielo. Toda ella era pequeña, pero sin duda fuerte, pues ya había conseguido mantenerlo derecho cuando había estado a punto de caer al suelo.

Sam también estaba allí, siempre cerca por si realmente caía al suelo. Ahora se parecía a su padre, pues recordaba bien a John cuando Sam había dado sus primeros y tambaleantes pasos. Estaba con Dean, pero John llegaba en ese moento de una cacería. Los había dejado en el bar de Ellen y los dos niños se divertían en la cocina, donde podían comer todo lo qu quisieran, aunque chucherías casi no había.

Ninguno de los dos niños vio llegar a su padre, Sam estaba más ocupado controlado sus pasitos y no caer al suelo, mientras que Dean extendía las manos hacia su hermanito para que cuando se sintiera inseguro se pudiera agarrar a él.

Cuando Sam llegó hasta él y se dejó caer contra su hermano, John aplaudió, estaba justo detrás de los niños y ya entonces Dean supuso que lo había estado controlando todo, como el padre que era, para que su hijo no se hiciera daño.

Ahora era Sam el que se preocpuaba por él y el que cada pocos segundos extendía los brazos con movimientos reflejos cuando lo veía perder el equilibro. Pero no cayó al suelo, era demasiado orgulloso para permitirse algo así. Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla que marcaba su camino y movió los pies y las piernas, aunque a veces tenía que tirar de ellas para conseguir moverse.

Era duro y doloroso, pero volvería a caminar, tenía que hacerlo para volver a su vida como cazador. Como iba a a enfrentarse a los demonios en una silla de ruedas, desde luego no era nada práctico. Pero sobretodo tenía que hacerlo por Sam, podía leer la desesperación en su rostro, la necesidad de ayudarle y el horror a saber que su hermano estaba así por su culpa.

"Muy bien Dean, estás haciendo un gran trabajo." Volvió a decir la fisioterapeuta.

"Cuidas de mi y todavía no me has dicho ni tu nombre." Dean sonrió todo lo que el dolor en las piernas y en la espina dorsal se lo permitió.

"Me gusta que chicos tan guapos como tu flirteen conmigo, pero primero necesito saber que vas a estar trabajando a mi lado, durante muchos días. No le voy dando mi nombre al primero que tira la toalla."

Definitivamente, esa chica le gustaba, atrevida, graciosa, simpática y muy guapa, por no hablar de cuerpo que tenía, pequeño pero perfectamente proporcionado. Por mucho que le habían disparado, el gusto por las mujeres no lo había perdido.

"¿Y tu que dices Sam? ¿Nos vamos a quedar un tiempo por aquí?" Al ver que su hermano no respondía, Dean detuvo su ejercicio y miró a Sam. "Esperaba que me dieras un poco más de animo para seguir aquí, pero si te estás aburriendo puedes marcharte."

"¿Cómo? No, no es eso Dean." Alguien cerró la puerta de sala de golpe y Sam estuvo a punto de sacar su arma en medio de todos aquellos pacientes. No era eso, no se estaba aburriendo ni mucho menos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento, Rebeca podría volver con un arma en la mano, dispuesta a matar a Dean otra vez. "Lo siento."

"Esa desquiciada no va a volver, al menos en un tiempo, que yo aprovecharé para ponerme en forma y poder patearle el culo cuando la vuelva a tener delante." Sam reconoció la sonrisa de Dean como un gesto muy falsoo que tan solo usaba en los casos y como métido de protección cuando tenía miedo, pero Sam no dijo nada.

"¿Quieres echarle una mano a tu hermano?" La fisioterapeuta se acercó a Sam, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para colocarlo delante de Dean. "Es muy sencillo, alarga los brazos hacia él y deja que camine lentamente hacia ti, como si fuera un bebé dando sus primeros pasos."

Dean los fulminó a los dos con la mirada, no le hacía gracia eso de que lo trataran como un bebé, pero lo cierto era que tener a Sam ahí, mirándole en silencio, diciéndole con una simple mirada que todo iba a salir bien y que siempre estaría a su lado.

"Ahora te toca a ti Dean, solo son unos pocos pasos, te he visto hacer cosas más difíciles." Pero no estaba mi hermano delante, pensó Dean para si mismo, la presión no es la misma, no quiero fallarle, no puedo fallarte Sammy.

Aquello era demasiado, tanto lo que pensaba, como lo que sentía, los recuerdos que de pronto se acumulaban en su cabeza y las nuevas sensaciones de miedo. Había tantas cosas, que sin darse cuenta, Dean no podía con todo al mismoo tiempo y su cuerpo dejó de sostenerle. Se sintió como si de un castillo de naipes se trarara, su cabeza falló y todo el resto de su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, desplomándose en el suelo, sólo que las manos de Sam lo atraparon primero.

"¿Estás bien?"

Quería decir que si, hacer lo mismo de siempre y tratar de parecer tranquilo y sereno, pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Apartó la mirada de su hermano y se mordió el labio hasta que consiguió alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Necesito un descanso."

"Me parece un gran idea." La doctora se arrodilló frente a él sonriente. "Tengo una idea. Seguro que tu hermano y tu tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar. Así que Sam, quiero que te lleves a tu hermano a la cafetería, os relajéis, tu te tomes un café, mientras Dean se toma una leche calentita y volvéis aquí con las pilas cargadas los dos.

Dean apretó su espalda contra el pecho de Sam, no sabía si se trataba de su mente o si era verdad, pero cuando estaba cerca de Sam se sentía mucho mejor, más tranquilo, como el hermano pequeño al que siempre había protegido él.

Sam lo puso en pie y le ayudó a llegar casi sin esfuerzo a la silla de ruedas. Dean la odiaba, no veía el momento para perderla de vista, pero tal y como estaba su cuerpo de débil, no apostaba porque eso fuera a pasar en poco tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

No le gustaba lo más mínimo saberse débil y necesitar a Sam para hacerlo todo. Pero por más que se lo negara a si mismo, su hermano era quien más podía ayudarle en ese momento. Lo había sido toda su vida, casi desde el mismo momento en que había nacido. Cuando su madre murió, cuando la vida se les dio la vuelta, Dean tuvo que encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, aunque solo era un niño de cuatro años, necesitaba alguien o algo real que tirara de él, aunque entonces el pequeño Dean no lo comprendiera de esa forma.

El bebé Sam, que nunca había conocido a su madre, se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en el centro de su vida y nunca dejó de serlo, ni cuando era Dean el que necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano para volver a caminar; una parte de él seguía pensando que Sam necesitaba y que tal vez la aparición de Rebeca le había afectado a él más que al propio Dean.

Miró a Sam, cuando venía con una bandeja en las manos, dos cafés y dos sándwiches. Se sentó a la mesa frente a Dean y le dio su parte. "Café con leche y sándwich de pollo para ti."

"Ya sabes que tomo el café solo."

"En tu estado no creo que te vaya a sentar muy bien un chute de cafeína excesivamente grande." Dean miró el sándwich como si tuviera miedo de lo que podía salir de su interior. "No te va a morder no es más que un simple emparedado de pollo."

"Ese es el problema, que no es más que un simple emparedado de pollo. He estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces en estos últimos meses y mi primera comida fuera de esa habitación es un emparedado de pollo. ¿Quieres torturarme Sam?"

Sam no contestó, mantuvo la mirada baja en la mesa, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de preguntarle a Dean lo que le rondaba la cabeza desde el día anterior. Hubiera deseado tener allí a Castiel y que fuera el ángel el que soltara la pregunta sin más con su naturalidad típica.

Pero estaba solo, esa conversación debía tenerla a solas con su hermano, por muy duro que fuera, porque como había dicho Castiel, nadie le conocía mejor que Sam.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" Dijo Dean mientras devoraba el sándwich en un pocos bocados. "Te recuerdo que no me estoy muriendo, sino todo lo contrario. Ya has oído a la fisioterapeuta, puede que en unos días esté caminando otra vez."

"Lo se y te aseguro que no puedo estar más contento por la noticia. Pero hay algo que de lo que tenemos que hablar."

"Prometo no intentar meter en mi cama a ninguna de las enfermeras del hospital, hasta que yo esté fuera, aunque te puedo asegurar que hay un par de chicas…"

"Dean, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, estabas conmigo cuando Rebeca nombró a papá y no has cambiado tanto últimamente, como para que no te altere saber las terribles cosas que pudo hacer John Winchester."

"No digas tonterías, esa tía está mal de la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de matarme en mi propia habitación. Supongo que ser hija del cazador equivocado la trastorno, seguramente su padre no la crío como debía y se ha vuelto loca."

"¿Crees que nuestro padre lo hizo mejor?" Dean levantó la mirada y por fin Sam se dio cuenta que había desaparecido esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa fachada de que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto. "¿Qué es lo que hizo mejor papá? Nos crió como sus pequeños soldados, nos arrebató la infancia llevándonos por todo el país, impidiendo que tuviéramos verdaderos amigos, que fueranos unos niños normales. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos podías haber vuelto locos también nosotros con la educación que nos dio papá?"

Dean no contestó y se limitó a dar vueltas al café que tenía delante, el movimiento pronto se convirtió en algo mecánico, mientras su mente volvía a las palabras de Rebeca, lo que había dicho sobre su padre. Si era verdad que el progenitor de la chica lo había conocido y sabía el tipo de persona que era, tal vez conocía partes que ellos ni siquiera vislumbraron nunca de él.

"Papá no estaba bien, tienes razón. Sabes tan bien como yo que perder a mamá, acabó completamente con él y si, estuvo a punto de arrastrarnos con él, de formas que no te puedes siquiera imaginar."

"Dean…"

"Tu eras el que querías hablar de esto, así que deja que te diga un par de cosas. El John Winchester que tu conociste cuando fuiste lo suficientemente mayor; no tiene nada que ver con el que era antes."

Intentó ocultarlo pero Dean se estremeció con los recuerdos de los primeros meses que los tres habían pasado juntos y el tipo de hombre que era John entonces. Aunque solo tenía cuatro años, recordaba perfectamente las noches en las que los había dejado completamente solos por irse a beber y Dean con solo cuatro años había cuidado de su hermano.

"¿Estás bien?" Dean asintió con la mirada baja en el café que daba vueltas como sus recuerdos en la mente. "Joder, lo siento mucho, no quería traerte todo esto a la memoria así, pero se que lo tenías ahí, las palabras de Rebeca te han afectado y se que necesitas contarlo.

"¿Quieres dejarlo ya Sam, maldita sea?" Toda la cafetería se volvió a mirarlos, pero Dean no se dio cuenta, tenía la mirada clavada en su hermano. Estaba a punto de estallar y en cierto modo es lo que Sam quería, pero dolía demasiado sacarlo ahora, justo cuando creía que las cosas en su vida podían funcionar.

"Dean, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No eres tu mismo y no puedes engañarme, lo se, no puedes ocultármelo, porque te conozco mejor que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo."

El mayor de los hermanos, agarró con fuerza las abrazaderas de la silla de ruedas de la que no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado, aquella silla representaba para él un cárcel, un recuerdo de muchas cosas que no tenían que ver exactamente entre si pero que habían vuelto a su mente tras despertar definitivamente de la posesión de aquel demonio.

Sam se levantó y rodeó la mesa, se arrodilló junto a la silla de su hermano y apoyó su mano sobre la de Dean. No dijo nada, tan solo esperó, atosigar a Dean no era la mejor forma de conseguir que hablara de sus sentimientos.

"¿Te apetece salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Creo que hace muy buena mañana en el jardín."

Dean asintió y tragó saliva, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo rodeado de un montón de gente extraña. Sam dirigió la silla de su hermano hasta el hermoso jardín con el que contaba el hospital. Estaba lleno de flores y olía realmente bien. A esas horas de la mañana, en sol todavía no había llegado al o más alto, así que no hacía demasiado calor todavía.

Sam dejó la silla de su hermano junto a un banco y él se sentó allí. Mirando las flores y los pequeños insectos que se agolpaban sobre ellas, parecían tan ajetreados, en su mundo no había demonios, ningún tipo de cosa mala. Miró de reojo a Dean, estaba nervioso, seguramente por lo que estaba a punto de contarle, pero no sería Sam el que preguntara sin más, no si su hermano no estaba preparado para hablar.

Un aleteo conocido a su lado, le hizo saber que no estaban solos, los dos hermanos miraron y sin sorpresa alguna, vieron que Castiel estaba con ellos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Dean de forma un tanto seca.

"Quería ver como estabas."

"Pues has tardado más de la cuenta. Creía que eras mi amigo, pero supongo que la mala conciencia no te ha dejado venir antes."

"Dean ¿De que estás hablando?" Sam miró a su hermano, pensando si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza haciendo la sesión de fisioterapia, para llegar a decir algo así del ángel.

"Tienes razón, no he venido antes porque no me atrevía."

"¿Alguien me puede explicar de que va todo esto?" Preguntó una vez más que ahora entendía mucho menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los miró a los dos alternativamente, intentando encontrar en sus rostros, una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Dean? ¿Cass?"

"He recordado cosas Sammy, cosas que hizo papá, cosas que… alguien borró de mi mente." Miró a Castiel, si estuviera en plena forma, se levantaría de la silla y le asestaría un buen puñetazo en la cara. "Castiel se ha estado metiendo en nuestras cabezas durante toda nuestra vida y ha borrado cosas que ahora, desde el disparo, estoy recordando."

Sam negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Castiel. Seguramente sería parte de la terapia, tal vez tenía algún tipo de recuerdos falsos o lo más probable era que el demonio había dejado recuerdos que no eran suyos antes de abandonar su cuerpo, para hacerle daño.

"Cass. ¿Eso no es cierto verdad?" Sam sonrió, esperando escuchar a su amigo decir que estaba en lo cierto, que Dean lo estaba pasando mal y que no tenía de lo que preocuparse. Pero el ángel no lo hizo. Se levantó de golpe, come el banco estuviera ardiendo y los miró a los dos. "Espero que alguno de vosotros me cuente de una puta vez lo que está pasando, porque hasta donde yo recordaba, unos locos habían disparado a mi hermano, un demonio lo había poseído y una desquiciada, había intentado matarlo. ¿Dónde encajas tu, Cass, en todo esto?"

"Sam, cuando eráis más pequeños, vuestro padre…"

"Rebeca tenía razón, papá no fue un santo, ni la persona que nosotros creíamos. Tan sólo se trataba de los recuerdos que Cass nos dejó tener. Porque ¿Sabes una cosa Sammy? Nuestro amigo Cass, nos conoce hace mucho más tiempo de lo que nosotros pensábamos. En realidad, creo que nos ha estado vigilando siempre, aunque no se nos ha presentado como el tío Cass hasta que no fue necesario sacarme del infierno.

"¿Cass?"

El ángel se puso en pie y se colocó frente a la silla de Dean, se arrodilló como había hecho unos minutos antes Sam y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas del cazador, que apartó cuando Castiel intentó mirarle a los ojos.

"John quería protegeros." Dijo el ángel en voz muy baja.

"¿Y te pidió que nos borraras la mente?" Dean no le miró. "Desde cuando te conocía y porque nunca nos dijo nada sobre tu existencia. Siempre nos hizo creer que en el mundo tan sólo existían los demonios, no nos dijo que teníamos aliados."

El día parecía demasiado bonito, pero lo que Dean sentía era la mayor desesperación posible. Durante los primeros momentos había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellas escenas que veía en su mente no eran más que visiones, nada real, pero pronto soñó con ello, lo vio con mayor claridad y por último Rebeca había hablado y como si de un flash se tratara esa misma noche tuvo una visión. Una niña apareció en su mente y sus propios recuerdos le dijeron que era Rebeca; también vio a su padre, un hombre al que había visto cerca de su padre muchas veces y más al fondo una sombra, una persona sin rostro.

Todavía estsaba confundido pero de alguna manera lo sabía, sabía que era Castiel, cerca de él y de su hermano, cuando eran unos niños, observando su vida, preparándolos seguramente, para el momento en que tuvieran que salvar al mundo.

"Fuimos sus cobayas Sammy, unos putos conejillos de indias para Castiel."

"No, eso no es cierto Dean, tu mente no está bien, porque eso no ocurrió así, tu padre nunca conoció de mi existencia, no era parte de vuestra vida porque no lo tenía permitido."

"¿Pudiste haberlo salvado?"

"¿A quien?" Preguntó el ángel, todavía arrodillado frente A Dean.

"A nuestro padre, ¿pudiste haberle salvado?"

"No lo tenía permitido."

"Porque él no iba a salvar el mundo y yo si."

"Dean, no es así y necesito que me escuches."

El cazador volvió por fin el rostro hacia Castiel y clavó sus ojos verdes en su hasta hacía poco creía que amigo, esperando que comenzara a hablar, porque ya no sabía que decirle, después de lo que estaba recordando.


	19. Chapter 19

"He dicho la verdad al decir que vuestro padre no conocía de mi existencia ni de ningún ángel. Al igual que vosotros antes de conocerme, estaba convencido que en el mundo tan sólo estaban las criaturas del mal." Dean hizo una mueca ante eso, no estaba tan seguro que los ángeles fueran entonces las criaturas del bien. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y permitió que su amigo siguiera hablando. "Nosotros vigilamos a los humanos desde que fuisteis creados, es nuestro cometido, aunque algunos de mis hermanos no sean capaces de verlo así."

"Cass por favor, ¿te importaría cortar todo ese rollo de la biblia? Te aseguro que ya me lo se."

"¿Realmente te crees que en esa Biblia vuestra esta toda la historia tal y como pasó? A los humanos les ha gustado siempre contar las cosas a su modo. Eso no fue una excepción. Pero lo que raelmente quiero contaros es la historia que os involucra directamente a vosotros y de la que vuestro padre no sabía nada."

Castiel se sentó en el bancó entre Sam y Dean, los dos hermanos lo miraron y luego se miraron mutuamente un segundo. Después de tantos años tras la muerte de su padre y todavía demasiadas cosas que no conocían sobre ese hombre.

"Como ya sabéis estabais predestinados a un futuro, pero os puedo asegurar que no todos los ángeles estábamos a favor de eso. Tu me has cambiado." Dijo Castiel mirando directamente a Dean. "Desde que ten conozco he desobedecido las normas más veces de las que creía posibles. Tu me has enseñado que puedo elegir mi destino. Pero entonces, cuando os veíamos crecer, las normas eran dictadas y todos las seguíamos al pie de la letra sin protestar."

"¿Estás diciendo que pudiste haber salvado a nuestra madre y no lo hiciste?" La sola idea de preguntar eso, le hacía daño en el corazón a Dean, pero necesitaba saberlo, por mucho que doliera, por muy difícil de aceptar, tenía que saberlo.

Castiel bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado por tener que recordar uno de los peores momentos de su existencia y también la primera vez que se planteó las normas. Curiosamente, siempre tenía que ver con Dean.

"No era el encargado de vuestra vigilancia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, entonces, ni siquiera sabía de vuestra existencia, hasta que Azazel empezó a moverse. Entonces no comprendí por que Michael no tomó cartas en el asunto, ahora sin embargo, todo tiene sentido."

"¿Teníamos un ángel de la guardia que hizo la vista gorda?"

De haber podido levantarse de esa silla, Dean habría salido corriendo. Estaba siendo demasiada información para un solo momento, verse como el conejillo de indias de lo ángeles desde que había nacido y saber que habían visto la muerte de su madre y no habían hecho nada porque estaba escrito, le daba ganas de gritar y golpear a algo.

Pero esa maldita silla de ruedas lo retenía allí sentado, débil todavía y todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar la historia que Castiel le relataba sobre su propio pasado, que ni siquiera podía atender sin sentir las peores nauseas de toda su vida.

"¿Cass?" Enfatizó Sam la pregunta de su hermano.

"Vuestra madre podría haber sido salvada, pero supongo que no estaba en planes de Michael."

"Hijo de puta…" suspiró Dean, recordando la noche que cambió su vida para siempre.

No era más que un niño, tenía cuatro años y ya entonces sabía que su vida se acababa de desmoronar por completo. Protegiendo en sus pequeños bracitos a su hermanito, Dean sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales y que su mamá no iba a volver jamás.

"Supongo que si, Michael lo es y lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta entonces de todo lo que planeaba. Hablé con él, no me parecía normal lo que estaba haciendo porque poco tiempo después Azazel empezó a actuar por aquí y por allí, cosas sin importancia decía Michael, pero yo sabía que no lo eran, pero no atreví a llevarle la contraria."

"Fuiste un cobarde. ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Dean…"

"No Sam, está bien, tu hermano tiene razón, fui un cobarde durante demasiado tiempo por miedo a las posibles represalias. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error creí que era demasiado tarde, tantos años observando como crecíais y como ibais directos a vuestro destino y en silencio sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces tu Dean, fuiste al infierno y Michael me pidió que te sacara; en ese momento vi mi oportunidad, como actuar a espaldas de Michael y que no se enterara."

La conversación terminó allí y por un momento el más intenso de los silencios se adueño del jardín. El resto de los pacientes habían vuelto, todos a la vez y de una forma misteriosa y bastante angelical a sus dormitorios. Allí solo quedaban ellos, Castiel mirando al suelo, avergonzado por todo lo que había tenido que hacer y por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas a tiempo; Sam mirando a su hermano, había pasado por mucho en muy pocos días y no quería le ocurriera nada malo y Dean mirando a la nada, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. Pero nada pasó, el mundo seguía siendo el mismo pese a sus recuerdos.

"Te he visto en mis recuerdos." Dijo por fin el mayor de los hermanos. "Siempre has estado ahí, incluso cuando no debías. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que teníamos nosotros siendo unos niños, cuando nuestro destino todavía no había llegado, para que tuvieras tanta curiosidad en nosotros?"

"Puede que no te lo creas, Dean," Castiel levantó la mirada y los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado, se dibujaron en su rostro. No se trataba de su expresión normal, algo triste que los hermanos conocían sin problemas. Esto era real, Castiel estaba realmente destrozado. Llevaba tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto, mirando a los chicos todos los días sin poder decirles que llevaba toda la vida a su lado y que nunca había podido intervenir, que ahora le hacía daño sacar esas palabras de su interior. "Pero siempre quise ayudaros, más de una vez, cuando Michael no estaba cerca, evite que os hiciérais daño."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sam creyó recordar algo que estaba muy ocultó en su mente y que poco a poco luchaba por salir. Vio una imagen, una carretera, el motel en el que se hospedaban en aquel momento cuando él tenía cinco o seis años. Su padre estaba trabajando, cazando obviamente. Él estaba jugando, pero la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, Dean se la había dejado y se habiá ido a hacer los deberes.

Salió de la habitación sin que su hermano lo viera, se trataba de una carretera bastante transitada, al menos a esa hora del día. Caminó tranquilamente, jugando con una pelota que su padre le había comprado en la última ciudad en la que habían estado. De repente esta fue a parar a la calzada.

A su corta edad, no sabía que estar allí era peligroso, que los coches le atropellarían si no tenía cuidad. Se quedó tranquilamente ahí, hasta que un todoterreno que no vio al niño, se abalanzó sobre él. Casi no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, cuando de repente ya no estaba en la calle, sino de vuelta en la habitación como por arte de magia.

"Dios mío, fuiste tu. Estuvieron a punto de atropellarme. ¿Fuiste tu el que me salvó?"

Dean se puso pálido de repente. Recordaba ese día, nunca había sabido porque, pero recordaba estar haciendo los deberes para el día siguiente, darse la vuelta y ver horrorizado que su hermano no estaba. Estaba a punto de salir a la calle, al ver la puerta abierta cuando de pronto, Sam estaba sentado en la cama, con su pelota favorita entre los brazos. Su hermano había estado a punto de morir ese día y ni se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo.

Empezó a respirar con fuerza, demasiado para ser algo normal. Sam lo miró y se fijó en las enormes bolsas que se habían formado bajo sus ojos y lo pálido que estaba. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando se arrodilló delante de él.

"Dean." Estaba congelado, aterido incluso, con las manos apretadas con demasiada fuerza contra la silla de ruedas. "Dean, vamos no fue tu culpa. Por si no te acuerdas eras un niño, aunque tuviera cuatro años más que yo, seguías siendo un niño."

"Prometí a papá que cuidaría de ti. Nunca lo he hecho muy bien." Dean se esforzó todo lo que pudo por aguantar las lágrimas, cuando de repente las veces que había defraudado a Sam o al menos así lo sentía, aparecieron ante él. "Y al final dejé que murieras."

"Dean, no digas eso. Has estado toda la vida cuidando de mi, lo has dejado todo por mi y cuando has tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, siempre me has mirado a mi primero, para ver si yo estaba bien."

"Tu hermano tiene razón. Os he visto, te he visto crecer, con la vista puesta en Sam y he visto todas las oportunidades que has dejado al margen porque Sam fuera feliz. Si alguien os ha defraudado en todo esto he sido yo. Pero os aseguro que tenía las manos atadas, incluso cuando murió vuestro padre, Michael quería que ocurriera así y aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo, no pude hacer nada."

"Sam, necesito… ¿Podemos volver a la habitación? Creo que no me encuentro del todo bien."

"Dean…"

"Sam por favor." No sabía muy bien lo que estaba sentimiento, buen podría llamarse desasosiego, ahogo, el mayor dolor que jamás hubiera sentido. Todo estaba mal, toda su vida estaba mal y para colmo por culpa de Rebeca perdía la figura de su padre como un héroe.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho y apenas podía respirar. Si un médico le veía en ese momento, seguramente diría que tenía una ataque de pánico, pero no quería más pastillas y no quería nada que le drogara y no le permitiera pensar con normalidad.

"Dean, no hagas esto." Si no lo conociera tan bien, Sam no se preocuparía, pero sabía muy bien lo que Dean haría a continuación. Se encerraría en si mismo, volvería a poner sobre su corazón todas esas corazas que tanto tiempo le había costado tirar a su hermano menor y evitar así que nadie volviera a hacerle daño.

"Estoy cansado, Sammy, muy cansado." Era su última palabra, bajó la mirada, ni siquiera se preocupó de que Castiel siguiera allí. Todo le daba igual en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era dormir y tratar de olvidar que su vida había sido basada en grandes mentiras.


	20. Chapter 20

Los siguientes tres días fueron un auténtico infierno para Sam. Dean apenas hablaba y lo malo era que su hermano sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Por más que lo intentaba, Dean no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su padre no era el hombre que su hijo siempre había pensado y eso no le estaba ayudando nada en su recuperación. La fisioterapeuta se acercó a Sam la mañana del tercer día para hablar personalmente con él y exponerle la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

"Sam, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero para ayudar a tu hermano necesito saber si ha pasado algo entre vosotros. Dean está muy distinto a cuando empezamos con la rehabilitación, ahora es como si le diera igual volver a caminar o no. ¿Qué ha pasado Sam?"

El menor de los hermano apartó la vista de la joven doctora y la clavó en el suelo. Apretó las manos hasta hacerse daño y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra si mismo para llorar delante de ella.

"Si, creo que si ha pasado algo, pero no estaba seguro como afectaría a Dean." La chica lo miró, sabía que tenía que contarle algo más para que ella pudiera ayudar a su hermano a recuperarse antes. "Hablamos con una persona, su padre conoció a nuestro padre y bueno… Dean estaba muy apegado a él, era como su héroe particular y ella dijo…"

"Su padre no se llevaba buen con el vuestro y Dean no lo lleva muy bien." Sam negó con la cabeza dándole la razón a ella. "Supongo que puedo trabajar con eso, pero voy a necesitar que me eches una mano. Es tu hermano, no hay nadie que lo conozca mejor que tu, así que nadie podrá ayudarle mejor que su propio hermano."

"Sobre eso," Sam se pasó la mano por el cabello. "No estoy seguro que Dean quiera verme ahora mismo. Digamos que se cierra en banda cuando está realmente preocupado por algo."

La mano de la doctora sobre su brazo le hizo levantar la vista y dejar de hablar, para mirarla a los ojos. "He visto muchos pacientes que han pasado por situaciones horribles, mucho peor que descubrir algún secreto de su padre. Te aseguro que tu hermano es un hombre muy fuerte y saldrá adelante. Pero sinceramente Sam, tu hermano te necesita a ti, no necesita que yo esté ahí diciéndole que de un paso adelante, ni tampoco necesita medicinas, lo único que le hará bien, será tenerte a ti a su lado."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sam, aunque una parte de si mismo ya sabía eso.

"¿Tomamos un café? No tienes buena cara, llevas todos estos días preocupado por tu hermano y necesitas descansar un poco." La doctora sonrió y Sam pensó que tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos en los que no se había fijado nunca. "Por cierto, puedes llamarme Katie."

Tomaron casi en silencio la mitad de un café muy cargado, Sam estaba a punto de caer dormido en la silla de la cafetería. Katie lo miraba sonriente. "Dean habla mucho de ti, habla de muchas cosas, pero sobretodo habla de ti, de lo cabezota que eres y de las muchas veces que te ha salvado la vida. ¿Qué tipo de vidas lleváis vosotros Sam?" Dijo la muchacha sonriente. Ahora que se fijaba Sam, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. Sam abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir a eso. "Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. Pero es cierto, Dean no hace más que hablar de ti. Precisamente por eso, creo que te necesita."

"No creo poder hacer mucho ahora mismo por mi hermano." Dijo Sam con absoluto pesar. "Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, Dean ha sufrido mucho y de alguna forma… Dean no es el tío más abierto del mundo."

"Ayúdale tu entonces."

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, de repente todo parecía sencillo, Dean le necesitaba y aunque no sabía cómo ayudarle, todavía, Katie tenía razón, Sam podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, como fuera y desde luego la forma no era quedarse sentado en la cafetería del hospital lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Ha terminado ya mi hermano su hora de rehabilitación de hoy?"

Katie asintió. "Supongo que estará agotado, las sesiones con mis compañeros son siempre dolorosas y muy duras. Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte."

Sam se despidió de Katie prometiéndole que volverían a tomar café juntos y que hablarían de Dean siempre y cuando Sam lo necesitara. Se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano, por un lado temeroso del estado en el que pudiera encontrarse su hermano y de lo mucho que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo le estuviera afectando. Se quedó delante de la puerta cerrada y respiró con fuerza. Katie estaba en lo cierto; tenía que ser el fuerte y estar con Dean y protegerle, como tantas otras veces había hecho su hermano con él. Era el momento de devolverle lo que Dean había hecho durante tantos años.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, si Dean estaba durmiendo no quería despertarle. Todo estaba oscuro, pero al adentrarse en la habitación vio otra figura sentada en el sillón junto a la cama. Por un momento temió que se tratara de Rebeca, cada vez que esa chica se acercaba a Dean, su hermano terminaba sufriendo mucho más. Se aseguró que tenía el arma en su sitio, preparada para disparar al que intentara hacerle daño a su hermano y entró en el cuarto.

La sombra se movió y se lo quedó mirando.

"Sam."

"¿Cass? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que después de lo que pasó, tu no volverías."

"Creí que éramos amigos. Los amigos humanos es lo que hacen. ¿no es así?" Sam se acercó a la cama en silencio.

"Lo siento Cass, no pretendía."

"Lo se, lo entiendo, no pasa nada."

"¿Cómo está Dean? ¿Qué tal le ha ido la fisioterapia?"

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Dean que dormía en la cama. "Dean nunca lo reconocerá, los dos lo conocemos bien, pero tu hermano ha llorado."

"¿Qué?" Sam se volvió hacia la cama, con miedo por haber gritado demasiado alto y que Dean se hubiera despertado. Pero su hermano seguía durmiendo, seguramente estaba demasiado agotado por el trabajo del día. Pero aún así bajó la voz. "¿Que Dean ha estado llorando?"

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano, le rozó la frente con dos dedos e hizo todo lo que pudo para contener los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. "Dean no se ha dado cuenta que le he visto llorar."

"Dean ha estado llorando." Dijo Sam para si mismo. "Cass…"

"Creo que hay una forma de ayudar a tu hermano a recuperarse, a que su interior se reponga."

Sam se volvió rápidamente al escuchar aquello. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?"

"No estoy seguro, ni siquiera de vaya a funcionar, temo incluso hacer daño a tu hermano, es algo muy peligroso."

Dean se removió en la cama y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Sam necesitaba saberlo, Castiel tenía que decirle que era lo que había descubierto antes de que su hermano se despertara. Miró a su amigo y esperó la respuesta.

"Debe volver a comprender quien era su padre y que es lo que John hizo por vosotros durante todos esos años."

"¿Comó…"

"Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? Anoche dijiste que te hirias a dormir al motel y que vendrías hoy después de comer." Dean se había despertado y lo estaba mirando. A pesar de sonreírle, no había forma de que escondiera el dolor físico y emocional que estaba sufriendo en su interior.

"Ya ves, parece ser que no puedo vivir sin ti."

"Empiezo a pensar que eres excesivamente dependiente de mi, Sammy."

"Si claro ya te gustaría a ti." Dean sonrió y se incorporó, aunque tuvo que ayudarse con las manos porque sentái las piernas demasiado pesadas y doloridas por la rehabilitación. "Ahora en serio," dijo mirando a Castiel, desde su úlitma discusión no había visto al ángel. "¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?"

"Dean, deberías descansar, he hablado con tu doctora y me ha dicho,"

"Ya, ya, doctores. Creo conozco mejor mi cuerpo de lo que sabrán ellos. Estoy bien, Sammy, me siento bien." Mentía, Sam lo sabía, pero no dijo nada al respecto, porque no quería discutir con su hermano. "Y puedo enterarme de lo que estáis tramando."

"Dean, no se trata de eso."

"Sam… Por si no lo recuerdas, te conozco tan bien que te he cambiado los pañales siendo un bebé. ¿Crees que no se perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo? ¿Qué es lo que no me estáis contado Sammy?"

Castiel dio un paso adelante y se colocó junto a Sam.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte a reconciliarte con tus recuerdos." Dean estaba a punto de soltarles, que no tenía ningún problema con sus recuerdos, que ahora lo tenía todo claro y que estaba convencido que su padre les había mentido durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, un parte de él, le obligó a guardar silencio y mirar a su amigo a los ojos, esperando que siguiera hablando. "Será doloroso y no estoy seguro si en tu estado, ahora mismo, podrás soportarlo."

"¿De que se trata?" Dijo El mayor de los hermanos con la voz ronca, sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento en ella.

"De volver a ellos, entrar en mente y ver de nuevo todo lo que ahora temes revivir y descubrir. No será muy agradable Dean, pero es la única forma de que vuelvas a ser, tu mismo, completamente tu."

Dean se puso tenso y su espalda se resintió terriblemente. Se mordió el labio para no protestar y se quedó ahí mirándolos a los dos. Sam tampoco sabía que decir, pero espero a que fuera Castiel el que siguiera hablando.

"Solo puedo hacer una cosa para hacerte experiencia menos traumática, puedo hacer que Sam vaya contigo." El menor de los hermanos también se puso tenso, no se había esperado eso y ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba preparado para algo así, pero se lo debía a Dean, se lo había prometido a si mismo, que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano.

"Muy bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo, a ver si así son convencéis de una vez que estoy bien y así tal vez te pueda perder de vista de una vez." Dijo el cazador de mayor edad clavando al vista en Castiel.

"Dean no digas eso."

"No pasa nada Sam, no importa." Contestó el ángel. "Se que estás roto, Dean, soy un ángel lo veo en tu interior. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte y si cuando terminemos sigues queriendo que me marche lo haré gustoso."

"Muy bien, pues vamos a terminar esto de una veza por todas."


	21. Chapter 21

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que puedes hacer algo?" preguntó Sam, ya que su hermano parecía haberse puesto en modo pasota.

Castiel dio un paso hacia los hermanos y los miró a los dos alternativamente. "No es seguro que funcione pero se que algunos de mis hermanos pueden hacer "cosas" dentro de la mente de los humanos."

"¿Cosas? Cass sinceramente, no estoy de humor para chistes verdes." Dijo incorporándose lo mejor que pudo en la cama. "¿Te importaría hablar un poco mas claro?"

"Os lo puedo demostrar."

"Así que quieres convertirnos en tus conejillos de indias ¿o es solo a mi por haberte dicho todas esas cosas feas?" El tono de retintín de Dean no pasó desapercibido ni por su hermano ni por el ángel, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto, porque los dos comprendían lo mal que lo estaba pasando el cazador.

"Solo quiero ayudarte, a estas alturas deberías saber que no quiero hacerte daño." Castiel miró con tanta fuerza al cazador que Dean no pudo evitar estremecerse al encontrarse con esos penetrantes ojos azules clavados en él. "Lo he dejado todo por vosotros, me he enfrentado a mis hermanos para ayudarnos a detener a Michael. No creo que merecerme ese trato ahora por tu parte."

Dean se mordió el labio para no contestar, podía decirle a Castiel que no le había protegido bien, que por su culpa estaba en el hospital y que por su culpa podría no volver a caminar nunca. También podía decirle que en lugar de protegerle a él, tendría que estar cuidando de su hermano para que Lucifer no se acercara a él. Pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada de eso, porque en el fondo se sentía el más culpable de todos, era su especialidad, era un Winchester después de todo y si algo sabía hacer bien su familia, era sentirse culpable y proteger a sus seres queridos hasta la extenuación o en su caso, hasta la muerte.

"Muy bien," Dijo Sam poniéndose entre los dos. "¿Qué tal si hacemos una tregua y terminamos con esto de una vez?"

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Nos damos las manos y cantamos alguna plegaria?"

"Dean, ya es suficiente." Dijo Sam, clavando los ojos castaños en su hermano. "Cass está aquí para ayudarte, ya que no dejas que yo lo haga. Se que estás herido por lo que Rebeca dijo de papá, yo también lo estoy, pero también se que eras mucho más cercano a él de lo que yo fui nunca. Así que por favor, deja que la gente que realmente te quiere, se preocupe por ti y te cuide."

Dean se quedó sin palabras, desde luego estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza para todos y aunque no lo hacía de forma consciente, no lo podía evitar, se trataba de sacar toda la ira que tenía metida dentro, todo el dolor, la desesperación por no poder volver a caminar de nuevo, por convertirse en un estorbo para Sam. Temía que su hermano se marchara, que lo dejara abandonado en cualquier hospital, porque después de todo se había convertido en un lisiado y desde luego ya no era un cazador. En cuanto a Castiel, cada vez que miraba al ángel, veía al amigo que lo había dejado todo por él y como le había fallado sin remedio. Ahora sus hermanos lo querían muerto y Dean estaba atado a un cama, o a una silla de ruedas. Se odiaba a si mismo, no a la gente que quería o a los que lo querían; pero por supuesto, jamás diría algo semejante en voz alta.

"Lo siento." Dijo Dean en poco más que un suspiro, pero lo bastante alto como para que Sam y Castiel lo escucharan y al menos Sam sonriera satisfecho. "Prometo ser un chico bueno y hacer caso a lo que papá Sam y papá Castiel me digan."

"Mira que puedes llegar a ser gilipollas Dean."

"Y tu has aprendido muy bien la lección Sammy." Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Dean es todo lo que consigue Sam para animarlo, pero para el menor de los hermanos es suficiente. "Cass, se que he sido un imbécil pero…"

"Ya te he dicho que no importa. Siempre has dicho que somos amigos, que soy parte de tu familia."

Castiel se preguntó si estaba bien al cazador sonrojarse pero no se molestó en preguntar, ya conocía bastante bien a Dean como para saber que el cazador no era de los que expresaba sus sentimientos fácilmente.

"Entonces ¿Qué supone que tenemos que hacer?" Preguntó Dean, mucho más calmado esta vez.

Sam se sentó en al cama junto a él y en un movimiento reflejó tomó su mano, no como lo haría con una víctima en peligro, no como con una chica que le gustara de verdad, si no con un tremendo sentimiento de amor y miedo por su hermano. Si volvía a perderlo, o peor aún, si no conseguía recuperar al Dean de siempre… no estaba seguro de poder perdonárselo a si mismo nunca.

"Es necesario que te relajes." Castiel caminó hacia la cama. "Tu mente tiene que estar abierta y dispuesta a ver cosas que tal vez no te gusten."

"No es un buen principio Cass."

Todavía en la cama junto a Dean, Sam apretó su mano para que no volviera a encerrarse en si mismo otra vez.

"Lo se, pero no voy a mentirte, este viaje por tus recuerdos será doloroso seguramente." Dean se estremeció en un gesto casi imperceptible, si no fuera porque Sam tenía atrapada su mano con la suya y notó, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. "Es muy probable que tengáis recuerdos que hayáis preferido olvidar y pueden salir a luz."

Dean estaba seguro de eso, había vivido mucho, había sufrido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer y era cierto, había muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, que había preferido olvidar para no hacerse más daño todavía.

"¿Yo también lo veré?" Preguntó Sam con cierto temor en la voz.

"Si quieres ir con tu hermano, verás los mismos recuerdos que él, ninguno podréis hacer nada cambiarlo porque no son nada más que recuerdos. Pero lo que sintáis al verlo, será completamente real."

Los dos hermanos respiraron profundamente al mismo tiempo y se volvieron para mirar al otro y preguntarse con una sola mirada, si realmente estaban preparados para hacer eso y recapitular algunos momentos nada agradables de sus vidas. Los dos asintieron. Sin embargo, Sam pudo ver, sin que su hermano llegara a decirle absolutamente nada, que Dean estaba muerto de miedo, tal vez más que él.

"Estamos listos." Dijo finalmente Dean. "Quiero ver de una vez por todas quien era realmente mi padre y si lo que gente como Rebeca es cierto."

"Muy bien." Castiel se acercó a ellos y colocó la mano sobre la frente de los dos al mismo tiempo. "Cerrad los ojos. Dean piensa en lo que necesitas saber y tu mente te llevará donde necesites."

"¿Y si queremos volver?"

"No será posible hasta que tengáis lo que habéis ido a buscar."

Dean quería echarse para atrás, no quería perderse en sus recuerdos y descubrir que su padre no era el hombre que siempre había creído o que el mismo había sido el peor hermano del mundo. Tal vez vista desde fuera su vida, fuera algo terrible y no se había dado cuenta nunca. Le aterraba llegar a la conclusión que había convertido la vida de su hermano en lo que era ahora, en lugard e permitirle ser un chico normal.

Sin embargo, la voz de su hermano, le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Dean, se que necesitas esto desde hace mucho. Hemos pasado por tanto y aunque no te lo creas has cambiado mucho en estos años. Creo que estás perdido, mucho más que yo y aunque esto sea duro, creo que tenemos que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo por ti; pase lo que pase, veamos lo que veamos, sobretodo tu, necesitas ver a papá otra vez."

"Sammy…"

"No se te ocurra ponerte sentimental ahora Dean, porque eso no va contigo, deja que si alguien tiene que llorar sea yo." Dean sonrió y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano.

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan listo?"

"Siempre lo he sido, Dean, siempre he sido más listo que tu."

Sam se sorprendió cuando en lugar de protestar, Dean tan solo le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mejilla. Definitivamente, Dean había cambiado, aunque Sam todavía no estaba seguro si era para bien o para mal.

"Cuando estéis listos."

"Lo estamos." Dijo por fin Dean y los dos hermanos cerraron los ojos.

O –

No pasó nada, no sintieron como si cayeran por un abismo, no vieron una luz al final del túnel, no escucharon nada. No pasó aboslutamente nada y Dean estaba convencido que cuando abriera los ojos, seguirían estando en la misma habitación de hospital.

Sin embargo, una voz llamó su atención, una voz que hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba y que jamás esperaba volver a escuchar.

"Vamos Sammy, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de colegio."

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio al ver a su padre entran en la habitaicón, con una bolsa al hombro, Dean estaba seguro que tendría armas y tras él se vio a si mismo, si era él, era Dean, con un bol de cereales en la mano.

"Sammy, te he preparado el desayuno, son tus favoritos." Dijo el pequeño Dean.

"Eres tu." Dean se dio la vuelta, el Sam adulto estaba a su lado mirando fijamente la escena, con la misma cara de sorpresa que él.


	22. Chapter 22

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo se Dean, pero esto me resulta muy familiar."

Las voces de unos niños llegaron hasta ellos e hicieron que dejaran de hablar. Estaban en una habitación casi a oscuras, tan solo entraba luz por la ventana. Era de noche y estaban solos, aunque unos momentos más tarde, los niños que reían y hablaban, entraron en la habitación.

"Vamos, Dean, enséñame a usar un arma ya soy mayor." Sam tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en la figura del niño de pelo oscura que brincaba por la habitación. "Tu no eras mayor que yo cuando papá te enseñó."

Detrás del niño, entró otro muchacho y los dos hermanos lo reconocieron. "Dean, eres tu."

"Somos nosotros."

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué nos ha traído Cass hasta aquí par vernos de niños?"

"Sammy, eres muy pequeño y no quiero que uses armas. Podemos ir a jugar al football al parque y seguro que tienes mucho que estudiar para los próximos exámenes."

"¿Y que pasa contigo?" Dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos delante de su hermano mayor. "Tu no estudiaste mucho y aprovechabas cualquier momento. Tu y yo no somos diferentes."

El mayor se arrodilló frente a su hermano y le revolvió el cabello. "Eso es lo que tu te crees, claro que somos diferentes, tu eres un empollón que se pasa la vida delante de un libro y a mi me gusta cazar con papá. ¿Crees que eso no nos hace diferentes?"

El pequeño Sam torció la cabeza sonriendo a su hermano. "Pero me tienes que prometer que me enseñarás a disparar, a ser tan buen cazador como papá y tu."

"Muy bien, te enseñaré, pero primero quiero ver como te conviertes en el chico más listo de tu colegio. Todos tienen que saber quienes son los Winchester."

La habitación volvió a ser negra, los niños desaparecieron de los ojos de los cazadores. "¿De que coño va todo esto Sam?" Fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta, miró sus pies, los mismos que un momento antes no le sostenían, eran ahora completamente normales, como si los horribles días en el hospital no hubieran existido nunca.

"Dean ¿Estás bien?"

"Puedo caminar, pero supongo que es porque esto es un sueño. Aún así, es raro, no se porque estamos aquí, no se porque ese maldito ángel nos hace ver cosas que ya de cuando éramos pequeños cuando se supone que nos mostraría cosas que no quiero ver."

"Papá lo digo en serio, por favor."

La nueva imagen les llegó por sorpresa sobretodo cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a ser abierta, pero esta vez, en lugar de entrar Dean y Sam, eran Dean y John los que entraron.

"Papá." Dijo Dean un susurro.

Sam se lo quedó mirando, sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a su hermano la muerte de su padre, incluso más que a él, pero Dean nunca había hablado con él del tema. Dean prefería guardar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin embargo, no fue más que durante un segundo, Sam vio un brillo diferente los ojos de su hermano, un brillo doloroso y demasiado profundo. Si Dean terminaba por sacarlo fuera, podría no recuperarse jamás de algo así. ¿Era eso lo que Castiel quería mostrarle? Porque si se trataba de eso, entonces, las cosas podían ponerse mucho más serias para Dean.

"Dean, hijo, tu hermano tiene que aprender a usar un arma."

"No es más que un niño."

"Un niño al que persiguen demonios y todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales. Ellos no van a tener piedad con él cuando le ataquen."

El joven Dean dio un paso hacia su padre. "Para eso estoy yo aquí, para protegerlo, para evitar que nadie le haga daño. He dejado de estudiar para entrenar contigo, para que me enseñes todo lo que significa ser un cazador, para que dejes a Sam ser el niño que el quiera, el adulto que el quiera. ¿Por qué es algo tan difícil de pedirte?"

John guardó silencio y miró al adolescente. Quería preguntarle cuando se había convertido en un adulto tan inteligente, cuando había dejado de ser el niño que se preocupaba por Sam, para convertirse en un hombre adulto, fuerte y capaz de proteger a su hermano mejor que su propio padre.

"Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de tu hermano. Sam no es un niño normal y lo sabes. Los peligros de ahí fuera también lo saben."

Dean apretó los puños y se movió por la habitación en silencio. Siempre sentía lo mismo, sentía que su padre lo seguía tratando como un crío, un niño que no sabía de nada, en lugar del cazador al que ya le habían pegado más de algún tiro y que se había roto más huesos que el resto de chicos de su alrededor.

"Mañana empezaré a entrenar a tu hermano." Siguió diciendo John. "Espero que me ayudes."

"Papá, no es buena idea."

"Se que tu hermano está deseando hacer esto."

"¿hacer esto? Sam no sabe lo que significa ser cazador, nos tiene idealizados eso es lo que pasa. Sam cree que es muy guay ser cazador porque eres su héroe. Joder papá, parece que no te das cuenta que Sam sigue siendo un niño y como tal, te adora, te ve como alguien increíble y quiere ser como tu." John clavó los ojos en su hijo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Muy bien, empieza a entrenar a Sam, pero primero quiero que le digas quien eres en realidad, que es lo que haces por las noches cuando te vas de barés y porque tengo que ir a buscarte más veces de las que me gustaría."

La bofetada en la mejilla, dejó descolocado a Dean, más avergonzado por su propio padre que dolorido. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a John, que ahora lo observaba con algo que Dean no sabía como definir, pero que se parecía bastante al odio, aunque Dean no tenía claro si se trataba de un odio hacia él o hacia si mismo.

"¿Esa es la clase de persona en la que quieres que se convierta Sam? Pues lo siento papá, pero no voy a dejar que destroces la vida de mi hermano como lo has hecho conmigo." Dean miró el reloj. "Sam está a punto de salir del instituto, voy a buscarlo y espero que no le digas nada de empezar a entrenarlo. Si lo haces. Sam y yo nos iremos lejos."

Una vez más la habitación se volvió negra. Dean sintió que las piernas le flojeaban, pero no porque estuvieran volviendo a la realidad, sino porque había olvidado aquel recuerdo; la primera vez que le había plantado cara a su padre, la primera que se había atrevido a anteponer la seguridad de su hermano.

"Nunca me lo dijiste." Dean se quedó donde estaba, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y mirar a su hermano a la cara. "Nunca me dijiste que te enfrentaste a papá."

"Venga, Sam te vuelvas a ahora ñoño con eso. Solo le dije la verdad, que eras un crío."

"Dean…"

"¿Qué tal si terminamos por este viaje por nuestros recuerdos y dejamos la parte sentimentaloide para más tarde?" Sam reconoció sin problemas lo que había detrás de la sonrisa de Jensen. Ya eran muchos años juntos como para saber cuando Jensen lo pasaba mal y trataba de ocultarlo con una bonita sonrisa o con una broma.

"Creo que ese es el motivo porque el Cass nos está haciendo ver esto."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"NO solo se trata de papá o de mi, sino que eres tu, los sentimientos que nunca nos dejas ver, los que te pasas el día tapando para que no sepa que te encuentras mal, que te duele simplemente la cabeza o que ahora mismo, estás muerto de miedo por no volver a caminar nunca."

"Venga Sam, no te pongas tan dramático ahora." Dean apenas podía mantener la mirada puesta en su hermano, en la forma tan directa en la que lo estaba mirando, porque en ese momento, Sam parecía conocerle interiormente, mucho mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. "Será mejor que terminemos con esto, dijo Dean para intentar zanjar en asunto."

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, si me dejas claro. Quiero conocerte, quiero saber que es lo que te da miedo, que es lo que te da ganas de llorar y que es lo que realmente sientes desde que papá murió. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te ha cambiado eso? No eres el mismo desde entonces, por mucho que trates de ocultarlo."

Dean dio un par de pasos para alejarse de Sam, como si así pudiera conseguir que su hermano no viera todo eso en su interior, aunque ya sabía que a esas altura era algo completamente imposible.

"¿Por qué te da miedo abrirte a mi? Soy tu hermano, Dean."

El mayor se mordió el labio.

"Porque creo que te voy a hacer daño, igual que papá."


	23. Chapter 23

"Dean ¿Qué…"

El mayor se dio la vuelta rápidamente y clavó sus ojos en Sam. "Lo sabes muy bien, soy como papá, él me hizo tal y como quería que fuera. Lo que no pudo conseguir contigo, lo que yo evité que hiciera contigo, lo terminó haciendo conmigo."

Se dejó caer en una silla que acababa de aparecer delante de él y cubrió su rostro con las dos manos. No se avergonzaba de la persona en la que se había convertido, ni de todo el esfuerzo que su padre había puesto para que fuera mejor cazador de lo que John había sido nunca. No, nada de eso, estaba orgulloso de haber salvado a más inocentes de los que podía recordar.

Pero había algo en su interior, algo que había mantenido apartado durante toda su vida, que no le permitía mirar a su hermano a los ojos, algo que le daba ganas de vomitar y que mucho tiempo atrás, se había prometido que guardaría en secreto alejado de su hermano.

Sam se acercó a él, se arrodilló y puso las manos sobre las piernas de su hermano. Esperó, quería que Dean lo mirara a la cara, poder ver a su hermano y poder saber, aunque no dijera nada, lo que estaba pensando, lo que desde hacía días le estaba torturando.

Dean no era la persona más sencilla del mundo para comprender. A simple vista parecía un tío normal, simple incluso, un hombre al que le encantaban las mujeres, que podía pasar el mejor rato de su vida comiendo una hamburguesa y que solo escuchaba música rock de los setenta. Si, es eso es lo que veía la gente cuando miraba a Dean, un tío guapo, muy atractivo de sonrisa increíble y que conseguía todo lo que quería. Pero Sam le conocía desde que había nacido, conocía cada uno de sus gestos, el momento exacto en el que sus ojos bajaban la barrera de tipo duro y mostraban al niño asustado que había perdido a su madre con cuatro años y que daría su vida por su pequeño Sammy.

"Deja de hacer eso." Le dijo de repente Dean, cogiéndolo por sorpresa. "Deja de mirarme como si me estuvieras haciendo una radiografía mental. Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso."

"Entonces dímelo." Susurró Sam, sentándose en el suelo y apretó las manos de su hermano.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Dean hizo todo lo posible para no hacer contacto visual con Sam, en cuanto lo hiciera, estaba perdido, Sam leería en su interior, lo vería todo, absolutamente todo dentro de él.

"Cass nos ha traído aquí porque quería enseñarte algo. Al principio pensé que se trataba algo sobre papá, hay muchas cosas que tu no conoces todavía de él y muchas otras que intentas no recordar. Pero creo que no se trataba de papá, sino de ti." Dean frunció el ceño, pero Sam sabía la verdad, sabía que Dean ya había llegado a esa conclusión por si solo hacía un buen rato ya.

"No digas tonterías, creo que a estas alturas me conozco lo bastante como para que venga el fantasma de las pasadas navidades a mostrarme lo que he hecho."

Mentía, no era muy difícil verlo en sus ojos, unas ventanas a su interior que pocas veces o más bien nunca, habían conseguido mentir a Sam. Sin embargo el hermano menor no le dijo nada a Dean.

"Cass."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dean se puso tenso, como un perro que acababa de encontrar el rastro que buscaba. "¿Sam?"

"Demostrar mi teoría."

Escucharon el aleteo tan característico que anunciaba la llegada del ángel. Sam se dio la vuelta al notar la presencia detrás suyo. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Cass y escuchó el sonido de la silla cuando Dean la arrastró al levantarse.

"Sam, Dean."

"Dinos ya porque nos has traído aquí. No se trata de papá ¿verdad Cass?"

"En parte si, John fue el causante de todo." Dean se acercó a su hermano y Sam notó el roce de su cuerpo, por un momento habría dicho que su hermano estaba temblando, pero no le dijo nada, ni si quiera se volvió a provocó todo. John te crío Dean, el te formó y te modeló tal y como el quería."

La imagen, hasta un momento antes en más absoluta oscuridad, comenzó a tomar forma y poco a poco, Dean terminó reconociendo aquella escena. Era navidad, una de tantas en la que su padre se había ido a cazar, con la promesa de llegar a tiempo para los regalos. No le hacía falta verlo, para saber que su padre no lo haría, la caza era mucho más importante, atrapar lo antes posible al asesino de su mujer era más importante que estar con sus hijos.

"No te preocupes Sammy, seguro que papá está comprando los regalos y por eso no ha venido todavía."

"Siempre era la misma mentira y tu te la creías." La voz de Dean se ensombreció y su mirada también lo hizo. "Supongo que es lo bueno de ser un niño. Las mentiras son ilusiones y esperanzas. Donde yo veía decepción, conseguía convertírtelo en otra vez será."

Sam contempló a su hermano en silencio, para luego volver a ver la escena que había aparecido detrás de Castiel.

Era el día de Navidad, John no había vuelto, como era costumbre en él y Dean no había tenido tiempo para falsear sus regalos. Estaban solos en la habitación, hacía frío, porque la calefacción se había roto y el pequeño Sam, había cogido un buen catarro. Dean, no tenía buena cara, mientras veía la escena, el Sam adulto se preguntó si aquella noche, su hermano había dormido algo. En silencio apostó por un enorme no.

"Estabas enfermo." Continuó diciendo Dean. "Llevabas dos días así y aquella mañana empezó a subirte la fiebre. No sabía donde estaba papá y yo estaba muy asustado porque no sabía que hacer. Creo que ese día le odié por primera vez."

Como si de una visión se tratara, Dean lo comprendió por fin. Se volvió hacia Castiel, esperando uan respuesta, pero el ángel no hizo nada, mantuvo su expresión ausente de siempre.

"No soy mi padre." Dijo Dean de forma solemne y directa. "Eso es lo que querías mostrarme ¿verdad? Que yo no soy John Winchester."

"Tu padre cometió muchos errores, la cacería le cegó demasiado y no se dio cuenta que vosotros estabais ahí."

"Pero tu si lo sabías."

Dean apartó la mirada de la escena, no solo porque Sam acababa de hablar, sino porque no quería seguir viendo uno d los peores días de su vida de nuevo. Cuando Sam enfermó Dean creyó que el mundo se le acababa.

"Tu siempre supiste que yo estaba ahí." Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano y vio que una vez más Dean se ponía tenso. No estaba seguro si aquello le estaba haciendo un bien o en realidad le hacía daño. Pero si algo tenía claro ahora, es que los dos tenían que cerrar de una vez aquella página de su vida y seguir adelante o de lo contrario, se harían más daño todavía. "Tu nunca has sido como papá."

"¿Has dejado que se marchará?"

La atronadora voz de John inundó la habitación. Sam se dio la vuelta como un resorte y vio algo que jamás habría esperando ver. Dean sin embargo apartó la mirada, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en esa escena y si algo se había prometido a si mismo alguna vez, era que Sam jamás se enterarái de lo que ocurrió aquel día.

"¿Cómo que si he dejado que se marchara? Papá, Sam es un hombre adulto y que yo sepa no está atado a nosotros. Se que querrías tenerlo a tu merced, como yo, un buen soldadito que nunca se pregunta nada y que acepta tus mayores locuras. Pero lo siento mucho papá, te lo dije aquel día y te lo repito ahora. Sam nunca será como tu, convirtiéndome a mi ya tienes bastante."

El puñetazo en su cara fue tan fuerte e inesperado que lo derribó al suelo y le rompió el labio. No era la primera vez que le pegaba su padre, pero si tal vez la primera en la que se sentía orgulloso de haberlo recibido.

"No me hables como si te hubiera convertido en algo que tu querías ser."

Dean levantó la cabeza y miró con auténtica furia a su padre. "No me preguntaste nunca, con cinco años me enseñaste a usar mi primer arma y con siete había acabado con el primer fantasma. No me diste ocasión a saber si quería hacer otra cosa y con el tiempo yo tampoco sentí la necesidad de ser diferente. Pero Sam," Dijo mientras se iba poniendo en pie lentamente. "Sam nació siendo diferente, porque no fuiste tu el que le crío, fui yo el que siempre estuve allí por él y no tu."

Dean estaba seguro que su padre iba a golpearle otra vez, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí un momento mirándole, sin hacer nada, como si estuviera pensando que hacer o decir. Sin embargo, no hizo absolutamente nada, cogió las llaves de su furgoneta y un momento más tarde, Dean escuchó que se alejaba.

"Papá se marchó y la siguiente vez que volvía a saber de él fue cuando estaba buscando al demonio de ojos amarillos. No volví a verlo hasta que lo encontramos juntos."

"¿Te dejó tirado?"

Dean asintió, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había vuelto a sentar en la misma silla de antes, ni cuando había empezado a llorar. Tal vez se trataba de algo que llevaba guardado dentro de él demasiado tiempo como para detenerlo ahora.

"Y yo lo he hecho ahora contigo."

"¿Qué?" De nuevo Sam terminó como había comenzado aquella pesadilla para Dean, arrodillado delante de él, esperando a que lo mirara a los ojos. "Lo que pasó entre nosotros antes de que te dispararan es completamente distinto."

"No lo es, discutimos y te dejé tirado cuando más necesitabas."

Sam sonrió. "Supongo que es algo que llevamos en la sangre, porque te recuerdo que yo te dejé tirado a ti cuando me fui a la universidad." Se miraron un momento, hasta que Sam sonrió por fin. "Así que se trata de eso. Crees que me abandonaste porque te ves igual que papá." La no contestación de Dean, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que estaba en lo cierto. "Pues ya te lo puedes ir quitando de la cabeza, porque no tienes nada que ver con papá, en realidad," Cayó un momento, no estaba seguro si decía decir aquello, aunque también estaba seguro que no le haría mucho más daño a Dean de lo que ya había sufrido. "Los primeros días después de irme a la universidad, estuve a punto de llamarte, solo a ti, quería hablar contigo, contarte como era todo allí y que compartieras conmigo mi nueva vida. Digamos que te veía como la figura paterna con la que hablar."

Dean trató saliva con fuerza y apunto estuvo de quedarse sin aire al escuchar aquello. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"No es lo que piensas Dean, no era por no hablar contigo o porte que odiara, supongo que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía como pedirte perdón por haberte dejado de lado. Me sentía falta y conforme pasó el tiempo, me autoconvencí de que estarías bien." Respiró profundamente y buscó las palabra adecuadas. "No lo hice entonces, porque no te quería poner en un compromiso con papá, suponía que estarías con él y no quería que tuvieras esconderle nuestras conversaciones, no quería ponerte las cosas más difíciles."

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma se sentían liberados, aunque de una forma un tanto extraña, la terapia de Castiel había hecho bien su labor.

"Bueno Cass," Dean buscó con la mirada al ángel, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaban otra vez en la habitación del hospital. Se miró las piernas, le dolían después de la dura sesión de fisioterapia de ese día y luego miró a Sam. "Llevo mucho tiempo culpando al mundo, incluso a mi mismo de los errores de papá. Rebeca tenía razón."

"No, no sabemos lo que pasó entre su padre y el nuestro. Es cierto que John Winchester no fue el padre perfecto ni mucho menos, no estaba cuando le necesitábamos, pero ver todo eso me ha enseñado algo que casi había olvidado. Eres mi hermano y durante mucho tiempo fuiste mi padre, un padre sin experiencia, que se metía conmigo y me hacía rabiar siempre que podía, al que le gustaba robarme las chicas de vez en cuando, pero del que aprendí todo lo que se."

"Supongo que debería empezar a pedir perdón por mi comportamiento de estos días, a ti, a Cass…"

"Vaya, te has debido dar un buen golpe en la cabeza mientras salíamos de esas visiones."

"Gilipollas."

"Yo también lo siento, Dean."


	24. Epilogo

Dos días más tarde, Sam fue a buscar a su hermano a la sesión matinal de rehabilitación. No habían hablado del tema, simplemente no había hecho falta, pero los recuerdos que ambos habían compartido, había cambiado por completo a Dean; sin hablar del tema, se había vuelto más abierto, hablaba continuamente con Sam, incluso el día anterior le había pedido que se estuviera con él en su rehabilitación. Sam le había ayudado, la fisioterapeuta le había dicho que hacer y como hacerlo para echarle una mano y los dos hermanos se habían sentido realmente bien.

Por la noche, Sam había cenado en la habitación de Dean y habían hablado hasta que las enfermeras les dijeron que Dean tenía que dormir.

Sam estaba sorprendido de lo bien que iban las cosas, aunque sabía que todavía les quedaban muchos temas por hablar, tenía que dejarle claro a Dean, que nada de lo que había pasado en su vida era por su culpa. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, una vez que su hermano estuviera fuera del hospital.

Esperó en la sala de rehabilitación mirando como su hermano daba aquellos pasos vacilantes a simple vista, pero seguros y firmes en el fondo. Sam lo conocía bien y sabía que gracias a la ayuda de Castiel y los recuerdos que les había mostrado, le había enseñado a Dean que los errores de su padre no eran los suyos, no tenía porque echarse en cara a si mismo cosas que en realidad no había hecho y con solo mirarle, Sam estaba seguro que su hermano lo había comprendido por fin.

Una vez terminada la sesión la doctora llamó a Sam, para que llevara la silla de ruedas de su hermano de vuelta a la habitación y así dejarlos solos.

"¿Cómo ha ido hoy?"

"Bien, Katie ha dicho que si sigo así en unas pocas semanas estaré persiguiendo demonios otra vez."

"¿Eso ha dicho? ¿Persiguiendo demonios?"

Dean sonrió, Sam había olvidado la última vez que había visto esa sonrisa llena de picardía en el rostro de su hermano. "Bueno no con esas palabras, pero ha dicho que en unas semanas estaré de vuelta en mi vida normal."

"Eso es genial, Dean."

"Si, ya tengo ganas de dejar atrás toda esa mierda, porque sinceramente hermanito, no quiero que te acostumbres a cuidar de mi. Ese sigue siendo mi trabajo contigo." Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, pero Sam comprendió perfectamente lo que eso quería decir. Dean era otra vez Dean, el hermano mayor, el protector, el que daría su vida por él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, Sam ayudó a su hermano a recostar en la cama, aunque Dean ya había cogido la práctica suficiente para hacerlo por si mismo. Sin embargo, no se quejó de la asistencia de su hermano.

"¿Qué sabemos de Cass?"

Sam carraspeó y desvió la mirada un momento.

"¿Sammy?"

"Desde que nos devolvió a la realidad, no he vuelto a verle."

"¿Crees que está molesto por lo que dije? Joder, Sam, yo creía que los ángeles estaban más allá de los malosentendidos. Ahora resulta que hemos herido sus sentimientos." Sam lo miró en silencio. No iba a decir que entendiera los motivos de Castiel para cabrearse, pero Dean había sido muy duro con su amigo. "Venga Sammy no me mires así, tu sabías que no lo decía en serio, estaba jodido y cuando estoy mal digo cosas…"

"Si, yo lo se porque te conozco."

"Y se supone que él me conoce desde que he nacido. Eso debería valer para no enfadarse por haberle dicho algo que no pensaba."

El aleteo de Castiel detuvo la conversación.

"¿Dónde coño has estado?" Preguntó Dean al ángel. Se incorporó y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero no lo hizo, todavía no se encontraba lo bastante fuerte como para levantarse.

"Estaba buscando a Rebeca." Los dos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos. "Se lo que os hizo, se que todo lo que ha pasado por tu mente estos días ha sido por lo que te dijo de vuestro padre. Tenía que verla y asegurarme que no cometiera una tontería."

"¿Nos estabas protegiendo?" Sam se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano.

"Ya os he dicho que llevo haciéndolo desde que sois pequeños."

Dean y Sam se miraron y fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible error con su amigo, más grande lo que había en un principio. "Cass…"

"Lo se Dean."

"No, no lo sabes o tal vez me has leído la mente y si que lo sabes. Pero aún así, necesito decirlo." El mayor de los hermanos tosió, como si quisiera obligarse a sacar sus propias palabras de la garganta. "He sido un completo gilipollas estos días, supongo que estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y con el mundo. No me gusta quedarme en una cama sin poder hacer nada y mucho menos pensar que voy a quedarme así el resto de mi vida, pero no tenía que haberte tratando así, no después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Cass, lo siento."

"Vaya si que te han cambiado estos días." Dean le dio un codazo en el estómago a su hermano y lo escuchó reír.

"Lo digo en serio, lo siento, Cass, eres nuestro amigo, eres como si fueras nuestro hermano y te he tratado fatal."

"De acuerdo, Dean." Era todo lo que Dean iba a conseguir sacar de Castiel, pero era bastante para los hermanos.

"¿Y que ha pasado con Rebeca?"

"Estaba perdida, realmente creía que vuestro padre tenía que ver con la muerte del suyo. Pero no es así, John no tenía nada que ver." Sam miró de reojo a Dean y se dio cuenta que suspiraba y su cuerpo se relajaba. "Ahora está bien." Continuó diciendo Castiel como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta. "Le he borrado los recuerdos sobre vosotros."

"¿entonces ya no nos conocerá cuando nos vea?"

"No os verá, se ha ido."

"¿Se ha ido? ¿Por su propia voluntad?" Dean sonrió conociendo ya la respuesta.

"Ha encontrado un nuevo trabajo fuera de la ciudad, en otro estado, en un hospital mucho mejor." Dean podría jurar que había visto una especie de sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, pero en menos de un segundo la expresión de Castiel volvía a ser la misma. "No volveréis a verla."

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que podemos volver a nuestra vida normal, en cuanto me recupere del todo. ¿Os invito a comer?"

"Dean, ¿Recuerdas que estás en el hospital, verdad?"

"Sammy, ayúdame a llegar a la silla de ruedas y ten un poco de fe hermanito. Además la comida del hospital no es tan mala." Sam levantó una ceja. "Si, tienes razón, sigo bajo los efectos de los medicamentos y me tengo hambre, así que vamos, os invito a comer y pagas tu."

Sam respiró tranquilo por fin, Dean estaba volviendo a ser el mismo otra vez, el Dean que tenía sentido del humor, aunque no siempre lo comprendiera; pero era Dean, su Dean, por fin había vuelto y ahora solo le quedaba asegurarse que su cuerpo se recuperara y poder regresar a la vida normal.


End file.
